The Soldier or the Man?
by danners3
Summary: Continuation from Ancient Portal - Evan Lorne and Captain Terry Masters become attracted to one another and Terry forms a friendship with Gina and the Portal rears it's head once more...
1. Chapter 1 The Mission Goes South

CHAPTER 1 – A MISSION GOES SOUTH

He flew the jumper back from that mission. The one that had gone horribly wrong. M8R239. It should have been a simple science mission. Lorne and three of his team accompanying a group of three geologists who had discovered an unusual energy signature on M8R239 – a planet that was supposedly uninhabited. It was a good two hours by jumper from Atlantis, and according to Rodney's intel, it would be a walk in the park. Fly the scientists in, wait for them to take some samples of the terrain – rocks, soil and vegetation. Then get out of dodge.

His glance flicked sideways at his newest team member. Captain Terry Masters. Cute in that corn fed, farm girl sort of way. Lots of wheaten blonde hair that she kept carefully tied up, freckles smudged haphazardly across her cheeks and nose and the most startling pair of green eyes he had ever seen. She had arrived fresh from earth just two weeks ago and her military jacket was exemplary. She had trained at the Marine Corp Recruit Depot in South Carolina and survived boot camp with a higher mark than most of the boys she had come through with. Intelligent. She had an advanced degree in physics which she had chosen to use for a short time before enlisting in the marines at the age of 25. Daddy was a SEAL, so that may have explained the sudden change of career and she had served time in Afghanistan and seen more than her share of action. Two tours and she had been seconded to the stargate programme.

Lorne's gaze took in her now pale cheeks and he hissed a breath. This had not been an easy introduction to Atlantis – hell, to the Pegasus galaxy. The mission had gone south, and quickly.

"You ok Masters? Want to talk about it?" Lorne was hesitant to intrude on her thoughts, but the expression in her shuttered green eyes worried him and he knew from experience that out here in an environment that was beyond anything that they had been trained to experience, keeping things inside was not the way to go. Led to all sorts of crap that could fester and jump out and bite you where it hurt.

"Um... not really... sir. Just trying to process what happened. I'm thinking that perhaps I made a serious mistake in coming here – joining the stargate programme." Her voice was quiet and had a southern lilt that he found himself wanting to hear more, so he encouraged her to talk.

"This was a bad one Captain, and there may be worse. I won't lie to you. We see things out here that we are never going to be prepared for. How can we? We are aliens in this galaxy and most of the time we fly by the seat of our pants. Literally. But you did yourself proud today. Held your own. I want you to know that – and don't be so hard on yourself." Lorne's eyes were front and centre and he kept a careful watch on the black space that they flew through, his hand resting comfortably on the controls that flew through mind interface with his ancient gene. He touched the panel and brought up the control screen in front of them, checking to make sure they were still flying along the right co-ordinates, then dropping a look behind him to the rear of the jumper where the shellshocked scientists sat quietly. And one dead body.

"I don't feel so well sir..." His look at her was concerned and he let the jumper stay on course and turned his attention to her.

"Take a few breaths Captain, then drop your head forward lower than your knees for a few minutes. Shock. It'll kick in and leave you breathless, but if you work through it and don't push it away – you'll get there. Trust me... here..." He reached into a pocket of his tactical vest and pulled out a bottle of water and lightly tossed it in her direction. "Take a few sips of that, then head down. That's an order Captain."

Her smile was wan but she caught the bottle effortlessly and did as he said. Sipping quickly then dropping her head forward. His glance stayed on her bent head and he wished he could lightly stroke her neck just to let her have some human contact then saw the glaringly obvious field bandage that covered a good part of her neck. And grimaced. As a marine it was a code of honour to be staunch and strong – always. But sometimes, it was necessary to simply be human. This was one of those times.

He let her stay quiet in that position and shut his eyes briefly, thinking and rethinking over the mission that had just gone south. He would have a bitch of report to write when he got back, not to mention the rather painful debrief that Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Carter would demand. He attempted now to put some clarity into his thoughts and work out just what had gone wrong.

This had been her first mission offworld and he had watched with a small smile as she had arrived in the jumper bay with the others, geared up and ready to go. Captain Masters was only a little thing, but strong and used an economical strength of movement that gave the impression that she was bigger than she was. Lorne had seen her train and he had thought that her biggest advantage was that she could psyche out the enemy. In spades.

The three scientists had gathered their equipment in the jumper bay and Lorne had huffed an impatient breath. He didn't particularly like doing the science missions, found them boring for the most part as it seemed to strictly be a babysitting job. Making sure they stayed out of trouble and that trouble stayed away from them. He had rarely run into difficulties of these sort of missions, maybe the odd unfriendly, but with the help of his friend Mr P90, it was usually sufficient to keep those sorts at bay.

Captain Masters had taken the second seat on the flight there and the scientists had taken up the rear compartment while the final two members of his team had taken a rear seat. Content to simply sit there and catch up on their reading. Go figure. Lorne had engaged Captain Masters in conversation, thinking that it was good time to get to know her a little better. He had watched her during the training that he had made her endure her first two weeks in Atlantis and had taken a couple of meals with her and some of the other new recruits, just to allow them to get to know him better.

"So Captain.. first mission? What do you think of Atlantis so far?" She heard the smile in his voice and slanted her gaze at him. She had liked him immediately – his warm eyes and sometimes cheeky expression when something amused him, had made her feel comfortable under his command and she had felt that small spark of attraction that she had pushed down immediately. Superior officer and all that. Was definitely frowned upon. But he was certainly cute and as she sat in the second seat of the jumper on this mission – her first mission, she gave him an unguarded smile. Which is something she did not do often.

"Well can I say Major, without sounding too much like a new recruit? It is kinda cool... flying in space, in a jumper – I doubt it gets much better than this. I think of all that time in boot camp, and those tours in Afghanistan – all that heat and desert and sand.. and now this? Yeah, it's exciting."

Her freckles stood out when she smiled and her stunning green eyes sparkled and as she turned slightly in her seat to look at him, he had to fight to push down his own reaction to her. Which would be considered inappropriate under the circumstances.

They chatted back and forth while the other two team members seemed happy enough to read and when he pulled the control screen up and saw that they were coming up to the co-ordinates of M8R239 he turned in his seat and called out the scientists in the rear.

"Heads up people. The jumper will be down in five minutes, ten tops. You know the plan. Use your detectors to find out how far away the energy readings are coming from. We get in, get your samples and get out of dodge. No analysis to be done on site – instructions from Rodney. He wants all the data taken back untainted to Atlantis and all work to be done on it there. Copy that?"

He received a chorus of assent from those in the back and after flicking another glance at the Captain beside him, he put all his concentration into taking the jumper down through the atmosphere on the planet and placing her down as close as he could to where the energy readings had been picked up.

He shut down the controls and he noted that Captain Masters did not move from her seat until he had done so. She was peering out the large front window of the jumper, a concerned look on her face.

"Something wrong Captain? You see anything?"

She shook her head distractedly. "Nothing sir... silly really. I felt something walk over my grave."

"You need to talk to Colonel Sheppard. He has these famous 'spidey senses' and we have learned to respect them. Oh yeah! They've been right more times than they've been wrong."

Lorne stood and moved to the rear of the jumper, aware that Masters had gotten out of her seat also and was following him. He moved past the scientists and opened the rear door of the jumper, lowering it so that it formed a ramp like exit point onto the ground. He was the first to step out, P90 held in a defensive position. He had seen no sign of life through the window as they came in, but he had learnt from experience that this did not mean anything.

"Captain. Bring the life signs detector. Do a scan of the perimeter along with Baron and Pearce and make sure that we are on our own here. I'll get these guys organised direction wise, then we'll move out. Baron, Pearce? Secure a perimeter and then I want you to stay here with the jumper. Masters? You're with me."

The life signs detector showed nothing moving other than their group and with everyone in postion, they moved off to the left. The scientists had already picked up a clear energy reading and were happy to settle in behind the Major while Masters took their six. The terrain was jungle like and the air hot and steamy. They had barely gone half a click and the sweat was running in rivulets down Lorne's face and he pulled out a cloth from his tactical vest and wiped the sweat off his face. He paused on the trail and turned to face those that were following him.

"Everyone ok? Take the chance now to have some water – in this heat you need to stay hydrated." He took his own bottle out of his vest and took a few sips, then quickly recapped the bottle and replaced it, watching Masters as she rubbed a hand across her face.

"So Captain – desert heat or jungle heat... What do you think is worse?"

"Sir? That would be a tough decision."

"You got that right Captain. Not particularly fond of either of them. Ok – we're nearly at the co-ordinates so keep your eyes open for anything unusual. Dr McKay seems to think that you'll be looking for rocks that are putting out this energy signature, but he also said that given this is an unpopulated planet, there is a small chance that the signature comes from a device – a wraith device. Seems they like to set up their labs on these unpopulated planets – and while we haven't picked up any life signs, they may be in a hibernated state. Be vigilant people."

He moved off and came to a small clearing, surrounded by jungle on three sides and a rock formation that showed a large cave on the fourth side. Lorne paused his group in the clearing, and clicked on his radio, intent on informing the two men watching the gate, that they had arrived at their destination.

"We're going inside the cave Sir?" Masters was staring in fascination at the dark mouth of the cave and Lorne shot her a sharp glance.

"Please don't tell me you're afraid of the dark? Or small places? I'm pretty sure that was something you had to note on the application form..."

"Bugs... does that count.. sir?"

"Well, I know Colonel Sheppard has the same phobia, so shouldn't be too much of an issue... but caves? Sometimes contain.. bugs... just saying..."

She gave a delicate shudder and a grin lit his face. "My trusty P90 here should take care of the bigger ones, and the smaller ones – your boot should suffice."

"Funny... Major, sir..." but her face lit up with a smile of it's own and feeling a sudden warmth inside, he turned quickly, needing to get his mind on the job at hand and moved toward the mouth of the cave.

The cave was damp and smelled of a substance that was unfamiliar and the two sounds he immediately heard was the dripping of water and a scittering sound. A loud scittering sound. Bugs. And almost laughed out loud when he heard a somewhat girlish shriek behind him.

"Don't worry Captain. You can't see them, so let's hope they're not the see in the dark variety. Then we can assume that they don't see us either."

"Your mission humour is a little disconcerting – sir!"

"Just trying to ease your discomfort Captain. They're just bugs. Likely they're more scared of you than you are of them, though judging by that scream, that may not be entirely accurate in this case."

He heard her huff of breath and smiled. Ok, the tough girl was back.

The cave opened up into a cavern and Lorne could see the water dripping down the walls. There was a small amount of natural light coming in here, and as he peered upward he saw a very small natural skylight that opened up above, letting in some of the outside light. Just enough for them to be able to survey the walls of the cavern and see that it was not only water that dripped down the walls. There was a thick viscous substance that slid down as well – it was a deep coloured brown, almost rustic gold and puddled into uneven piles at the base of the cavern walls, then melted away following natural channels in the cavern floor, slithering away into a darkened recess.

"The signature is coming from that substance. Not the rocks." One of the scientists spoke in an excited hushed whisper. "We'll need to gather as many samples of that as we can. Some rocks as well, and there is a metallic soil at the base of the cavern – collect samples of that as well."

The scittering sound was louder and looking around hurredly, Terry saw large bugs scurrying away from the light and away from the people who had moved closer to the walls to get their samples.

"Uhhhgg.. did you see the size of those things. Disgusting. Seriously!"

"At least they're running away from you Captain, and not towards you. I can't get radio reception in here – could you back to the cave mouth and radio the team at the jumper and let them know we're nearly done in here?"

Terry nodded, cast one more disgusted glance at the large bugs scuttling along the walls, and turned and left the cavern. Lorne listened for the sound of her footsteps echoing through the cave and turned back to his scientists.

"Ok people. Gather your samples quickly. This place is cold, damp and disgusting and I for one, prefer not to spend a minute longer than necessary in here."

He received nods of assent from the scientists and moved towards the tunnel where he could await the sound of Captain Masters returning.

What he heard had him bringing his P90 up quickly and shouted a command behind him at the scientists. "Move back – now!"

Not waiting to see if they complied, he held a defensive position. Coming down the tunnel toward him was a wraith, and in front of him he held Captain Masters in a throat lock and Lorne took one look at her terrified eyes and mentally cursed. Looks like the damn mission had just gone south.


	2. Chapter 2 The Face of the Enemy

CHAPTER 2 – IN THE FACE OF THE ENEMY

Lorne saw the yellow eyes that narrowed threatening on his weapon as he pushed Captain Masters in front of him and he felt a flicker of fear deep in his stomach. Commands shot through his head at lightning speed.

_Keep him lined up in your sights. Keep you weapon up. If you get a clear shot, take it. Watch for any eye contact that Terry gives you – she may give you an opening. Stay between them and your science team, protect them. Push all fear from your mind. He will detect it._

"Human! Lower your weapon. I will kill the female." His voice was cold and arrogant and Lorne felt that same fear slither a little higher and he had to fight to keep it firmly pushed down and below the radar. He had been in worse situations before and gotten out using clear thinking and keeping focused.

"Not gonna happen wraith. Let the woman go. She's of no use to you. Let her go and I may just let you walk away." He moved slightly toward the pair, testing his resolve and Lorne froze when he heard the sharp hiss of air that the Captain drew in and knew that the wraith had increased the pressure around her throat. He saw her fist clench slightly as though pushing pain down and listened for sounds behind him. Silence. Obviously the scientists had taken his advice and kept back.

"Your ship human. I only want your ship. Give me that I will let you all live. Take me to it now."

Lorne watched as the feeding hand of the wraith flexed a little and settled over the heart area of his Captain and he made a decision. Get them out of the cave. Nowhere to go in here – get them out and into the open and he could review his options.

The wraith had seen the decision in his eyes and began backing out of the cave. The scittering sound of the bugs increased and Lorne saw the Captain's eyes flicker slightly at the sound and almost laughed. The bugs were the least of her worries now.

He kept his eyes on the two in front of him, now backing up rapidly down the tunnel and he called behind him to the scientists that they were to gather up their gear quickly and move out. He didn't wait for an acknowledgement, but hastened his own pace when the wraith disappeared abruptly around the corner of the tunnel taking his captain with him.

He yelled at the scientists to hurry and broke into a run, exiting the cave and into the glaring light that had his pausing to blink rapidly in order to adjust his eyes. Squinting, he looked around the clearing and could see no immediate sign of the wraith or his captive and knew that he had likely gotten the information out of the captain as to where it was located and was heading there now. He briefly hoped she hadn't tried to resist giving him the information too much knowing the wraith used a form of mind control to extract what they needed from the mind of humans. Knew from experience that the deeper the went, the more painful it was.

He activated his radio. "Lorne here. Take up defensive positions around the jumper. There is a wraith on the planet and he has taken Masters captive. They are on their way to the jumper. He wants transportation out of here. Heads up soldiers. He is not to take the jumper. There are three of you. Spread out and take the shot."

He snapped off his radio and turned back toward the cave where the scientists had coming blinking into the light. "Stay with me. We're heading back to the jumper."

He broke into a light jog keeping his breathing even and calm and mentally calculated what the wraith was likely to do. He would not be able to fly the jumper without Lorne. It need the ancient gene and he was the only one in this group that had it. That gave him the advantage in negotiation and if he couldn't take him by force, he would leave the others behind and take the jumper with the wraith himself. Take the others out of the firing line.

He heard the sound of weapons blast and pushed up his pace. Not a blast from their P90's, but the sound of an energy weapon. Wraith weapon. Damn. He had gotten off a shot and Lorne hoped that none of his men had been taken down.

Pushing out of the jungle to the area where they had left the jumper, he heard this time the clatter of a P90 and moved into the clearing. Immediately he saw that one of his men was down, a large wound at the side of his neck, unprotected by the tactical vest they all wore on missions and he swore. It didn't look good.

"Wraith. You can't fly the jumper without the ancient gene. I'm the only one in this group who can fly it. Leave the others. I'll fly you out of here. Let the woman go and you can take me as you hostage."

Lorne's eyes flickered over the wraith's body looking for an opening. Masters was pale and knew that the throathold had her with little air and likely would not be much help in getting herself away. She was well trained in hand to hand combat as were all his soldiers, but the wraith were far stronger than any normal man and if held by them in this manner, there was little a person could do to physically get themselves out. He watched the Captain's eyes, saw them flicker downwards quickly and followed the movement. One of her hands had reached into her leg holster and carefully pulled out the beretta, the hand gun that they favoured on missions. Lorne's own eyes gave her a silent signal that he understood.

"I'll take the both of you. I'll hold the woman while you fly the jumper. My hive ship is in orbit not far from here."

A loud whining sound suddenly filled the air and overhead a wraith dart shot over. The eyes of the wraith flickered upward and Lorne kept his firmly on the wraith and in that moment that he had taken his eyes off him, Masters jammed the beretta in his side and fired, the movement causing him to list sideways slightly and lessen his hold on her and Lorne brought up his weapon a little more firmly and aimed at his face.

Several things happened at once. The dart screamed back overhead, it's tracking beam now following a path toward them. Lorne's weapon discharged and the face of the wraith exploded with Masters throwing herself sideways to escape the resulting blast. Baron dropped down onto one knee and aimed his P90 at the dart as it shot overhead, firing until it had completed it's flyover, then moved forward quickly to his fallen team mate, dropping a hand quickly to his pulse. Lorne went straight to the wraith and fired several more shots into his body, picked up his energy weapon and fired one blast into his torso, watching as several last twitches signified the end of his life.

Captain Masters had fallen sideways and he dropped down onto one knee beside her, placing a hand along her shoulder and running it down her body quickly to check for injuries when she did not get up immediately. "Captain? Are you hurt?" As soon as he had asked the question he saw the blood at the side of her neck and saw her hand had reached up instinctively to cover it. He took her hand away and saw that the wraith had used his nails to dig several deep grooves into the back of her neck and these were bleeding profusely and were near several major tendons.

"Bring me field bandages. Hurry!" He called to the scientists who had emerged stunned from the jungle and his glance backward showed that Baron had covered his team mate. Completely. Lorne briefly shut his eyes. It was the first time he had lost a man on a mission in Atlantis and felt the keen sense of loss. He had been a good soldier and Lorne would have to be the one to write the letter to his family and try to explain that the man had died protecting his country. But could not explain that he had died protecting his world, his galaxy against a threat that had no meaning on earth. Damn, that was going to be one hard letter to write.

"Captain. Stay with me here. We're gonna get you back to Atlantis. I'll patch you up as best as I can for now, and Carson will no doubt complete his usual impeccable handiwork." He smiled down into her pale face, then his eyes flickered overhead at the approaching whine of the dark. "Damn, I need to get you onto the jumper so we can cloak. We're sitting ducks here. Can you stand?"

She nodded and he saw the flash of pain in her eyes, held tightly to her arm so that she could push herself up. The scientists had arrived, one of them approached with field bandages and he tossed them a look, jerking his head towards the jumper. "Get your gear on board. Now. We need to get out of here. I'll patch up Captain Masters before we leave."

She walked unaided toward the jumper, holding a bandage over her neck and he dropped down onto one knee beside his fallen team member, pulled back the cover and looked sadly down into his young face. Damn. What a waste of a life. He nodded to Baron and together they picked him up and moved him into the jumper, listening out for the whine of the dart as it returned.

"I'm gonna cloak the jumper and move it to another location." He quickly fired up the jumper and activated the cloak, sighing as it rose effortlessly into the sky. He checked out the front window and saw two darts coming at them and kept low, skimming underneath them so that they passed harmlessly overhead and settled the jumper back down into another clearing about five clicks away. He paused before getting out of the pilots seat, shut his eyes briefly and took a breath then moved out of his seat to the back of the jumper.

The scientists had started to tend to the Captains's wound and had cleaned up most of the blood and Lorne impatiently pushed their hands away. He would do it himself. She was pale as if in shock and he gripped her hand tightly to pull her out and try and get her focused. Her eyes sprung open, startling green but a little unfocused and he gripped her chin down to pull her gaze around to his.

"Stay with me Captain! You've lost a bit of blood and you're in shock, but I need you to stay with me. I need someone to fly second seat. You up for that?" He deliberately injected authority into his voice, knowing that the marine in her would respond to that rather than anything else and saw her eyes harden slightly with resolve. She nodded once, the movement causing pain and he mentally cursed himself as her green eyes clouded again. What he really wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and pull her tight against him and tell her that everything would be all right. But she was a soldier. As was he. And this was a battlefield.

He cleaned up as much of the blood as he could. She lay on one of the bench seats in the rear of the jumper and he had squatted down on the floor beside her. He rolled her onto her side so he could tend to the wound better and as he pressed tightly with the field bandage to staunch the bleeding, her small hand which rested along the edge of the bench seat dropped down onto his thigh and clenched in pain. He gentled his touch and leaned in close to her to say quietly. "Easy Captain. I just need to put some pressure on the wound to staunch the bleeding." Her hand settled on his thigh and relaxed slightly and his eyes flickered downward, a small corner of his mind marvelling at how small it was to hold the weapons that it had been trained to hold.

When he had finished he helped her up and allowed her to move forward into the front area of the jumper. The scientists were quiet, gathered together in one area of the rear compartment and he stopped a moment to speak reassuringly to them. Had to remind himself that they were not military trained and needed reassurance in a situation like this. But at least they were alive and his glance flicked down sadly to his fallen comrade, who lay at the back of the compartment covered in a blanket. _RIP soldier_, he thought sadly, _your friends back on earth will have no idea what you really died for. That is the really sad part. Out here? We're alone, we have only each other. The tenuous support of our governments hidden behind black operations and even blacker sub committees who would deny our existence in a heartbeat. And yet we fight for the very survival of humanity. To stop the wraith from knocking on our door. Do we do this for the reward, for acknowledgement? For it is likely that no one will ever know what we have done. Out here. RIP soldier. I'll make sure your death counts._

His finished his private eulogy and moved forward to the front of the jumper, stopped briefly at Captain Master's seat and placed a hand softly on her shoulder. She rested her own hand on top of his and felt that tingle of … something... shoot through him at the contact and saw her eyes shoot immediately to his as though she had felt it too. And something blossomed inside him. Hope.


	3. Chapter 3 Helping Her With Her Demons

CHAPTER 3 – HELPING HER WITH HER DEMONS

When they touched down in Atlantis they were met with a silent, reverent team in the jumper bay. A death of a comrade did that to them. No bantering, no jokes, no anger at anyone's expense. Not yet anyway. Those first moments were for respect and that is exactly what the dead soldier received as he was carried out of the back of the jumper by Lorne and Baron, Captain Masters following somberly behind holding her bandage in place.

Colonel Sheppard was the first to greet them, his normally cheeky expression somber and serious. He saluted Lorne, then dropped his eyes to the covered soldier he carried, and flicked a salute at him also. It seemed the right thing to do and Sheppard's eyes quickly lifted to Major Lorne's and ran assessingly over him, to rest on the expression on his face. He would need to be watched closely, the Colonel thought. Losing a man under your command, it was not an easy thing and something like that could sneak up and bite you when you least expected it.

"Major Lorne, Captain..." Sheppard stepped forward now to peer closely at Terry's wound. "Dr Beckett will deal with that Captain. We'll do a full debrief later. Get yourself to the infirmary now, Major? Will you accompany the body to the morgue?"

"I will Colonel." That was the least he could do. He would also accompany the body back to earth, along with the letter that he dreaded writing. He would not let the body go alone – he would take the son to his parents one last time and allow them time to grieve.

He stopped by the infirmary after he had completed his duty and found Masters seated a little despondently at the side of one of the beds. Carson had completed patching her up. It had required stitches and a combination of the potent skin glue that the doctor used for some of the wounds and she looked pale and a little sad as he entered the room.

"Captain? All done?" At her nod, he made a decision. Now was not the time to be alone. A lot went through your head after a mission like that and while sometimes some alone time was good, he didn't think it applied in this case. Not judging by the look on her face. She needed to talk, and she needed company and he'd gladly offer those services to her. Not as her superior officer. But as her friend.

He helped her down from the bed and was quick to remove his hand from her waist, liking the feeling of it being there too much. He heard the slight hitch in her breath and dragging his eyes back to hers, he saw that flicker of awareness in them and gave an inner smile. Seems like the Captain was experiencing some of the same feelings he was. Bonus or not? Hell – who knew... He knew that back on earth the rules would be different. No relationships between military if they were in direct chain of command. Technically those same rules should have applied out here. But this was the Pegasus galaxy. And earth was a long way away.

"I'd suggest a shower and bed Captain – you look exhausted! But I think in a case like this, talking and just working through some of the crap that clogs up our minds is better. I guess from experience – I find that it helps me deal with whatevers churning through my mind. Why don't we grab some food, coffee... and talk."

The walked side by side and as they reached the infirmary door she swayed just a little and he reached out to steady her, and felt that same jolt again where her skin seemed to burn through to his hand. Awareness. Oh yeah. This time he kept his hand on her arm, as much to steady her as keep that awareness there... for a while longer.

She didn't talk on the trip to the mess, and he didn't try and get her to open up. Not yet. Get some food and coffee into her, get a little colour into those pale cheeks where the freckles stood out in stark relief against all that pale skin. Then he would get her to talk.

She was a little listless as she placed food onto a tray, and it was Lorne who grabbed the coffee, somehow remembering how she like it and taking both of their trays he pushed through the mess deciding that fresh air was the better option. The noise in the mess sometimes got a little too much and likely the Captain would be starting to feel a headache coming on soon and knew that fresh air would help to dispell that. There was a balcony along from the mess where thoughtful personnel had set up outdoor seating for those that favoured the fresh air, and Lorne headed straight for one of these tables, relieved to find the outside area devoid of other personnel.

"Sit down Masters... Terry... we're not on the clock here. Let's ditch the formal... no sir, no Major. For now I'm just Evan... ok? He felt it was important to reach out to her as a friend, not as her commanding officer, and another part of himself, the one that had felt her touch keenly, needed this connection also.

"Thank you sir... sorry, Evan. It feels a little strange. Shutting off the formal from the informal. Not used to fraternising with my commanding officer." Her eyes sizzled a little as she looked up at him, seating himself opposite her at the table and pushing her tray toward her. And he felt that sizzle move through the air between them and though _damn! Am I getting those signals mixed up and am I taking advantage of someone who has just been through a traumatic experience, regardless of whether she has been trained to deal with situations such as the one we just found ourselves in. Am I helping the soldier or the woman?_

And knew immediately the answer to that. The woman.

He let her eat in silence for a little while, then began to talk. Told her a little about himself, growing up, likes and dislikes, thinking it was the perfect way to just open the lines of communication... and friendship. He watched the odd smile appear on her face as he reached inside for some amusing stories to pass on, some mishaps during training and missions that had gone wrong. Perhaps not so funny at the time, but in hindsight, the humour could now be appreciated.

"So Major... Evan... today...ah hell, not sure how to even touch that one. I know that it may not seem a lot for someone like yourself, who has been around aliens and other... stuff like that. I knew what I was signing up for... read the jacket they sent, knew the danger. But to come face to face with the enemy? An enemy that is not like any enemy on earth. Well... I guess you know what I mean... you're not prepared for it. All that training, all that combat – nothing prepares you for staring a wraith in the eye and feeling his hand at your neck, his hand about to suck the life out of you. I can still feel his touch..."

She had paled again, and he reached across, saw that her hand was shaking a little and taking the coffee cup out of it he simply took her hand and held it, resting it on the table and folding it in his own much larger one. She didn't resist, and he felt the tremors in her hand still a little, and some of the coldness that had been there, begin to seep out. When he felt she had calmed a little, he turned her hand over and traced soft patterns on her palm, and those brilliant green eyes shot to his in question. But he wasn't ready for any confessions yet, just wanted to let her know that he would be here for her as she worked through the emotional pile up that was working inside her right now.

"I'd give you the normal platitudes Terry, and say that it'll pass. It does, eventually. But sometimes, at night, you wake up in a cold sweat and swear that a wraith is standing over you about to suck the damn life out of you. I'd rather face down a whole battalion of Aghani soldiers than stare into the eyes of one wraith. You handled yourself well out there today, and my report will reflect that. You're a good soldier under fire, and I know you've got my back out there. That is something we live and die by."

He stilled the rhythmic movements of his fingers on her hand and their eyes both dropped to that point of contact. He made a decision, and releasing her hand and picking up the now empty trays, he pushed away from the table.

"A walk in the sea air. Down on the pier where we can look out at the ocean and almost imagine that we are back on earth and everything is normal. I find that helps a little."

She nodded and stood also, asking him curiously. "Evan? What do you do for down time? I mean, here... in Atlantis... you're never really off the clock are you. There's always the threat of attack – what do you do just to forget for a short time?"

She seemed genuinely interested so he told her. "I paint – a hobby I enjoyed on earth and chose to continue with here. I love landscapes and Atlantis offers the ideal views – so the short answer? I paint and sometimes if it goes really well, I can get a little lost in my painting and forget where I really am and why we're here."

"Aaah, a sensitive side... hmmm, I like that in a man." She gave him a teasing smile now, following him through the hallways and out onto the east pier, enjoying the bracing breeze that blew in off the sea.

"Oh, I'm more than the soldier you see Terry. Mostly, we tend to keep ourselves tucked away, self preservation or something. It takes a while for people to bond out here – which is strange really. Being so far from home, you'd think the opposite would be true. But the adjustment time is so long, that sometimes it is just easier for people to keep to themselves, or within their own groups. Such as the scientists. They don't really mix with anyone else. Soldiers? We're the same. Sometimes as a group we'll head over to the mainland, do some fishing or just hang out at the beach. We try for normal as much as we can. And then something like this happens, and normal flies out the window and we have to reach out and grab it before it flies away."

There was a large splash from not too far out in the water and Terry's eyes widened, looking from where the splash had come from, back to Lorne.

"Ok, so tell me that wasn't what you normally go fishing for?"

He laughed and moving a little closer to her, bumped shoulders companionably, enjoying the easy intimacy that had not yet been allowed to blossom into anything more. He thought that would come, it seemed inevitable. He wanted to touch her, spend time with her and couldn't drag his eyes from her face, rivetted by the brilliant green of her eyes and the cute heart shaped face with it's smattering of freckles. Not beautiful, but so darn pretty that it made him want to smile.

But tonight she needed a friend, and he felt that quickening inside him as she returned the laugh and dropped her head lightly against his shoulder. It seemed natural to reach around and anchor her waist, pulling her a little closer, feeling the brush of her body against his, and he smelt the shampoo she used, some sort of spicy scent that had him breathing a little deeper just to try and work out what it was.

And when her face turned up to his about to ask him something, it seemed natural to reach down and brush a soft kiss against her lips. Inevitable.


	4. Chapter 4 Back in the Saddle

CHAPTER 4 – BACK IN THE SADDLE

He made the right decision and went to bed alone that night. He wasn't ready to move down that road just yet, and likely she wasn't either. Friends for now... but the possibilities were there and that was enough to send a thrill of excitement through him. There had been no romantic entanglements while he had been in Atlantis. The only woman that he had shown any interest in had been the Colonel's very pregnant lady – Gina. The lady from the past who had managed to squeeze through some sort of time portal in order to correct the timeline from 1962 on. But that was another whole story...

He had managed to almost cause himself a bit of embarassment there, falling for a woman who was already very much taken and had eventually come to the conclusion that she had simply brought out his protective nature. Fortunately, they had become the best of friends, and after clearing the air with the Colonel, he could enjoy the odd coffee with Gina and just hang out together with no awkwardness. She was always telling him that he needed to find a woman and often dropped hints as to who she thought would be suitable. But so far? Her suggestions had not been actioned.

He had a somewhat restless night, tossed and turned, imagining a pale freckled face with corn coloured hair that when allowed to be left loose, fell in long waves down to her waist. And a pair of brilliant green eyes that held more than a hint of the sizzle he knew would happen. One day. Needless to say he was not altogether rested when he pulled himself out of bed the next morning, and stumbling a little to the bathroom he looked blearily in the mirror and ran a hand over hard stubble. Sighing, he thought – shower, shave then a workout in the gym – or maybe some hand to hand training. Perhaps Ronon fancied a sparring partner. The big Satedan was always restless and if you ever wanted to let off a bit of steam, Ronon would generally provide the edge. That is, if you didn't mind coming off second best more times than not.

Feeling more or less human after the shower and shave, he dressed in comfortable work out gear and made his way down to the gym, running into Terry just before he got there. A little surprised that she was up that early, he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head. "Strange dreams... and no, not wraith..." and the somewhat heated glance she gaze him went straight to his groin and he almost groaned out load. Seems the lady had been subjected to the same problem that he had last night.

"So, a workout? Gym or hand to hand?" Lorne gestured towards the gym door and waited to see what she would choose. Unsure whether it would be better if he chose the other.

"Hand to hand maybe, then gym. Aaah, Major, sir – fancy a sparring session? I'm feeling a little out of practice after yesterday – if I had been a little sharper, maybe he wouldn't have gotten the jump on me."

Lorne thought briefly of what a sparring session with her would mean, then found a way around it. "We could go a few rounds with the sticks? They're brilliant for hand to eye co-ordination."

"I think I'd likely come off second best today sir, with all due respect. Perhaps hand to hand would be better. I don't need another trip to the infirmary for more stitches."

Lorne shrugged. "No problem Captain. Happy to oblige. But are you sure you're up for it? That wound on your neck's not going to open?"

"Well the doc didn't specifically say no training... he only said to take it easy for 24 hours... we're halfway there so I figure I'm ok on that one."

"Stubborn Captain – fortunately that's a trait I admire, but I would prefer not to incur Carson's wraith, so it'll be light training only. Ok?"

_Happy to oblige? Who are you kidding Lorne. When that little body rubs up against yours during training, how the hell are you gonna control what happens down there. Because face it Lorne, you're thinking about your Captain way too much and she's getting under your skin. The mission's have to come first. You're her commanding officer and in charge of her safety on missions. Given the way your feelings are going, is that going to be compromised?_

He lectured himself until he was blue in the face, all the while walking alongside her to the rec room where they did their sparring. And by the time they had entered the room he knew that he was obviously not going to take his own advice.

_Aaah Jiminy Cricket... where are you when I need you most little guy? _Remembering how his mother used to joke to him about how he had a little conscience that sat on his shoulder and made sure that he made the right choices in life not the wrong ones. Then had made him sit down and watch Pinochio. Not really to his liking, but his then 10 year old self had wanted to be outside playing, not watching a Disney movie. Funny thing was, that movie had stuck with him, and when his mother had died several years ago, he had thought about that movie and how she had had faith that he would make the right decisions in his life. He still missed her, her innate humour and kind ways and knew that his dad took her passing the hardest, burying himself in his farm work to fill the hole.

As they prepared for their training session, he saw the steely glint come into her eyes and knew that she was going to insist that he go all out. Would not appreciate him holding back in deference to her injury.

She circled him, lightly on the balls of her toes as she had been taught and there was determination in her posture and her economic movements. He mirrored her actions, anticipating her strikes and offered a grunt of surprise when he landed on his back on the ground, staring up at her face that now held a small smile.

"Uh... sorry Major... lucky shot."

"Yeah, sure... and no, I'm not going easy on you. I was distracted.. a little."

And he had been. At the way her body moved in her tight fitting workout pants, the shape of her hips and the play of her muscles along her thighs that had him swallowing as he imagined running his hand along them and up the inside of her thighs, knowing her skin would be soft and pliable. And would shiver under his touch.

_Aaah crap Lorne. Get your head in the game or she's gonna kick your ass. Big time._

He rolled lightly to his feet and pushed all thoughts of what he would like to do to her out of his head. Focused. Then struck. She went down hard with a sharp grunt and he pulled himself back, not going to her assistance. Any other soldier, he'd simply give them a minute to get to their feet, then he would be on the offensive again. Which is what he did with her.

She came at him hard and fast, almost a blur of speed and struck him midsection, pushing the air out of his belly in a loud whoosh and he dropped to his knees in shock. He had not had time to clench his stomach muscles to protect them and he took a few minutes to get the necessary air back into his body before getting back to his feet.

_Ok sweetheart. You want tough? You got it._

He swept her legs out from under her in a powerful swing and she went down hard again, not so quick to get up this time. And again, this time he took her in the same hold as the wraith had done, needing to give her the opportunity to retaliate, as she had not been able to do yesterday.

Her elbow shot into his ribs with no hesitation and he managed to deflect that first blow, barely acknowledging it, then when she went to repeat the move with the other elbow he increased his choke hold and looking down, saw the fear blossom into her eyes as she remembered what had been done to her yesterday.

He released her immediately and she dropped down to her knees and he was beside her in seconds.

"Sorry Terry... Captain. Was trying to prove a point. You needed time away from it today. I know what you're trying to do – get straight back in the saddle and you have my one hundred percent admiration for that. Yes, we're soldiers. That's what we do. But I don't want you out on another mission with me until you're medically fit. And mentally. I saw your eyes then – don't show your fear. Push to away, bury it deep in the face of the enemy. He'll only use it against you as I did."

He reached out to her, running a hand across her cheek and watched as her eyes changed from sulky to something else. That green had softened and they had become smokey and when he looked deeper he saw... need. It punched through to his own gut also and as she reached toward him intent on kissing him, he abruptly stood up, offering a hand down to her.

"That's enough for today Captain. Breakfast then to the infirmary for you. Have Carson clear you for duties. We have another mission tomorrow morning, this one is a trading mission and I won't have you with me unless you have clearance. Copy that?"

Her eyes hardened a little and her own voice was as brusque as his. "Copy that – sir!"

She strode off and he could see by her fast movements that he had hurt her emotionally.

_She'll know the soldier first before she knows the man. That's the way it has to be._


	5. Chapter 5 She Has His Back

CHAPTER 5 – SHE HAS HIS BACK

The next night's sleep was a little better for Lorne having resolved his inner turmoil. _Show her the soldier before you show her the man._ That sat better with him and it was a jauntier Lorne who quickly completed the shower and shave and made his way down to the gym for a long workout session. Almost two hours later and he knew he'd made the right choice. Bury himself in exercise, sweat out his demons and think about the mission. Head in the game.

He was given a new team member to replace his fallen man and saw the look that passed between himself, Baron and Masters as they met in the gate room with a MALP filled with supplies. They were remembering the last mission and how another had been with them, and their new team member, a Captain Sanson, had looked a little discomforted at the look he had seen. He, like everyone else in Atlantis, knew about the dead soldier, and he felt it keenly now. Knowing that he was the replacement. Following in a dead man's footsteps. Tomorrow Lorne would take the body back to earth and that would be a hard day. He contemplated going to visit his father at the same time. It was near enough that he could appropriate the transport for the time it would take and knew that the Colonel would not begrudge him that time. Something to think about, anyway.

"Ok team. P2T672 – we've got medical supplies for them and are coming out with fresh produce and grains so our esteemed chef can create some delights for us. For those who haven't experienced this particular planet – you'll enjoy it. They have trading markets once a week and it is an extremely festive affair. Colonel Sheppard has generously told us to 'enjoy ourselves' once we've completed the necessary trade so I hope you brought suitable currency. They have merchandise from all over the galaxy – traders meet here to exchange and sell and it's a great place to pick up souviners – ones you can't take home to give your loved ones as they wouldn't pass the security clearance. Anyway team, let's do this."

He turned and gave the nod up to the control room where both the gate technician and Samantha Carter looked down, awaiting his signal. Colonel Carter made it a point to farewell each team on each mission, something Elizabeth Weir, the previous commander had done also. It showed a sense of teamwork and let the men and women know that she considered each and every mission an important one.

"You all good Masters? Carson gave you the appropriate clearance?" Lorne checked his P90 was secure and risked a quick glance at his Captain. She nodded. They hadn't seen each other since the morning before and it appeared that she had slept better. Her face had a little more colour than the previous day and there was a hint of humour in the green eyes.

"All good to go Major, sir!" All enthusiasm and mischief, he almost waited for the not so formal salute that she would flick his way, but she kept her hand down and let the humour simmer in her eyes a little longer. Just as he let his gaze linger on her a little longer.

The chevrons encoded and the wormhole established and once the event horizon settled, they followed the MALP through with it's cargo – Lorne flicking a casual wave at those in the contol room.

The team took care of the required trading immediately. The medicines were handed over in exchange for produce and other cooking base products and these were carefully stashed aboard the MALP and this was left in a secure location, ready for transport back later that afternoon. Lorne had been waylaid by one of the heads of state needing to urgently discuss a military matter with him, and feeling just a hint of unease, he signalled to his team that they were free to go to the market place to do their own browsing.

"Rendevous back at the gate 1400 hours people. I need to take care of this, I might join you in the market if I can get away. Otherwise, enjoy the shopping."

Captain Masters hung back a little letting the two men go ahead. " Captain?"

"Major... sir. Do you want me to go with you. Backup?"

Lorne bit back a smile, seeing the concern in her eyes. "I'll be fine Captain, thank you. Go and enjoy yourself. It's not often we get the opportunity to mix and mingle with the locals and this event is particularly fun. I'll try and catch up with you a little later. Hopefully this meeting won't run on too long."

"Sir? May I ask what it's about?"

"They've been having problems with a group of insurgents from a neighbouring community. Just a small group, but enough to cause them some concern. They've been coming across during the night and destroying some of their crops and they just want some advice on how best to handle it. Nothing you need to concern yourself with Captain."

"Sir? Shouldn't you take back up to that meeting with you? Protocol would dictate that you don't go into a meeting like that alone. With all due respect sir..."

She dropped her eyes attempting to show deference to his seniority and he had to hide another smile. She didn't do it well and could sense the impatience coiled in her small body. She wanted to go to battle for him, and knew damn well that she was right. Normally it would be a requirement that two members of a team went into a negotiation of any sort, but Lorne saw this more as a casual friendly meeting and didn't see the need to spoil the fun for the rest of his team.

He stepped closer to her after making sure that they were unobserved, and tucked a finger under her chin to lift it slightly. Looking down into her eyes he smiled at her. "Terry, I appreciate the concern, really I do. Go – I'll catch up with you later. Maybe we can sneak away on our own for a few minutes." He released her chin and gave her a little wink, chuckling a little at the blush that soften her colouring and made her seem so very young.

"Take care Evan... sir... I'm just a radio call away if you need assistance.. if you need anything..." She backed away now and he turned to head into the area where the council offices were located pushing down the sudden desire to whistle. And skip.

He met with several of the council and security members and heard their grievances and then offered to do a walkthrough of the area where it was assumed they were getting through. One of the jobs of the Lantien's was to provide a security protocol for their offworld trading partners and while this normally would have been done through official channels and would have involved a meeting back in Atlantis to talk through an appropriate plan, that is - run past Colonel Sheppard first, Lorne was head of this team and as such felt he could handle this one on his own. He pushed down the small hint of unease as soon as he had agreed. He knew that Terry was right – he should be going into meetings like this with back up, but he chose this time to trust these people.

A relatively fast moving river separated the two colonies and the councilmen came to a stop at the edge of the fields and pointed out the demarcation point.

"This is the boundary of our colony. We have always been open to trade and other dealings between the two colonies, but since this destruction has begun to occur we need to find a way to secure our colony and make it no longer accessible. We have tried to sit down with the council members from the other colony, but they do not seem to have any control over the insurgents that are coming onto our land. They do not wish to close the lines of communication between our two groups, in fact to do so, would be considerably detrimental to both colonies. We each grow produce that the other does not. Which in effect, is why a trading partnership has always been successful."

"So what happened to change it?" Lorne wondered out loud. "If it worked for so long, why did they suddenly decide to come in and destroy what you are growing?"

"The river is on our side of the territory and while we have always come to a reasonable negotiation to allow them use of it, they have determined that we are being unfair and this should be offered at no charge. A vote was made amongst the council over there, and the agreement stood. We would charge a small fee for access to the water. The group that voted against decided to take matters into their own hands. They have set up their own irrigation system from their side and come over regularly to destroy out crops to attempt to teach us a lesson. To threaten us. This cannot be allowed to continue. We have lost a lot of our crops in the past few weeks and cannot afford to lose more."

"This is not a solution I can present to you after just one meeting councillor. You should have given me advance warning – given Atlantis advance warning. We would have been more than happy to come up with a workable scenario that kept both parties happy. But we need time and negotiation to do that. I will take your problem back with me for discussion – I'm sorry, but that's the best I can offer..."

He didn't finish his sentence. He heard the click of automatic weapons and eyes immediately following the threat, he found they were surrounded by a group of men all holding automatic rifles on them.

"This is perfect councilman. Now with you as hostage, your people will have no choice but to come to the agreement that we want. Or we will take what we need by force." The man in the centre spoke and Lorne immediately fixed his stare on him, taking in his worn clothing but new weapons. Weapons that were not of this world. Outside traders – weapons were not permitted for trade in the market place so it appeared that these insurgents had gone elsewhere for gratification and we now looking to start their own version of a small civil war. And Lorne had unwittingly drawn himself and his team into it.

Very carefully he moved his hand slowly and clicked his radio active so that the channel was open and his team would hear and understand. And hopefully contact Atlantis for reinforcements. Then had the sinking feeling that his young Captain would come in to rescue him with guns blazing. This was just the sort of thing she was likely to do.

Terry Masters had been strolling through the market place. She had not managed to catch up with Baron and Sanson but was content to troll through the small streets and traders stalls on her own. Underneath the soldier she was still a woman and enjoyed shopping the same as any other female. She had stopped at a small jewellery stand they sold exquisite hand crafted jewellery using gems and stones that at just a first glance, were obviously otherworldly, and sighed, knowing that if she purchased any of them it would be for her own use and not to send back home. There was no way she could explain the glow that came from within these crystalline yellow stones and she contented herself now, with making a small purchase of a tiny jewel on a handcrafted metal chain and carefully secured it around her neck.

Her hands dropped immediately as she heard the crackle of her radio activate and recognising her Major's channel, went to answer. Her voice died as she heard the voices in the background. She heard Lorne's voice, calm and reasoning and the voices of the men who now held both him and several council members hostage as the channel remained open throughout a part of their conversation. She looked around the trading area quickly trying to find Baron and Sanson but they did not seem to be within sight and not wanting to sever the connection that Major Lorne had left open, she quickly checked her weapon and moved away from the trading area. She debated going back to the stargate and radioing Atlantis for assistance, but she pushed that thought away firmly. Her major was in trouble and at the moment she was his only help. Until she could radio her team mates and have them organise help via Atlantis, she would go in and attempt to extract Major Lorne. He was her commanding officer and her friend and she would have his back.


	6. Chapter 6 A Rescue Goes South

CHAPTER 6 – A RESCUE GOES SOUTH

She moved quickly out of the city keeping her ear finely tuned to the radio that still held an active channel to wherever Lorne was being held. He had not been able to get any suitable verbal clues to her as to where they were headed and she did not want to risk communicating with him direct in case her voice was heard by the men holding them and the radio was confiscated.

She heard mention of the word 'river' and 'Petronia settlement' and scrolled through her mind to bring up a mental map of the planet. She had taken it upon herself to do some basic research from within the ancient database, interested to know the terrain and planet type where they would be going. The database included a detailed topography map and she could visualise where the river was and knew that it was the demarcation line between the two settlements.

There had been no voices from the radio for a few minutes, then Terry heard something that caused her to throw her hand over her mouth quickly to silence her own scream. A gunshot, a scream, then radio silence as it was abruptly clicked off. And she had effectively lost communication with her Major. She attempted to reactivate the radio using his channel, but it was silent and she felt a moment of dread ripple through her and hoped the gunshot she had heard had not been meant for the Major.

She reactivated the radio, this time calling Baron and Sanson and quickly apprising them of the situation. Baron and Masters were both ranking officers after the Major and she told them to go the gate and contact Atlantis for reinforcements. Then told them she would be going after the Major. There was a moment of radio silence then Baron reacted.

"Masters! That goes against protocol. You need to wait for backup. Let us communicate with Atlantis then we will rendevous with you and go in together. Do not engage without backup. You know that better than anyone."

"Damn it Baron, I know the rules. I lived the damn things for the past four years. But our commanding officer is in trouble and I'll not leave him in there without backup of his own."

She passed on her own co-ordinates to the two men. "Meet me at the river. We'll go from there. I think that is the last place I received communication – hopefully there'll be some sort of clue as to where they were taken from there. Masters out."

She moved confidently now, hand held steady on her P90 and headed toward the river. She came to the place where she could see clear signs of a struggle and dropping down into a crouch she ran a hand over the stones and the scattering of sticks there, checking for directional signs that would indicate which way they had gone from there. There were scuff marks on several of the stones further along to the right and Terry found something that Lorne had obviously dropped deliberately in order to leave some sort of trail. A small coin from earth. She picked it up and tossed it lightly from hand to hand, eyes flicking restlessly left to right.

_Which way Evan? And what did you just stumble into. Damn, I should have followed you to that meeting. Stayed back far enough so that you didn't know I was there, but at least I could have been of some help when things went south. Should have followed my instincts._

She saw the tips of the buildings of the other settlement across the river and knew instinctively that the men who had been captured had been taken there. She jiggled impatiently, wanting to leave immediately, but knew that she should take her own advice and wait for backup.

She heard sounds behind her and Baron and Sanson ran up slightly out of breath and she blew out a relieved breath of her own.

"Masters! Which direction?" It was Baron who spoke, his own eyes flicking to the other side of the river. "Across there?" He indicated the buildings of the other settlement barely visible.

"I think so. There are two main settlements on this planet and from what I can remember from the topography map, it is a river that separates them. They'll have been taken over by a boat no doubt. From what I could pick up from the conversation off the open channel, a group of men from the other settlement across the river have taken the Major and a group of councilmen hostage. Not sure why though..."

"Do we wait for backup from Atlantis?" This came from Sanson. "I can't see signs of another vessel to be used for crossing."

"Down river – there's another tied up. Passed it before. Leave a sign for the backup team when they arrive. We are three – no need for us to wait when we can just go in. Leave it too long and Major Lorne will be in more danger than he already is. You know he'd do the same for us."

Terry moved back down to where she had seen the boat, and the other two soldiers followed her, casting worried glances behind to the village they had just come from. Terry was right. The Major would be after them immediately, back up or not. They owed him the same courtesy.

Uncoupling the rope that secured it, Baron pushed it out a little while Terry and Sanson jumped in and when it was afloat Baron clambered on board, grabbing an oar quickly to negate the fast flowing current of the river. It took them several attempts to cross. The speed of the current made it difficult to get to the other side and when they managed to get in shallow enough water, it was Terry who leaped out with the rope and pulled the boat up onto the rocky shore.

"Come on guys. We don't have time to spare. Let's go get our Major."

They moved stealthily into the other settlement. It was larger than the one they had just come from and as they received curious glances from the villagers who saw them, they elected to stay close to the walls of the buildings and attempted to stay under the radar. They did not know who was loyal to whom and it was best to simply stay out of sight.

"Masters! Over there. That building with the small window near the top. Look at the doorway down below. An armed guard. Why would they need an armed guard in a village such as this?"

"Unless you had prisoners in there... good spotting Baron. Let's go. C4? I'm thinking one of us takes out the guard, places some C4 on the door and in the confusion get into the building. The smoke should give us a bit of cover."

Baron nodded. "I'm happy with that. Sanson?" They received his nod of approval and Terry pulled out the small grey putty like square of explosive that she carried in her tactical vest and waited until Sanson gave her the nod, creeping forward toward the building. He took shelter in a recessed doorway of an adjacent one, and leaning out briefly he used his handgun to fire one shot at the man guarding the door. He only needed the one.

Once the guard went down, the others moved quickly. Terry placed the ignition fuse in the C4, placed it on the side of the doorframe and running back to where Baron and Sanson had taken cover in the recessed doorway, they waited for the inevitable explosion.

Terry was the first to move. Simulataneously with the explosion, she erupted out of the doorway and was through it in the middle of the swirling smoke, seconds after the doorway shattered. Her weapon was up and she peered through the gloom, seeing a group of men on the other side of the room, in the process of securing their prisoners into cages.

"Captain Masters. Stand down – immediately!" Major Lorne had seen his captain come flying in, battle shining bright in her eyes and he had squelched down that immediate lick of fear at seeing her launch herself so readily into battle with no regard for her own life. His other two men followed and he breathed a quick sigh of relief, knowing that she had at least come with back up and would not need to formally disclipline her.

Terry heard him but did not listen. She was intent on getting to him and freeing all the men currently incarcerated in the cages and did not follow her own ingrained training and discipline. Never go into battle without having worked out where all the players were. She had made a fatal mistake and realised it immediately when she felt the click of a weapon against her waist and a voice hissed in her ear. "Drop you weapon woman or I will shoot you where you stand. Your choice."

Terry's eyes flickered to the Major and she saw the censure there and knew that she had made a serious mistake and it could cost them both their freedom. She felt her captor breathe along her cheek, his face pushed close to hers and she immediately dropped her weapon and executed a basic combat move that should have had him on the ground looking up at her. But she had underestimated her oponent, another error and mentally cursed herself for stuffing up a rescue mission so completely.

_Baron. Sanson. I can't hear them. Hopefully they'll have realised that things went south and stay out of here for now. Wait for backup from Atlantis. Damn. What I should have done._

Her captor cuffed her hard around her head in retaliation and she felt the ringing in her ears and suppressed the shout of pain that wanted to erupt from her. She remembered Lorne's words from the previous morning. _Do not show your fear in the face of your enemy._ And she pushed it down now and did just that. Arrogance and in spades. She pulled up her small body to it's fullest height and let him move his face close to hers again, giving her the opening that she needed. When he got closer she brought her leg up and sideways attempting to connect with his groin, but he appeared to have anticipated that move also and she felt a stinging blow around her head from the butt of the gun he carried. She slipped from his grip and fought for consciousness, but the darkness crept up and the last thing she saw was his face as it loomed over her. And saw by the look on his face that she had failed.


	7. Chapter 7 Who Rescues Whom?

CHAPTER 7 – WHO RESCUES WHOM?

Lorne had seen his Captain go down and mentally cursed. She had tried, he had seen that but her opponent had been stronger, not just in size but in training and while he had seen the determination in her eyes, he had seen something elese in the eyes of the other man. The eyes of a killer. He peered through the smoke haze and saw that Baron and Sanson had dropped back to the walls, pulling back quickly once they had seen their comrade fall. Lorne hoped that would sit tight for now and regroup, come up with a new plan. There were too many guards in the room for them to effect a quick resuce and he knew that they would already have alerted Atlantis and that backup would be on the way.

He winced as he saw the man who had downed his Captain, pick her up roughly from the floor and drag her towards his cell. The door was unceremoniously opened and she was thrown hard onto the floor and he saw from her lack of response that she was at least unconscious for now. Likely a blessing given the rough treatment she had just been given.

His hands and feet were bound but he managed to slide over towards her, and bend slightly so that his mouth was near her ear.

"Captain? Terry?" He spoke softly into her ear, trying to ascertain just how deeply she was out and was rewarded with a soft groan. "Captain Masters!" He spoke more forcibly now, thinking she would likely respond to the authority in his voice as she had been trained to do.

She moved slightly and groaned again, rolling from her stomach to her side, she automatically brought her hand up to her head, massaging the area where she had received the sharp blows from their captor. "Major?" Her voice was slurred slightly and she pushed her eyes open and had to blink several times to get them into focus. "What happened? Feels like a truck ran over me..."

"Close Captain. He was no shrinking violet. You ok? What day of the week is it?"

She grumbled. "Who the hell cares... Major..."

A small laugh bubbled out of him. "I do Captain – especially if it means your brain is scrambled. But judging by that response I'm thinking that there is no damage. Lucky you've got a hard head. Now, can you untie me? And fill me in on your wonderful plan to spring me out of here. Which by the way? Didn't work too well..."

She pushed herself up to a sitting position and feeling a little dizzy she took several deep breaths, seeing the immediate concern in her commanding officer's eyes. "Easy Terry..." A part of her brain registered his change of address. Sometimes he was the soldier and sometimes he was the main. Seems she never knew when one would come out, then quickly pushed that thought aside. She needed to get them out of here, and to do that, she needed to focus and get him free.

She stayed seated for now, and simply scooted along the floor behind him and her small nimble fingers quickly worked out the knots that bound his hands and once they were free, he spent a precious moment turning and bringing a hand to her cheek and just resting it there. She leaned into the warmth of it, grateful for his touch and felt the throb in her head, aching now from the blows she had taken. He saw the pain in her eyes and used his thumb to lightly rub her cheek.

"Hang in there Terry. You've organised backup?" He worked now to free the ropes around his ankles and waited for her reply.

"Baron and Sanson radioed Atlantis before we met at the river. They should be here anytime. What went down Major?"

He was now free and he helped her to her feet, moving quickly to the door of the cell. The councilmen had all been removed from the building now and they were left in here with a group of the insurgents, all fully armed and at the moment in the middle of a rather heated discussion on the far side of the room.

"What are they going to do with the councilmen? Are they intending to hold them hostage for some demand they intend to make?"

"Pretty much in a nutshell Captain. We had more or less concluded our meeting when we were attacked by the insurgents. It seems they have managed to procure weapons offworld. Check out the design. Nothing I've seen out here before. The're more like earth weapons, in fact my first thought when I saw them – they've managed to get hold of some weapons from earth. I have to wonder if someone is helping them... inciting civil war on this world for reasons of their own. These people have co-existed for too long for such a small matter to create such problems. Especially when a solution was presented, then rejected out of hand. Someone is behind them holding the reins and we need to find out who."

Terry leaned heavily against the bars of the cell and Lorne moved behind her, resting his body lightly against hers. He felt that brush of electricity that contact with her brought and couldn't resist dropping his head lightly onto the top of her head. They were unobserved for now, Baron and Sanson had left as soon as they realised they were outnumbered, obviously choosing to wait for backup rather than risk any more captures and the men arguing were not showing them any interest at all.

Until now. The one who had captured Terry moved back toward the cage, and had seen that the Major was now free. He had also noted his proximity to the woman and his eyes had narrowed assessingly. He aimed his weapon at him, indicating to move back. He kept hold of Terry and complied, moving towards the back of the cage but the man barked a command.

"Leave the woman. I have plans for her. Get to the back of the cage. Put those ropes back around your feet."

The weapon was trained on Terry so Lorne had no choice but to comply. He quickly retied the ropes, leaving them loose and easy to get out of, keeping a wary eye on the man holding the gun. He had murder in his eyes, the cold blooded eyes of a killer. Lorne had seen more than his share during his military career and knew when he came face to face with them, that they were simply fanatics, lived for one thing only – their cause.

The man opened the cage and roughly grabbed Terry's arm and pulled her towards him, keeping the weapon pushed into her side.

"Damnit – if you need to take someone, take me! I'm the commanding officer here." Lorne's eyes flared when he saw the man drag Terry out of the cell, saw that due to the blow to her head she was still slightly disorientated and likely not able to fully defend herself.

"I don't think so. This one appeals to me, and I have other plans for her. A little fun perhaps." His smile sent Lorne's anger into overdrive and he pushed up, allowing the loosely tied ropes to untie and surged toward the door of the cell, gripping them tightly.

"Lay one hand on her you bastard and there'll be no place safe for you in this galaxy."

"You have to find us first..." and the man thrust the butt of his weapon into Lorne's face through the bars, causing him to momentarily release his hold of them and fall back, hand going immediately to his cheek. Terry cried out, but he slanted his eyes quickly at her and sent her a message. He was ok. Go quietly with the man and he would find her. Or die trying.


	8. Chapter 8 The Soldier or the Woman?

CHAPTER 8 – THE SOLDIER OR THE WOMAN?

Lorne banged his hand in frustration on the bars of the cell. The insurgents, after flicking him a scornful look, left with the other man who dragged Terry along with him. His radio gone, Lorne resorted to a tried and true form of communication. He simply bellowed.

"Baron! Sanson! Get in here. Now!"

They had been just about to do that. Watching from a safe location they had been waiting for whatever came first. Some of the men to leave in order to even up the playing field, or help from Atlantis. Which should have been here by now. At the anger in the Major's voice, they estimated that things must have suddenly gone from bad to worse, and sliding quietly through the door, all the while keeping a lookout for any more of their insurgents, they found the Major pushed up against the bars of the cell, more than just a little fury spitting out of his eyes.

"Get me out of here now! Where the hell is that backup from Atlantis? Damn it! They've taken Terry... Captain Masters. Get me out of here so we can go after her."

_Oh yeah_ thought Baron. _The Major was pissed. And it was not very often they saw that side of his temper. He was normally even tempered, a good soldier, calm and controlled. But this outburst? Something had gone down that got his back up good and proper. _

As he quickly moved across the room, Baron pulled out his beretta. "Stand back sir – I'll take care of that lock."

Lorne moved to the back of the cell, attempting to get some sort of control over his temper. He had let his men see it, something he had no wish to do. Pushing down the anger, and pushing down all thoughts of Terry and what they might be doing to her out of his mind, he sought to find the calm centre that generally got him into battle, and out of it again. In one piece.

Sanson came running in just as Baron fired his weapon and shattered the lock. "Backup just arrived sir. ETA, five minutes."

Calm now, Lorne stepped out of the cell, energy coiled into his limbs ready and waiting for action. "Good. Tell them to meet us here. I will question every resident of this city until we find who is hiding them, and who has been helping these insurgents."

His energy focused now he strode out of the building and outside into the weak sun that slowly rolled down through the sky. Dark came early to this planet and he knew it was only a matter of an hour or so before they would have no daylight left for searching. Once darkness hit, that would make things more difficult.

When the backup team from Atlantis arrived he gathered them all together. He noted that Colonel Sheppard was with them and wondered if he should step back and let the Colonel take control of this search and rescue, but flicking a glance his way Sheppard nodded at him briefly, indicating that this was Lorne's show and he would only step in if he felt it necessary.

Lorne calmly relayed his instructions, with descriptions of the men and watched as they dispersed to begin their search and their questioning of the residents. If anyone was hiding the men, they would be found and punished. Sheppard waited until the men had moved off and stopped by Lorne.

"You ok Lorne? Your officer... she'll be fine. She's a tough soldier or she wouldn't be out here in Pegasus. You know that."

"Copy that Colonel... but..."

"What is it Lorne? Something I need to know?" The Colonel was an astute man, good at reading between the lines and he sensed something that Lorne was keeping from him.

"Nothing sir. Just that... I suspect the man that took her? He's looking at her as a woman, not as a soldier... if you get my drift."

Something changed in the Colonel's eyes, hardened. "It won't happen Lorne. We'll find her before then." He turned then and left Lorne standing alone in the street, staring at the ground ponderingly.

An hour later the search and rescue team regrouped in the same place. They had spent the time going from door to door questioning all the residents they could locate and none of them seemed inclined to be of assistance. Lorne in particular, had noted from the shift in their eyes and their refusal to meet his own eyes, that it was likely that these people knew exactly what was going on in their settlement. And were afraid for their own lives. He could not blame them for refusing to get involved. They were the ones who had to live here and amongst these people and if they went against them, then retribution would likely be swift and final.

"Where the hell would they go?" Colonel Sheppard was fired up. One of his soldiers was gone, and while she was technically under Lorne's command he was the senior security officer in Atlantis and all security and military staff were under his control. "They haven't taken her offworld. The gate has a security perimeter set up by my men, there are no ships available on this planet. They are here somewhere." He pulled out a terrain map that he had brought from Atlantis. Rodney had found a way to download the map data from the ancient data base onto printed format and this he now unfolded and spread out of the ground, the search team fanned out around him.

Major Lorne squatted down beside him and stabbed a finger at a mountainous area to the west of the settlement, about three clicks away. "That would be my guess as to where the insurgents are holed up. It's apparent that they don't stay in the settlement, that they have their weapons and headquarters out of the built up area. This would provide them with adequate shelter and both an offensive and defensive position. If it was me? This is where I would make my base."

"That's good enough for me Major. It's your call." He stood up and refolded the map and let Lorne give instructions. It was about time he let his junior officer step up to the plate. He was a good man and he led his men and women well and Sheppard was more than happy to step back and let him take the lead.

"Groups of four. We take this area from all sides. Look out for signs of recent building, foot traffic, hidden structures – any sign at all that they have come through that way. Keep on the radio and keep me posted of anything at all times. Once we have narrowed down a likely location, we'll hit it hard, but also mindful of the fact that they hold one of our own in there. Copy that?" They all acknowledged and Lorne saw the small smile that played across the Colonel's lips and knew that he had made the right call.

Terry attempted to struggle as the man, who was almost twice her size, dragged her through the streets and out beyond the settlement. The other insurgents followed – their heated argument of before seemed to have been forgotten and they were silent now, sometimes casting glances at their leader and the woman he dragged along with him. Their glances, when they touched on her, were cruel and had something in them that she had no wish to acknowledge. They would not go easy on her once they got where they were going and she would not make it easy for them either. Given just one small chance she would come up spitting and fighting and she would make them regret that they had even entertained such thoughts about her.

She felt the sun go down abruptly and darkness fell just as suddenly. She was not used to the different weather and climatic patterns on the different worlds. It was more than just alien, it was like being thrust back into another universe where everything you understood and knew was turned upside down. A part of her mind was fascinated, the scientist in her had established the planets distance from it's sun and moon and the amount of revolutions required to formulate the equivalent of one day. The normal human part of her was confused, disorientated. Most of what the body relied on to function at it's full form and capacity was normality and/or adrenalin. Adrenalin was not an issue. The lack of normality cut down the odds just a little. At least this time her captor was human – just a man. Not a wraith. She could deal with a man – had been dealing with them in some capacity or other all her life and could take one down in a heartbeat. The playing field was as even as it was going to get out here in this galaxy.

The terrain changed and she saw that they had entered a mountainous area. She estimated that they had travelled about three clicks from the settlement and she had tried along the way to leave as many clues as she could as to their direction. She had faked dropping to a knee and intentionally scuffed a stone in such a way that one of the soldiers trained in tracking, would instantly pick up that humans had been through this way. She bent branches, an obvious one and at one point she reached into her pocket and dropped the same small coin that Major Lorne had. She had done what she could and the rest of the rescue would be up to her team.

A wooden structure had been built into the side of the rocky hill that rose straight up toward the dark night sky. Casting her gaze up she registered that there were two moons hanging effortlessly in the sky, one large and one much smaller and the cosmologist in her could not resist the grin that game unbidden to her face. Seeing this smile the captor roughly grabbed one of her breasts, accessible now as they had removed her tactical vest back in the holding room and brought his mouth close to her ear.

"I'm going to give you something to smile about very soon. Oh yes, you will be smiling once I have finished with you. I think we are going to become very good friends pretty lady and I shall enjoy sampling some of these fine assets you have." The hand that rested possessively on her breast squeezed painfully and she suppressed the urge to yelp. _Do not show fear in the face of the enemy_. _Not fear Evan – anger. I don't fear them. This man is pathetic and when I get myself out of this, my weapon will be pointed right side at him and I'll watch the smile fade from his face as I pull the trigger._

She kept this anger kindling inside her, knowing that it would get her through the ordeal to come. She was pushed roughly inside the structure and struck around the head again, making her spiral slightly into the darkness, but not fully. Dizzy and disorientated now, she dropped to her knees on the floor, her eyes resting on the booted feet of the man who had dragged her from the settlement.

She wanted to spit on those polished boots, now covered in dust from their journey, but could not seem to find the strength to perform this simple action. His boot lifted now and rested under her chin, lifting her face up so that he could look down into her eyes.

"Time for us to get acquainted." She flicked her eyes around the room, looking for weapons, a window of opportunity – but saw none. The other men had positioned themselves at various places. Some had entered a kitchen area and were preparing what was likely their evening meal. Another had settled down near the large stone hearth to start a fire. One had dropped down onto one of the cots that lined the walls of the large room,much like a bunkhouse. She knew that some had remained outside on sentry duty and hoped that when her team eventually came for her they would be vigilant.

With a sudden movement the man squatted down in front of her and he had a knife in his hand. Turning it in the light of the fire that was now roaring comfortably behind him, he looked assessingly at the sharp blade, and she felt the stirrings of fear coming up from her gut and remembering her Major's words, tried unsuccessfully to push it away. Not the way she wanted to die. Crouched down on the dirty floor about to be raped and knifed by a crazy man. She had imagined her death many times, but this version? Hadn't figured in any of the scenarios.

Without thought she brought the hard part of her head sharply against his and was rewarded with a grunt of pain. _Score one for the woman. Or is that the soldier?_ She gave an inner chuckle, careful to keep her outward expression from showing what she was thinking.

He retaliated quickly, striking her again at the side of her head and she felt herself slowly weakening. Too many hits over too short a time and she was losing the war here. His knife flashed down and she felt , rather than saw, the shirt simply open, exposing her breasts encased in a lacy black bra , one of the small indulgences she had brought with her from earth. She did not need to look up into his eyes to see that there was another emotion showing on his face now. She felt it when he reached out his hand and pulled her breasts free from the bra, squeezing painfully.

She shut her eyes. Nothing she could do. Not at the moment. Hoping that a game plan would magically enter her head she contemplated reciting the elemental table in an effort to distance herself from what was about to happen. Place her mind somewhere else, doing something else. Then it wouldn't technically be happening to her. It would be happening to another woman, one who had lost the ability to physically fight this man.

She heard yelling outside and gunfire and that part of her that was busy processing the elemental table, did a war whoop of it's own. Her team had found her. Her Major had found her and she brought her focus back to the here and now and found one small piece of strength she had kept carefully hidden away. She swung both her arms up in a strong arc and punched upward, connection with his nose with a bone splitting smash and was satisfied to hear him shout, then leap to his feet.

Then even managed a small smile when she heard the door crash open and saw a frenzied Lorne standing in the doorway, P90 raised steadily, his eyes locking immediately with hers.

And that small smile became a grin when the P90 clattered and blood blossomed across the man's chest as justice found it's way into that room.


	9. Chapter 9 Reprimands

CHAPTER 9 – REPRIMANDS

As he burst through the door, his eyes immediately saw Captain Terry Masters. She knelt on the cold floor of the room, shirt neatly slit down the centre, breasts which had previously been encased in a black lacy bra now exposed to the eyes of these men. He swallowed. Couldn't help himself as his eyes drifted downward of their own accord, registering their perfect shape and rosy tipped nipples. That just begged to be kissed.

_Aaah crap. So did not need to see that … not right now._

He dragged his eyes upward again to her face and saw blood at the side of her head and registered the triumphant smile on her face and could not resist one of his own. Whatever inner battle she had fought, had been won. Then he saw the humour in her eyes as she registered the faint blush that crept over his face once he realised that she had caught him staring at her breasts.

_Aaah double crap. Now she'll think I'm some adolescent school boy, unable to control my sexual urges. Jesus, you're in the middle of a battle, a rescue mission and you can't take your eyes off those... gorgeous, delectible breasts... aah triple crap Lorne!_

His P90 clattered almost of his own accord and the man was down before he saw his killer. No second guessing. Lorne had seen immediately as he walked in, what had gone down and what was about to go down. Anyone else would have done the same thing.

Sheppard and two soldiers came crashing in behind him and they immediately fanned out and took down the men in the kitchen and the one resting negligently on the bed. They had been slow to react to Lorne's entrance. Had been fascinated by what their leader was about to do with the woman and their attention had been fully focused on that. Their weapons did not even get the chance to make an entrance and Sheppard was of a like mind with Lorne. Show them no mercy.

Lorne let his P90 slip from his hands and moved quickly toward Terry. He hooked a blanket off the bed as he moved past and seeing that she was struggling to get to her feet, he reached down, grasping her upper arms as gently as he could and helped her stand, feeling her sway a little from the sudden drop in adrenalin. "Easy Captain... take it easy. You've got a head injury and god knows what else happening. Just stand still for a moment."

His thumbs rubbed softly against the flesh of her arms and he felt her shiver, but her eyes still held that small spark of humour and she looked him in the eye before she spoke.

"Was wondering when the cavalry was going to arrive... sir. Timing was a little off, but at least he didn't get to the main event." Her words held humour, but her voice broke a little and he reached down quickly to grab the blanket and place it around her, covering her semi nudity from the others. Hell, from himself. He placed an arm around her shoulders. He would allow himself that for now, perfectly acceptable considering she was one of his team and had just undergone a traumatic experience.

_Two for two..._ thought Lorne. _Stick with me babe and I'll show you the time of your life. Taken hostage by wraith one day, and a group of rapist insurgents the next. Bet that wasn't in the job advertisment... Sign here for a full refund._

He saw in spite of what she had just gone through, the resolve on her face and his respect for her went up more than just a notch. He checked to see that Sheppard had managed to secure the men who hadn't been gunned down and left him to issue instructions as to what he wanted done with them. He planned to get his Captain back to Atlantis and under medical care. They made a brief stop outside. It was cold and dark now and Lorne quickly stripped off his tactical vest and his shirt, giving the shirt to Terry and helping her button it. Her fingers had fumbled so he had simply pushed her hands away and taken over the job himself. She had started to shake now, from the cold a little and from something else, and Lorne had picked up the blanket again and rewrapped her in it and simply lifted her into his arms. Sheppard was right behind him and he had seen the quirk of his eyebrow, but the Colonel had not said a word.

Captain Terry Masters certainly did though.

"Sir. Put me down. Please." She said it through gritted teeth, not wanting any special treatment because she was a woman, not wanting to see the sympathetic looks from the other men.

"If I don't carry you you'll be on the ground in less than ten minutes. You have a head wound and are in shock. Quicker for me to do it this way. And if you stop squirming and complaining, we'll get home even faster."

He heard the Colonel attempt to swallow a laugh, which he turned into a cough. "There'll be an investigation into this mission Lorne. Just a heads up. I understand you went into a meeting with no backup which put your team at risk. We have protocols in place, which I know you're well aware of, so we'll be addressing just what went wrong when we get back to Atlantis. And Captain Masters here has been checked over."

"Yes, sir." There was nothing more he could say. The Colonel was right. He had gone in without backup and this may have been avoided if he had taken his team with him. Or they could all have been captured, which was the more likely scenario. Still there were protocols and rules to follow and he generally did not see the need to flout them for any reason. He would suffer the inquiry and justify his position. If he could. But first, the Colonel was right. Get back to Atlantis.

He allowed her the dignity of walking through the gate on her own and his respect for her went up further. She stood tall and proud and knew that it must have cost her to do so. The pain had clouded her eyes and Atlantis had been alerted to their arrival and he knew that Carson would be on standby when they stepped through the gate.

She was helped onto a gurney by Carson and Lorne stepped back and allowed the doctor to take charge. He scrubbed a hand over his face, tired – bone tired. And relieved. He knew there would be fallout from this mission, but he could handle that. Terry was ok, that was the main thing and technically he had helped stop a small civil war – before it escalated to that anyway. Not bad for a day's work. He yawned loudly, his jaw cracking a little and watched as Colonel Sheppard stepped through the gate with the remainder of the teams. Then sighed – best get this over with.

The official smack over the knuckles stung a little. The Colonel was a fair man and one who had flouted the rules himself more times than Lorne could count. And gotten away with it. But he was a senior officer and sometimes short cuts needed to be taken and essentially as he wasn't under anyone's command out here in Pegasus, he could afford to break a few rules. Lorne had to answer to Sheppard though, and indiscretions such as this needed to be formally mentioned in reports. In turn, that led to official reprimands.

"You know this would be a court martiallable offence if we'd been back on earth?" The Colonel settled himself back in his seat in the conference room. Lorne had chosen to stand, and he did so at ease, hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes sir." What else could he do but agree with the man.

"We bend the rules a little out here. I would have done the same thing Major, and I think you know that. But I have to show that I am following some sort of protocol or I'll get more than my knuckles rapped. The higher ups will come down a little harder on me, so I need to take a bit of a stand on this. I need to ask you to stand down from the next mission and you'll be on base detention for the next week. I could give you the speech where 'this hurts me more than it hurts you', but the punishment's not so bad, really. Think of it as a holiday."

The Colonel steepled his hands and his gaze at Lorne sharpened. "Masters is on medical leave for the week. Could be a good time to assist in her recuperation."

Lorne's gaze shot straight to the Colonel as he processed what the man was saying, then blushed a little as the implications sunk in.

"Sir?"

"Aaah Lorne. I think you know what I mean. Do you need me to spell it out?" The smile on the Colonel's face had Lorne blushing a little more profusely now. "I've heard it said that I have eyes in the back of my head. Not true Major. Just got a good set of 'spidey senses' and they don't often put me wrong. I saw the way you looked at her. I know, I know... frowned upon big time on earth. Direct chain of command and all that crap... yada yada yada."

At that Lorne couldn't resist a small grin of his own. "So, it wouldn't be entirely inappropriate... Colonel, sir?"

"Well, I would prefer to transfer her to another team – if you are going to pursue your... feelings, so to speak. I think it would be wise, don't you?"

"With all due respect sir, I wouldn't do anything to compromise a mission just because of my feelings for her. Nor would I allow myself to play favourites."

"I know that Major, but in the heat of the battle, who would you protect first? Hmm? General O'Neill and Colonel Carter fought it for eight years until they could finally do something about their relationship. They chose not to acknowledge it publicly for the reasons I just set out for you. They didn't want anyone questioning their integrity nor their commitment to the team, instead of each other. That took a lot of guts. The General could have had her transferred to another team, but they worked well together and that was as much an issue for them as the other."

Sheppard watched as Lorne processed what he had said. He liked the Major, and had been quick to pick up the feelings between the Major and the Captain. Hell, the air had all but sizzled. He bet also, that they hadn't done anything about it yet, but he knew from his own experience with the delightful Gina, who now carried his child, that you had to grab love when it hit you in the gut. If you didn't give it a good shot when the chance presented itself, you let something that could be good, hell – real, get away. That in itself was a tragedy.

"You'll do what's right Major. I trust you on that. We'll leave her in your team for now, but any sign that you're feeling compromised in anyway, we find her a new team. Copy that?"

"Copy that Colonel... and thank you. For not giving me too much a hard time... sir!"

"The rules are there for a reason Lorne. We don't deliberately flout them, but sometimes they are too rigid and don't take into account all the necessary factors. In some circumstances we are allowed to bend them – for the right reasons. I personally, think that this is one of those reasons."

He smiled, watching as Lorne's posture relaxed a little. "But you are on base detention this week, regardless! You can also make sure your mission reports are up to date, and I've a little training exercise I want you to run for me. But for now Lorne? Go get yourself some rest and spend a little time with your Captain. See if what you feel is likely to go anywhere. Out here we grab onto the good things when we can and hold on for dear life."

Lorne smiled, and flicked an enthusiastic salute at his commanding officer, then turned smartly on his heel and left the room – resisting the urge to leap into the air and click his heels together.


	10. Chapter 10 Getting to Know You

CHAPTER 10 – GETTING TO KNOW YOU

She had had to be forcibly restrained in the infirmary bed and when Lorne walked in after his meeting with Colonel Sheppard, it was to raised voices. An impatient tone came from Dr Beckett and a more plaintive one came from Captain Masters. Terry.

He didn't know whether to smile or frown when he walked in. Carson had his hands resting on her shoulders and was attempting, gently – to ease her back down onto the bed. She still wore his shirt, which was far too big for her and she struggled against Carson's restraining hands, in no uncertain terms telling him that she was fine, and could sleep much better in her own quarters thank you very much!

"Looks like you could do with a little help Carson?" Lorne deliberately slowed his pace. He needed those precious seconds to rake his eyes over her face, assessing for himself her injuries and down to where the swell of her breasts jutted enticingly from his shirt. He remembered how they had looked when he had forced his way into the room, and the flush of defiance on her face as she had looked up at her captor.

"Is my Captain causing a few problems Doc?" Carson had huffed an impatient breath and turned to look at Lorne.

"Major Lorne. Perhaps you could order your Captain to remain in the bed for the night? I seem to be having little success. She has a head injury and shows signs of disorientation and I don't want her wandering around the base unsupervised."

"Copy that Doc. Leave it to me."

Gratefully Carson stepped aside and allowed Lorne to approach the bed. Terry had ceased her struggle with the doctor and cast her somewhat sulky eyes at Lorne, but the expression changed when her eyes met his, and Carson registering the expression, immediately gave a small cough and made himself scarce. It seems that there was more to their relationship than met the eye and he preferred not to be witness to anything he shouldn't be seeing.

Lorne's voice stopped him before he could leave the room. "Doc? How about I take responsibility for her tonight. Make sure she gets safely back to her room, and that she rests. Sounds like everyone wins this way..."

Carson turned his laugh into a cough. "Indeed it does Major. And I'll allow you that, but if she appears dizzy or you think in any way that her condition is worsening, I want her back here immediately. No arguments."

"Got that Doc – and thank you. I think you will have an easier night if she is not fighting you every step of the way... hmm Terry?"

His deliberate use of her first name left the doctor in no doubt as to where their relationship was likely heading and he felt genuinely happy for the Major. He had not appeared to be involved with a woman since he had been in Atlantis and companionship was important, even if it was a member of his own team – and as far as Carson was concerned that was entirely his own business.

"Go Captain. But I want you back in the morning for a full checkup. You're on a weeks medical leave..." When she moved to complain vocally about that, Lorne took her hand and helped her down from the bed.

"Take the week Terry. There'll be no missions this week anyway – I'm on base detention for my lack of backup at that meeting..."

She let him help her down, and when he hooked her hand in the corner of his elbow she did not resist, even leaned slightly against him, feeling his warmth and strength.

They didn't talk very much as he guided her back to her private quarters. He was happy to have her lean comfortably against him, and when he activated her door opener and moved her easily inside her quarters, he felt a little shiver of excitement. Alone with her – in her quarters. She may have been placed on bed rest more or less, but even if he could simply take her in his arms, without any eyes on them, he could at least fulfill the first part of his adolescent fantasies.

And he did just that. She stood uncertainly in the centre of her room, and he gently pulled her back against him and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her head drop comfortably against his chest and looked down in surprise when he felt her shake a little.

"Hey, ok love?"

She did not answer, but felt her sobs and he simply led her over to the bed and eased her down so that she was sitting. Removing her shoes he contemplated taking off her clothes and tucking her up into bed, but she had started to shake, so he helped her to lie down, and simply lay beside her, pulling her into his arms.

She buried herself as close as she could and he held her until she had finished crying, knowing that as a woman, this was a necessary part of healing. Men tended to push these emotions away, but woman, well... they let the emotions come out and sometimes this helped them heal faster than men. Not so much bottled up. Not so much left to fester.

He felt the moment that her breathing changed and realised she had fallen asleep. He had promised Carson that she wouldn't be alone that night, and easing himself into a more comfortable position, he let her sleep, and with her tucked up beside him, he let his own eyes drift shut and melted into his own cocoon of darkness.

He awoke with the early morning light just beginning to filter in and felt the warmth of her body beside him. Looking down he saw that she slept deeply, and smiling a little he eased himself away from her, needing to shower and get out of the clothes he was wearing. He left her sleeping, and moved into her bathroom, a mirror image of his own and while he waited for the shower to heat up he tossed his clothes into a corner, not giving any thought as to what he would put on when he got out.

The sting of the hot water was heaven and he heaved a relaxed sigh, body and mind more or less at peace, having slept well – even fully clothed and on top of the bed. He heard the shower door open and turned quickly, thinking that she may have become disorientated and forgotten that he had been in the room during the night. His breath hitched. She was breathtaking. Naked, she had shed her own clothes, and her lovely green eyes were smokey with need and still a little sleepy.

"Major... fancy sharing the hot water..." He voice was soft and wordlessly he nodded, moving back slightly to allow her to enter the stall and shut the door behind her. She immediately stepped up close to him, sliding her arms around his neck bringing the entire length of her body in instant contact with his. He immediately sprung to attention, instantly hard and in need of her warmth, and his own arms snaked around her waist and smoothed over the soft flesh there, then ran enticingly over her buttocks that swelled firmly down to lovely muscular thighs. He pulled her tighter towards him, and felt the springy texture of her hair tickle his erect penis and she ground herself hard against him, groaning slightly as his hand dipped under and ran a seductive line through her slick folds.

His voice was husky as he spoke into her ear. "Shall we move this to somewhere more comfortable? Say the bed? I think you're supposed to be resting.. or something like that." Her husky laugh was her assent and his gripped her under her bottom so that she could lift her legs to cling around his waist, and flicking the shower off he moved them both, saturated and dripping, to her bed where he lay her down gently, following down with his eager tongue than moved from the top of her body to the body, tasting and torturing just a little, taking the droplets of water that glistened on her skin.

She writhed beneath him, restless movements on the bed, and there was amusement in his eyes as he moved back up and looked down into her eyes, his own shuttering slightly as her hand reached out to firmly grasp him and stroke him almost to his limit. His hand reached down to lightly grip her wrist, still her movements to allow him time to get his breath back.

"Slow down sweetheart. We've got time..." And time is what he took. Trailing his fingers lazily over her body, stroking her intimately, then withdrawing when she started to moan.

"Damn it Evan... stop teasing.. I want you inside me – now!" Her marine voice had him laughing loudly, and had the desired effect. He moved on top of her, and without waiting for a further invitation, he entered her moist centre and sighed. This was indeed where he most wanted to be and he started an easy rythym that had her gripping his shoulders and widening her startling blue eyes at him. He kissed her then, hard and in response he increased his rythym until he felt her tremors and knew that she was close. He wanted to see her first orgasm, wanted to feel it and watch the awareness come into her eyes and he was not disappointed. The look of passion in her eyes had him going over the edge himself and he settled beside her, heart racing, simply needing to hold her until they could both come down.

"Hey... I'm sure this is not the rest that Carson had in mind for you." Idly his hands stroked down the length of her body, needing to keep the contact with that skin that he had been fantasing about for the past two weeks.

"Evan?"

"Yeah, Terry..."

"I don't trust men easily... had a few bad relationships over the years, and just preferred lately, to be alone... noone to have to answer to... with you? I feel different. But just so you know... sometimes things get too much and I just need to get away. So if that happens, don't take offence, don't try to second guess why, just accept."

"I can do that Terry... let's just takes things slowly... see where it goes. I'd like to get to know you, all of you and this is just the beginning..."


	11. Chapter 11 A Charcoal Sketch

CHAPTER 11 – A CHARCOAL SKETCH

Colonel Sheppard made sure that he was kept busy. So much for the holiday. Between mission reports, additional training exercises, reorganising base security courtesy of a suggestion made by the Colonel himself, Lorne found himself busier on base detention that any normal week. With missions thrown in. He allowed a bit of distance between Terry and himself, mindful of her comments about trust and possibly just needing some time out now and again. He preferred not to put her into the situation where she would feel stifled by his company, so he made a point of seeing her once a day only and allowing her the nights on her own. This latter was the hardest part. He had enjoyed spending that night with her,enjoyed the way they fit together and the thrill of waking up in the morning with a warm body beside him. A feeling he could quickly grow used to.

Near the end of that week he popped his head into the gym where she was doing a light workout to bring her body slowly back up to full strength and catching her eye, he winked at her. She was quick to respond. Grabbing a towel and her water bottle, she cast a quick look around to make sure they were unobserved, then wound her arms around his neck and kissed him hard, pushing her lower body enticingly against his.

"Missed you." She whispered and he felt his lower body respond instantly to her touch. "I'm feeling all... better."

"I can tell..." he chuckled against her lips, and reluctantly moved her back slightly from him. "But I want you up to full speed for next week's mission, so not overtaxing you in any way was a good thing. But perhaps... since you're obviously feeling better. Dinner tonight?"

"In our esteemed mess? Can't wait..."

"Ok challenge on... I'll organise a picnic, we can go to the mainland - we'll take a jumper, away from prying eyes and knowing looks. Let them wonder, but we can still maintain our privacy for now. Until I can convince Colonel Sheppard that my feelings for you are not going to compromise any missions."

"Aaah, I love that serious side of you Evan, it's important to me too - with our training and discipline. We don't give ourselves easily, nor do we risk things unnecessarily. Let's take 'us' slowly and when we're ready, we'll take it public. Although I'm sure there's a lot of speculation already. Carson was asking some leading questions, but I know he is discreet and wouldn't say anything to anyone.."

"Sheppard knows..."

At this admission, Terry's eyebrows shot skyward. "Ah crap... what sort of trouble are we in?"

"None... he understood. And the rules out here? They're different. He's just concerned about mission integrity and I'll prove to him that it's not an issue. If it becomes one, he will look at transferring you to another team - but we'll cross that bridge if we come to it. But this is your career too, and I won't make any decisions about that without you having first say. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough Major Lorne... I trust that you'll do the right thing by both our careers. They're important, yes - we spent most of our lives in some way or other training to get to this point in our lives. But what I've felt for you these past couple of weeks? No... I'm not ready to throw my career out the window, but I'm willing to make sacifices to ensure that both are maintained to the highest standard."

"Spoken like a true soldier..." He ran a hand lightly now over her hair, then reluctantly went to leave the gym. "Meet me in the jumper bay - 1800 hours? Leave the food to me... I'll surprise you."

"Perfect Evan. And yes, I suspect that you will surprise me..." She gave him a hot look with her eyes and turned to head back to her workout, a smile on her face that she couldn't quite manage to push aside, even when the pain of a far too strenuous workout had her lying breathless on the floor of the gym looking up at the ceiling.

She was there in the jumper bay right on the dot of 1800 hours and smiled when she saw Evan, dressed casually for once in comfortably worn jeans and a nice short sleeved collared shirt with a large picnic hamper complete with rug at his feet. He looked so adorable that she couldn't resist an immediate smile, and simply stood there for a moment looking at him, loving the way his brown eyes lit up whenever he looked at her. They were alone in the jumper bay so she could go straight to him, reach up on tiptoes, not touching and just slide her lips over his, enjoying his taste and the surprised expression that came into his eyes. He automatically wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer and that was all right too. Tingles shot through her and she wanted him - now and had to close her eyes briefly to still the need that pulsed through her. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Jesus Terry... what was that?"

"Hormones, I'm guessing... but hey? Could be something to do with the slightly elevated axis tilt that we are experiencing at the moment..."

"Are we talking metaphorically or cosmologically?"

"Take your pick Evan... but I'm thinking... the sooner we get to the mainland, the sooner we can verify that... metaphorically of course..."

Evan couldn't help himself. He blushed - he was simply not used to sexual bantering and found it both alluringly sexy and a little disconcerting. This woman was very different that those he had previous relationships with - normally he was attracted to the quiet, intellectual types who enjoyed artistic pursuits and he found this fiesty marine with the hot body and openly sexual nature refreshing and made him think that perhaps his previous relationships had not worked because he was literally barking up the wrong tree. His own nature was quiet, and needed someone like Terry to bring out more than just the sensitive man that he showed to the world. She would bring out his hidden passions and the desire to be so much more than he thought he could be.

Evan picked up the hamper and the blanket and Terry noticed the satchel that still rested on the ground. At her raised eyebrow he shyly flicked his eyes down at it. "My paper and charcoals. I want to draw you, so that I can paint you later. If you'd sit for me?"

"Clothed or not... Major?" and teasing him now she picked up his satchel and carried it into the jumper, leaving Lorne to follow shaking his head at her. Yep, she was a breath of fresh air in his life.

It was a beautiful evening on the mainland and once they had landed the jumper and fetched out the picnic gear, then sun was just beginning a stunning descent over peaceful water. She leaned against him briefly after she had spread out the picnic rug, and he wrapped his arms around her, securing her back against him so that they could watch the sun go down together. She turned her head slightly so that she was looking up at him and he couldn't resist dropping a light kiss onto her smiling mouth.

"I want to paint you in the sunset... with all that golden light playing over your hair and skin. Damn, I'll have to be content with charcoal tonight." Then he forgot what he was about to say as she began unbuttoning the tiny row of pearled buttons that held the two sides of her light summer dress together and his eyes widened as he saw she was not wearing a bra. "Oh... charcoals will be fine..." and he reached out a hand to lightly caress her soft breasts and watched as he eyes darkened slightly as he brought the peaks to quick arousal. His mouth replaced his hands and these travelled down her thighs and lifted her short skirt so that it rose up above her hips. His hand found bare buttocks and he chuckled.

"Someone's a naughty girl..."

"Not naughty... hopeful... and Major Lorne?"

"Uh huh?"

"That feels... nice..."

"Just nice? Maybe I can rectify that ..."

"Oh yeah... much better..."

"Nicer?"

His hands found hidden treasures, soft folds already beaded with moisture, slick and inviting as he slid his fingers inside. She arched against him and he felt a little like a boy in a candy store. Didn't know where to start first. Then decided he'd just do it all at once, consequences be damned.

Afterwards she lay back on the blanket, her long hair spread out reaching the sand and the expression on her face was one of satisfaction.

"I want to draw you, just like that. All warm and sated. Do you mind?"

She smiled her assent and watched as he pulled out his charcoals and arranged a sheet of paper on his lap. His face became almost serious as he began hesitant strokes, then bolder across the paper, his eyes flickering upwards to drink in her body and face, before returning to the paper on his lap. She enjoyed watching his face, the ways his eyes changed in the light and the easy familiarity he had with his chosen medium. She didn't speak, just let him draw and half an hour later, when a small smile curved his lips and he put down his charcoal, she sat up and came around behind him, winding her arms around his neck and kissing the sensitive spot she had discovered there.

"Mmmmm... you have me sorted, don't you?" His voice was husky and she watched his eyes change as need filled them again. She looked down at the paper on her lap and reached over to hold it out.

"You see me as beautiful..." her voice was almost reverent. The picture, while only in black and white, showed a woman who had been loved. The charcoal strokes had been lovingly softened to show curves and sensual abandon as her limbs spread comfortably over the rug, and he had captured the look in her eyes. Passion. Heat. Need. She shivered and lowered the picture back to his lap.

"Not beautiful... but perfect. There is not perfection in beauty - in you I find perfection." His hand skimmed over the picture he had drawn of her and his reverie was broken by the crackling of his radio, still in the pocket of his pants now strewn negligently on the sand.

"Damn. Atlantis. What do they want? So much for a night off..." He reached for the radio and activated it, but there was static and crackling and Colonel Sheppard's voice came out broken up and disjointed.

"Dont...repeat...attack...compromised...out" His eyes darted quickly to Terry and she picked up the vibrations immediately, reaching for her clothes in one movement.

"Crap. Colonel? Say again? We've got interference."

"Atlantis...compromised...Ronon..."

"Damn. Terry? We've got to get back there. Something's happened. Something must have come through the gate." He pulled his own clothes on quickly, leaving everything else where it lay, and trying the radio once again he attempted to get a communication to Atlantis.

"Atlantis. Come in. Colonel Sheppard? Colonel Carter?"

The airwaves had gone dead and Lorne felt a sickening fear growing in his stomach. Terry grabbed his arm to urge him back to the jumper. "We need to go in under stealth mode Evan. It sounds as thought they've been compromised and likely that was last ditch effort of the Colonel to get communciation out. Are there any teams offworld?" She had switched immediately to military mode and he felt a surge of pride in her. His own training had immediately come to the forefront as well and he was able to compartmentalise what they had just shared and become the soldier. And put away the man.


	12. Chapter 12 Atlantis Under Seige

CHAPTER 12 – ATLANTIS UNDER SEIGE

The flew in low and cloaked over the city and the first thing that Lorne had noticed as they left the mainland? The lights of Atlantis had not been left on. The city was dark.

"They've taken out the ZPM's. Not wraith then. Someone else, someone who knows how the city is powered. Damn – we're going in blind. We can't get into the jumper bay – we'll have to land on one of the piers and go in by foot."

"Any idea who'd attack Atlantis Major? Other than the wraith?"

Lorne flicked a glance at Terry who sat tall and alert in the second seat, peering out the window at the darkness of the city they were almost upon. It was back to "Major" he thought, and rightly so. Looking at her he didn't have to wonder whether it was the soldier or the woman... the woman had been carefully replaced and she had had the foresight to bring a change of clothes with her – given the fact that she had worn _very _little to their rendevous at the mainland. It was the soldier who sat beside him now, her hair hastily tied back by an elastic tie she kept permanently strapped around her wrist for such emergencies.

"The Genii tried to take out Atlantis through the gate not long after we arrived but we have a somewhat uneasy alliance with them now... so who knows? Either they've decided that the alliance is no longer acceptable to them, or we've another enemy who wants the city."

He circled once more around the city, staying low and coming in as close to the main tower as he could, to see whether any movement or action could be detected from within. He had tried the radio several times, but the communication channels were eerily quiet and Lorne was left with the fear that all or most of the personnel were dead.

"Major? Any chance that those insurgents had backup – others who have decided to seek retribution against us?"

He turned to her, watching as her serious eyes reflected his own fear. "It had crossed my mind Captain. In fact, it was the first thought that crossed my mind. Those weapons they had, had to have come from somewhere. I thought they looked like earth weapons, but it's a possibility that earth weapons have been copied by other worlds. Find out where they came from, and we might just have our answer."

He touched the jumper down at the end of one of the piers and shut everything down except the cloaking device. They may need to make a quick getaway and if those that had taken the city were doing external patrols as well, he didn't want the jumper found.

"Weapons Captain? I've only got a beretta."

Terry had produced a knife from her bag and waved it a little lacklusterly in the air. "This is my contribution sir... didn't think beyond... dinner."

Lorne allowed himself a small smile, remembering that they hadn't quite got to the dinner stage and wouldn't now – the picnic was still abandoned on the beach at the mainland. Hopefully some of the animals native to the mainland would enjoy a meal courtesy of Atlantis tonight, because neither him nor Terry would.

"Right Captain. Let's go in. We'll do a sweep of the lower levels first, see if we can get a bead on whose in there and what they're after. One of the ZPM's are in a generator room on the down level so we'll make that our first stop, then fan out from there. I want to see where the personnel are being held, if at all. If we can free some of them, then get to the weapons room we might stand a chance of defending ourselves."

She nodded once and just before they went in he paused, a hand on her arm. "I'd say something corny, like – 'this ones for luck', but quite frankly, I just want to kiss you, once more."

Lorne pulled her hard against him and his lips took hers by surprise, hot and brutal and whooshed the air out of her lungs as she struggled to breathe. Resting his forehead against hers she smiled. "So into battle Major Lorne, and with that to stoke my fires, I'm good to go."

In spite of the seriousness of the situation, he allowed a small chuckle and framed her face in his hands. "Take care in there Captain Terry Masters. I want you in one piece. I have a painting I need to complete."

With that he moved quietly into the city with Terry at his back, weapons such as they were, drawn and held ready.

They instantly headed for the lower levels as planned. The city was dark and quiet and Lorne felt a sense of unease, as thought they had stepped back in time before the earth teams had arrived and the city was still slumbering beneath the ocean. The silence spoke volumes. There was also noise in Atlantis, there was always life and most importantly – there was always light. The city lit up on it's own, powered by ZPM's but activated initially by the ancient gene of the personnel from earth as they had stepped through that gate for the first time. The city had been awash in light ever since, even during times when power had become an issue and certain parts of the city had had to be shut down to conserve power to allow a shield to be activated. Lights still remained, at least in the control tower area. The dark corridors beckoned them downward and as they moved to the lower levels and encountered no one or nothing, Lorne's sense of unease grew.

He paused outside the lower level generator room. "Something's off... where the hell is everybody? I would have thought if Atlantis was dark, and it had been taken over – they would have someone down here in the lower levels? No one's being held in the cell area that we passed. Damn... that bad feeling? Getting worse..."

Terry stood close at his shoulder and he felt the tickle of a loose strand of hair that had escaped. "Is it possible they've moved people off world Major?"

"Possible, sure. Unlikely? That's a big move on their part, but we'll keep moving. I'm going to try and get that ZMP back on line and we'll make our next move from there."

They moved into the generator room and Lorne stopped suddenly in the middle of the room, Terry bumping into him softly. Automatically he reached behind a hand to steady her and her eyes registered what his had. The ZPM was not there.

"Ok, this is looking bad. They knew we had ZPM power – they've come here especially to take our power. Otherwise they would have simply disabled it. That requires inside knowledge of how Atlantis works. Those weapons? Inside knowledge as to what powers the city? Where would that information come from. We don't trade our weapons and we don't go around advertising what this city is juiced by."

"Next stop armory...Major?"

"Copy that Terry. We need to weapon up and find out just where the hell everyone else. Not much point us coming in on our white chargers if there's no one left to rescue."

The armory was a level up and they moved quickly through the dark hallways. Many of the weapons were gone. Whoever had come through to Atlantis knew exactly what they were looking for and had gotten in and out of dodge easily and quickly.

_But where the hell is everyone?_ Lorne's brain was firing questions quicker than he could answer. _They've come for weapons and power. Damn, we're talking more than a civil war – we're talking a multi planet war or disagreement of some sort. These guys are preparing for a big seige and we're the first port of call._

Lorne and Terry were just about to step out into the hallway leading up to the control tower when Lorne felt a weapon jam into his neck and a voice he recognised said. "Drop you weapon. Now!"

"Colonel Sheppard. It's me – Lorne!"

"Damn it Lorne! I thought you were one of them! Did you get my message?"

"It came through broken up, but we got the gist of it. Enough to come in under stealth and prepared for the city being under attack. Jesus Colonel. Who the hell did this?" Lorne blew out a relieved breath as the weapon was quickly removed from his neck and a small flashlight played briefly over his face, then flickered to Terry.

"They came through the gate. They had the IDC of the trading village where you had first found the insurgents. We had given them an IDC code once an agreement was formed, but only to be used in emergencies. Given the problems they had had with the insurgents, we thought they may be under attack again and had lowered the shield. Approximately 30 men came through, weapons Lorne? Damn, I'd swear they were earth design. They hit us hard, took the control room and had the men through the city within a half hour. We had little time to rally an offensive, let alone defend the city. They've taken out all but one of the ZPM's and a lot of our weapons are gone. Rodney's down in the west wing generator room trying to get the one ZPM back on line and functioning."

"Jesus Colonel! They had to have been planning this for some time. To have that sort of intel? How many ZPM's we had, weapons, number of personnel - and just when to hit us. Where the hell have these guys been getting their intel?"

Sheppard flicked his light up the hallway indicating that Lorne and Terry follow him and replied. "That's exactly what I want to know Major. As soon as Rodney gets that ZPM on line, we'll find out the gate address they went to, and we'll be taking back what's ours. They took hostages, most of our personnel were taken. I managed to escape along with Ronon, Rodney and a handful of others and our priority has been to try and get the city on line. We can't even open the jumper bay doors without the city power, so rock and a hard place until we get things up and running again."

"What do you want us to do Colonel?" Lorne looked back at Terry to make sure she was following.

"Do a full sweep of the city Major, find out if anyone else managed to get away and check the lower area storage bay. I stashed some weapons there when the wraith caught us out unexpectantly last time. That's where I was headed when I ran into you, but I want to get back and help Rodney. He's getting a little... stressed. Doesn't perform too well under pressure."

Something in the Colonel's voice had Lorne asking. "Sir? Gina... was she taken?"

"Yes Major. Along with our other personnel. My priority? Make sure they're all safe." His voice held a hint of censure as though he suspected Lorne thought him capable of putting his wife and child first. They were all his responsibility - yeah, it cut him to the bone to know she was gone, but he had to push that away and deal with the whole picture and knew that he would do everything in his power, as would Lorne and the others still in Atlantis - to get all their missing personnel back.

"We'll get them back sir. Goes without saying, we leave no one behind - someone taught me that..."

Sheppard gave a dry chuckle. "Glad to see that you listened at some of my lectures..."

Sheppard flicked a smile to Lorne and Terry and headed toward the west wing generator room, leaving the pair to head another level down to where Sheppard had said weapons had been stashed. They found them and Lorne chuckled a little at the small arsenal that he had on display in the middle of the room. "I gotta hand it to the Colonel. He's got all his bases covered. This little lot will give us some backup at least. We'll carry what we can and head up to the control room. I'd rather stay away from McKay until he gets that ZPM sorted - he can be a little cranky when working under pressure - which is most of the time!"

They moved through the lower levels and found a team of scientists who had escaped detection in one of the lower labs and after hearing the city wide announcement that the city was under seige, had chosen to take refuge rather than expose themselves. Lorne gathered them up, made sure there were no injuries, and shepharding them ahead of Terry and himself like sheep, herded them upstairs toward the control room. En route they found another group of people, a large one this time – and they had been some of the personnel who had taken leave to their quarters early that evening and had been there when Sheppard had made the city wide announcement that it was under attack. They had banded together and had also taken refuge in a secure area. _So, _thought Lorne._ They didn't get all our people. Not as bad as we thought..._

He found Ronon there with several other marines and they were consolidating supplies and equipment that they had managed to locate into the middle of the room. Lorne and Terry added their share of the arsenal, receiving a pleased grin from the big Satedan. He immediately snatched up one of the energy weapons, gave it an experimental twirl and deliberately sighted down the barrel, causing two of the scientists to cower a little under his fierce demeanor. Lorne suppressed a smile. He was an intimidating man, but a fair one. If you had him on your side, he was your friend for life, but trust did not come easy to him and most of the personnel in Atlantis were wary of him. Lorne had long ago formed a reasonable relationship with him, enjoying the odd meal together and sometimes hunting on the mainland.

"Now we're talking... Lorne? You run into Sheppard?"

"Yeah Ronon - he's gone down to help Rodney. The ZPM should be online soon and then we'll see what power we have in the control room. Priority is to get the gate operational so we have a way out of here." Lorne had automatically taken charge with Sheppard elsewhere and Ronon was quick to nod in agreement.

At that moment the lights in the control room flickered once, then cascaded slowly into awareness, with each of the control panels lighting up in response. Lorne and Terry looked and one another and Terry raised her eyebrows. "Sir? Looks like Dr McKay works ok under pressure after all."

Her eyes must held something when she looked at Lorne, because Ronon's glance flickered curiously from one to the other, then he gave a small shrug as if to say - 'not my business anyway'.

"Good old Rodney. The louder he squawks, the better he works..." Lorne had moved over to the gate control panel and began checking the data base to see what the last address dialled was. He was interupted by Rodney rushing into the control room, red in the face and eyes slightly frenzied and he yelped when he saw Lorne touching the controls.

"Not a good idea Major! We don't know what sort of malfunction may have taken place when the power was shut down. Let me run a diagnostic on the gate first." Sheppard had followed him in, shaking his head slightly and rolled his eyes at Lorne as if to say - 'let him do what he needs to do.." and Lorne stepped back from the control with a hands out gesture, allowing Rodney to step up and take over. Gladly.

Terry had sidled closer to Evan while Rodney and Sheppard put their heads together over the gate diagnostic. Running through the configerations, Rodney pointed out the last addresses that had been dialled by Atlantis personnel, with Sheppard writing down the address that was dialled last, then inputing the data into the ancient base to check for a planet match. Evan felt Terry's hand brush up against his, and moving slightly so that they were screened from the others, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, noting the small smile that came to her face. Suddenly it felt good to be able to share some of his feelings that inevitably came to the surface during a mission, feelings that when in the company of male soldiers, one did not normally bring to the surface. With Terry, he could be the soldier, and still show her a part of the man. Not to his detriment either, because he knew that she would understand and not judge him for it. And knew also that she needed reassurance of her own - be it soldier or woman. He was more than happy to provide that for her.

"Gotcha!" Sheppard's voice held more than just a hint of elation and when he started a dialling sequence, Lorne was not the only one scrabbling to grab a weapon plus other necessary equipment. When the Colonel was on fire, well, the rest of the bonfire better just catch up.

"Ok people. We have a match. P9R279. Not one of our usual list of planets to visit, so not a lot to go on. Here's a quick visual - memorise what you can, then let's move out. I want our people back. We'll recon for now - if we can take them alone, we will - otherwise I've give the SGC the heads up and they have teams ready to move out if we need backup. We'll take all the extra weapons we can carry - put them into back packs - whatever. Our people there will need weapons if we can get to them. Make that 'when' we get to them - no 'ifs' on this one. We bring them home."


	13. Chapter 13 Desert Storm

CHAPTER 13 DESERT STORM

Colonel Sheppard sent a MALP through the gate first and found it unguarded, at least by outward appearances. He felt a tingling along his spine and wondered briefly if they were somehow being set up. Something didn't feel right.

"Let's take this one with extreme caution people. I don't get good vibes about this." He checked the slide on his weapon and turned to face the assembled group in the gate room. The wormhole was established and the MALP remained on the other side. Rodney was going to remain in the control room along with two marines. They couldn't risk all the remaining personnel going offworld and leaving Atlantis with no one at the helm. In case things went south.

"Sheppard? Did you notice something strange about those men?" Ronon was getting impatient. He wanted to go through the gate and bring back their people, but he trusted the Colonel's instincts as much as he trusted his own, and if Sheppard said he was picking up some bad vibes, then likely something was well and truly off.

"Yeah Ronon. The way they spoke? It was almost by rote. Like they'd rehearsed their lines..."

Sheppard paused, about to step through the gate. "Think it means something?"

"I've been around you long enough Colonel Sheppard." It was Lorne who spoke this time. "If you say it means something, then it likely does. Significant. You think someone might be schooling them in what to do and say? Perhaps the same people who gave them the weapons?"

"Looking more and more that way... and whoever they are, they want to stay in the background. Let's go, but ears and eyes everywhere. Don't trust anyone. And get our people back in one piece."

"Yes sir!" Lorne and Terry both spoke in unison and Sheppard shot them an amused look before stepping through the gate.

Lorne and Sheppard both hitched surprised breathes on the other side. Desert storm, or memories of it. Both of them had been in Afghanistan and this planet for all intents and purposes, looked too much like the country where they had fought a war that had them both hating sand and hot sun, especially if there was no sign of water in sight.

"Aah crap Colonel, sir. Couldn't they have taken them to a colder planet. One with trees and water. Sand... and hot sun... pleasant memories this does not bring back!"

"Copy that Lorne. Ok, tracks lead away from the gate. Unfortunately in more than one direction so we'll need to split up. The MALP shows no life signs nearby, but don't rely on this – keep all your senses on high alert. I still have that damn feeling that something bad is about to go down. Ronon? You want to take a team of two and head in that direction? Keep radio contact all the way. You two with me. I need four more groups – Masters, Lorne? You guys can team up and take the northern quadrant. Radio contact at all times!"

Lorne waited until the others had moved off in their respective directions and giving Terry a small smile, he took the lead and moved off away from the gate. The heat was somewhat relentless and they were soon taking water bottles from tactical vests and attempting to take small drinks in order to ration the water. The desert terrain had changed to encompass rocky outbreaks and Lorne noticed that these increased the further they got from the gate. They paused several times to establish radio contact with the other groups and a half an hour after they had left the gate Lorne was convinced that the tracks they had been following did not belong to the missing Lantien personnel.

"They wouldn't have moved a large group this distance. They must have gone in another direction. Or this is a ruse. They gated here then struck straight out again. I agree with Sheppard, bad feelings compounding upon bad feelings. Something's not right." He activated his radio. "Colonel Sheppard? I think this is a ruse. I think they've planted decoy tracks to make us think they're on this planet. Likely they've gated straight off somewhere else. There's no one out here..." He waited until the Colonel had acknowledged and requested they meet back at the gate. Deactivating his radio, he nodded to Terry.

"Let's head back. We've been taken in - this was a little too pat." He barely finished his sentence when a bullet whistled past him and he instinctively ducked. "Get down Captain – now"

She didn't need to be told twice. She had heard the bullet whistle past as well, as was already dropping into a defensive crouch, weapon held out in front, eyes flickering around to see where the bullet had come from.

"Location Captain?"

"Negative Major. I can't see movement. Wait it out for a few minutes. They'll try again and we should be able to get a location on them."

The next bullet was a little closer and Terry's eyes automatically tracked it's trajectory to a small outcropping about 50 meters away. "Major? Left of you, fifty meters. I caught the muzzle flash."

"Good spotting Terry. Stay down... see if you can ease in behind them. I doubt there are more than one or two. They're here to pick us off one at a time. Damn it!" He went to activate his radio to warn the Colonel when another bullet came from the direction of the outcropping that Terry had isolated and this one did not miss. It hit him in his upper thigh, and he collapsed sideways with a groan, hand clutching his leg immediately to stop the bleeding.

"Major! Evan... damn. How bad is it?" From where she was she couldn't see where he had been hit, just heard the grunt of pain and saw him roll sideways. "Hold on Evan, I'm coming to get you."

"Negative Captain. Stay where you are. Radio Sheppard and tell him we're pinned down here. We can't risk anyone else getting hit. Can you still try and get in behind them?"

"I need to get that wound dressed Evan... how heavy is the wound bleeding?" She was just on the other side of him, and given that a rifle was trained on them, she was more or less pinned down in her position.

"I think I can staunch it with my hand, I can't get to my field dressing. See if you can get in behind them Terry. Go!"

"I'm not leaving you until I know that wound is taken care of. Give me a distraction, so I can get to you."

"Damn it Terry – I gave you an order!"

"And I'm not leaving you..." She ignored him and taking a deep breath, she stayed low to the ground and moved as quickly as she could, wincing a little as two bullets hit close to her. She made it to where he was lying and staying low and ignoring the anger in his eyes, she removed his hand from the wound and pulling a field dressing from her vest she held in hard against the wound, attempting to stop some of the bleeding.

"This is exactly what Sheppard was afraid of. You ignored my order Terry – that can't happen in the field. You are compromising your own safety."

"I'm trying to save your damn life Evan, so stop complaining. If you want to do something useful, then contact Colonel Sheppard and tell him we're pinned down. They'll come and get us out."

His eyes were angry as he did just that and she knew that when all this was over she would have to face a formal reprimand for disobeying a direct order. Yes, she had been concerned for his safety, but that did not give her the right to disobey a direct order from a commanding officer. She gave a mental shrug. She'd deal with it when she had to and when it came down to it? If she had to do it again, she would.

Lorne's radio crackled and seeing the pain in his eyes, it was Terry who reached forward and answered it. "Colonel Sheppard? We're pinned down? Any chance you can get us out?"

She listened, slipping a hand up to Lorne's forehead to push back the hair that sweat had matted there and watched as his eyes sharpened at her touch.

"Ok, roger that Colonel. We'll sit it out until you can get someone to us."

Deactivating his radio she repeated what Colonel Sheppard had said. "The SGC has sent through backup and they have arrived on this planet with Rodney to try and find the planet that was dialled last. They'll send through help as soon as they can. You ok Evan?" She brought out the water bottle and holding it to his lips, got him to drink.

His hand grabbed her wrist hard. "If it had been any other commanding officer giving that order, would you have listened?"

"If he was hurt, then no Evan. I'm sorry. Regardless of who that officer was, if he or she was hurt, as you are, then I wouldn't leave them. Court martial be damned. I could never turn my back on someone who was hurt. Don't turn this into something it isn't and let me try and take care of you until help gets here. See that small outcropping over there? To the left? There is some shade, and also some protection from future firepower aimed our way. I want to try and get you over there – can you give it a go?"

Lorne pulled himself up slightly and looked over his shoulder to see where Terry was pointing. "I can try … but it'll be slow trip. This damn leg is next to useless."

"They've stopped firing Evan. Either they've given up thinking they've done what they set out to do, or they're coming in behind us and we're screwed anyway. Let's just do this." She stood up carefully, anticipating the sudden punch of a bullet and when none came she looked down into Lorne's somewhat incredulous eyes and watched as he tried to pull himself up, intend on grabbing onto her to pull he back down and out of their line of fire.

"Damn it Terry. Are you crazy? Anything happens to you, I'm going to finish you off myself. Are we clear on that?" She couldn't help the rather irreverent thought that he was extremely sexy when he was angry.

"Very clear Evan..." and getting in behind him to help him stand so that he could lean on her to hobble over the outcropping that she had spotted, she couldn't resist dropping a small kiss on his cheek , immediately taking the anger out of his sails and causing him to shake his head.

"I don't know whether to put you over my knee right now... "

"Or kiss me?" Irreverent and sexy and he chose not to reply. Because damn it – both options appealed to him right now.

She got her shoulder under him and took his weight with only a little effort. "Lean your weight on me Evan – I've moved heavier loads, believe me. I won't break!"

"Damn it Terry – I hate feeling this useless and having to rely on you like this. It's supposed to be me getting you out of here."

"Cut that crap Evan. We're a team on this one – we've got each other's backs. This time, I'm watching yours." She paused a little to let him get his breath and noted the beading of sweat on his forehead. That came from more than the heat, she knew the pain he was in and his attempt to move was making that pain increase exponentially. She readjusted her own weight so that she could take a little more of his. "Lean on me Evan... let me help."

He groaned and did just that and she took it. It was a slow trip over to the shelter she had seen but at least they were not met with any more bullets aimed their way. Terry had been right. It seemed that their intention had been to pin them down and incapacitate them – then they would move on to the next group. Terry hoped that the others had not met the same fate as them and wondered just how long they would have to wait until help found them. She doubted that she could get Evan back to the gate in that condition.

He sat down with a hard grunt in the small amount of shade that the outcropping afforded them. Terry was immediately busy. Bringing out water she made sure that he drank and took a cloth to wipe down his face. His hand gripped her wrist, stilling her movements and brought her face down so that it was in line with his. His eyes held pain, but also something else. Respect. And Love.

"Thank you Terry."

A little irreverently she replied. "For what Major? Disobeying orders?"

"For following your gut. For the record? I would have done the same thing. For you... and any other member of my team. And faced the consequences after. Rules and commands – there for a reason so that we cope under fire. But they get bent and broken and if for the right reasons, that can be overlooked. You had my back. I'll always have yours."

She couldn't resist framing his face with her hands and looking down into his eyes. Couldn't resist dropping her lips so that they slanted agreeably across his, couldn't resist deepening the kiss that so his breath hitched from more than just the pain in his leg.

Fortunately Evan's radio crackled again and their libido was put on hold as Terry reached down to activate it.

"Colonel Sheppard? It's Masters. I've managed to get the Major to a more or less secure location while we wait for some help. I'd try and get him out alone, but it's too far and he has a bullet in his leg. The wound is bleeding still, but I've put pressure on it for now. Can we expect some assistance to get out of here?"

The radio did not respond, but she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and the Colonel and three marines faded in and out of a mirage, coming toward them. She deactivated the radio. Help, at least, had arrived.


	14. Chapter 14 Interrogation

CHAPTER 14 – INTERROGATION

Two of the marines managed to hoist Lorne up with no difficulties and they helped him to the gate, Terry following along behind answering Colonel Sheppard's questions and asking plenty of her own. She learned that Rodney was back in Atlantis after discovering the gate address that was immediately activated once those that had stormed Atlantis, had walked through the gate on this planet. He was taking the time, along with a large team of people from earth and Atlantis, to research the planet carefully, looking for the best way in. They were planning to strike using both the stargate and jumpers this time. Rodney had succeeded in getting a portion of the city back on line with just the one ZPM, conserving as much power as possible by only taking up necessary systems. It was not known yet whether the shield would be needed and he wanted to hold back a little of the juice just in case the shield would need to be activated. They were taking no chances.

A more thorough sweep of the base once lights were up and running revealed more personnel that had been placed in one of the north facing towers down in one of the storage rooms. Almost thirty personnel had been incarcerated down there and without lights or power, they had been unable to operate the doors to get out, or use radios. As soon as lights had started activating throughout the city they had realised that they would be able to free themselves, and had immediately contacted the control room to advise them of their position. A team had been sent down, along with a medical doctor from earth as several of those being held in the room had been injured. They had been quick to inform Colonel Sheppard via Rodney, that the men had been in that particular room looking for something. And had appeared angry when they couldn't find it, firing non kill shots at several of the personnel. It was not known what they were looking for, but as soon as Colonel Sheppard heard this he realised that the attack on Atlantis had been carefully orchestrated. ZPM's and weapons, yes. Personnel as hostages? Yes. But there was something else just as important that they had wanted. And they hadn't got it. The hostages would likely be used to trade whatever they had been searching for in that room.

"Lorne? I want you to get back to Atlantis, get that leg patched up. Captain? Go with him, get him through the gate, then get yourself into the jumper bay. We have teams ready to strike and I want you to join one of the jumpers. Copy that?" The Colonel saw that Lorne had been about to argue and silenced him with a look. "That's an order Major. You're not joining the teams. You're in no condition to go in there and offer assistance. We've brought in medical staff from earth and I want you back in fighting form. Got that?"

"Yes, sir." Evan did not look happy and as Terry took over from the two marines who had assisted Evan back to the gate, she gave Sheppard a grateful look. "Thank you sir - for the rescue. It was getting a little ... hot... out there." She allowed a small smile and a quick salute and left with Evan through the gate for Atlantis, leaving Colonel Sheppard and his marines to await the return of two teams who had gone in search of those who had ambushed them.

Evan was taken straight to the infirmary when they arrived and Terry went with him for a short time, needing to make sure that the wound was able to be patched up easily and to check on the progress of those that had been wounded and held in the north tower. He was transferred to a hospital bed and when the young doctor went away to organise suture and cleaning equipment for the wound, Terry stole a few moments to place a hand on his arm, and brush his hair back from his head. "Don't be a hero Evan. Make sure you are 100% before you get out of this damn bed. You don't want that leg healing wrong and having problems later. There's a good contingent of soldiers here now who'll get them back."

"I don't want you out there without me... " He had dropped his eyes, knowing that what he felt was wrong. She was a soldier, as well trained and experienced as he was and could hold her own in any situation. She had proved that. But he looked at her differently now. Not as a soldier. As his woman. And knowing that she was going into battle without him scared the crap out of him, and embarassed as he was to let her know this, he couldn't hide it from her either.

"I want you with me too. I feel safer when I know you've got my back. But you have to trust me Evan. There's a part of me that wants to stay right here with you, and just sit here beside you, make sure you're ok. But that other part of me, that part that spent years training? That needs me to be out there fighting to get our team mates back. I have two instincts to follow now. My heart... and my gut. Two quite distinct feelings, and I feel like I'm being pulled in two directions."

"I know sweetheart... me too. Just come back safe - ok? And if I can get patched up quickly and get clearance from the med staff... I'll be there and watching your back. As I'm meant to..."

"Evan...!" She increased the pressure on his arm as though he was about to physically remove himself from the bed.

"Ok,ok... I know how to follow orders. Colonel Sheppard's one's anyway! But I hate being stuck in here. I want to be out there!"

"Get better, Evan - and you will." She bent down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, unmindful of who was watching. It didn't matter. She had to leave him and wouldn't do so without letting him know how she felt. He increased the pressure on her lips and reaching up a hand he hooked it behind her neck to pull her down closer.

"Mmmm...ok, so that'll hold me... for a little while."

Smiling at him she attempted to extricate herself and gave him a quick wave before she left to go and see the doctor. Checking the status of the other patients that had been brought up from the north tower she mentally filed away the information and went down to her quarters to change quickly, before meeting the other teams in the jumper bay as requested.

Ronon had returned from offworld along with Sheppard and the remainder of the teams. They had managed to capture two of the men involved in the ambush on Lorne and Terry and had taken them down to the cells for questioning. Ronon halted her progress before she moved toward one of the jumpers.

"Masters? Got someone down below who I want you to meet. Sheppard wants you in on the interogation." His eyes were hard but she did not find the big man in any way intimidating.

"Fine Ronon. Now?" He nodded and simply moved out of the jumper bay assuming that she would follow. She did, casting a quick glance at the teams asembling behind her. She knew she'd rather be joining them, but a chance to sit in on an interogation was something she wasn't about to turn down either. She had sat in on several in Afghanistan, and had been trained to withstand interrogation herself - more or less. But she wanted to find out what these men knew and if anyone could get that information from them, Ronon would be the one to do it.

They had been beaten already, and once she arrived down in the cell area behind Ronon she had to school her features not to show any outward sign that what had been done to them affected her in any way. She told herself that these were the men who had shot Evan and were the reason he was up in the infirmary now, and that thought alone had her hand fisting at her side, and a hard expression come into her eyes. Ronon nodded at her approvingly, having watched the transformation from woman to soldier and knew that she would handle what he was about to dish out.

They recognised her immediately - both as the woman who they had attempted to pin down on that hot desert planet and as the woman whom had caused their leader to be shot and killed a week ago when he had attempted to rape her. She did not recognise them, but saw the recognition come into their eyes when they looked at her and felt her skin crawl as their eyes slid suggestively over her, making her want to pull her top down to cover non existent flesh that had been exposed. This made her instantly angry and defensive and she snapped at Ronon. "Let me in there first."

Ronon raised an eyebrow, had seen the look that passed between them and while he understood her reasons for wanting to do this, he did question whether it was the right thing to do. She was letting emotion colour her reactions and taking a moment to consider whether or not it was in her best interests to go into the cell and commence the interogration, he found himself verbally agreeing and hoping that he would not regret it.

She pulled herself up straight, holding her head high and hardening her expression, showing no outward fear or emotion. Blank features now carefully in place, she stepped into the cell that Ronon held open for her, and noting that he rested almost negligently against the doorframe, she knew that this was an outward appearance only. His hand rested lightly on his energy weapon and his body was coiled ready to spring. She recognised the shuttered energy and knew that he would have her back if these men managed to get the upper hand.

She didn't give the first man time to speak. Executing a high kick, she connected with his jaw, hearing it snap and watching dispassionately as he fell backwards against the bars, eyes spitting both fury and pain. "Bitch..." he managed to ground this out through his damaged jaw and came at her. Ronon straightened instantly and she waved him back, already in position to take his offensive, to bring up a hard fist to connect immediately with the broken jaw. The man fell back, howling in pain now and Terry stood back, allowing the adrenalin to settle slightly and the part that she kept firmly pushed down, the compassionate side - to emerge slightly and feel somewhat sickened at what she had just done. A soldier did not always find the killing, the maiming and the disfiguring as easy as one imagined they did. Once the implications set in, it was sickening, against human nature to harm another person, no matter whether that person had first harmed you or someone you loved.

Ronon moved in now, assuming that she had proved her point and wanting to get the information he needed. The second man had immediately backed away. He did not look at Terry in the same way that the first man had, and Ronon could tell that there was a measure of respect now for what she had done. "Ok, so that was the warm up gentlemen. Time for the main event." Terry had to stifle a smile. It seemed that Ronon had been around the earth people too long, namely one Colonel Sheppard as his speech would have seemed more at home in a military situation on earth, rather than out here in the Pegasus galaxy. Terry was, however, quick to push back her smile. He exuded a strength that had the two men instantly falling back as he stalked toward him, and Terry herself almost held her breath as he stopped just in front of the second man, and stood towering over him, hand resting somewhat negligently on the butt of his weapon.

"I could do this the hard way, and damn - I'd have more fun than you while I did it. Or we can go for easy. You can tell me what I want to know. Why are you here? What do you want in Atlantis? And where are our people? Simple. Answer my questions - you live. Refuse to answer? Two things happen. I set my lady friend on to you - seems you managed to put a bullet into her boss. Not a good thing to do. As you may have already worked out, she knows how to fight. Whe she's finished with you, my turn. I don't play by any set of rules - once the game begins. Just so you know."

Terry felt it in the pit of her stomach. Fear. He inspired that in her even though it wasn't directed her way. He said it matter-of-factly, calmly - no inflection in his voice at all. Simply stating a fact. But they were cut from the same cloth. Ronon and these men. Trained killers with one distinction. No fear. Ronon didn't give her the chance - he went straight for number two and she had seen by the way his hand continually flexed that it was do or die. He led with his fists and before long they were bloodied and bleeding on the floor and Terry had had to turn away. She could stomach a lot, but that was brutality and beyond her ability to watch for a long period of time.

Terry had been standing back a little, leaning against the bars of the cell and stepped forward now, intent on stopping Ronon from further brutality. "Ready to talk? Just you and me... I can get this man to stand down, take a break - if you agree to talk to me. Otherwise, it doesn't look as though he's going to tire anytime soon. What do you say?"

The man whose jaw was not already broken, rolled to his feet, lurching a little from the beating he had taken. "I'll talk to you. Call him off - now. I'll only talk to you. He leaves."

She looked back at Ronon, whose eyes were fixed unerringly on the man. "I'm not leaving her alone with you."

"Ronon. It's ok. I'll be fine. Let me talk to him - I'll see what I can get out of him." She placed her hand on Ronon's arm, feeling the strength and power in the coiled muscles. His eyes flickered down immediately to her small hand and looked back up to her. "Can't do it Captain. Lorne would tear me apart."

She huffed out a laugh. "Really Ronon? I'll make sure and pass that on to the Major. He'll get a laugh out of that one... but not the point. The point? You're out of here so I can get some information out of this useless pile of crap."

Ronon pushed past her and brought himself nose to nose with the man who had spoken. "You lay one hand on her and you'll find your insides on the floor faster than you can blink. Got that?"

The man did not comment, just looked the big man in the eye, but nodded once. Satisfied, Ronon turned and left the cell, but not before giving Terry a hard look. "You need me, just yell. I'm just out that door. Ok?"

She just nodded, her eyes intent now on the man in the cell. "So, you wanna talk? I'm all ears."

"You're the one responsible for getting my boss killed? When he grabbed you from the settlement, I was there. I saw him take you. I knew what he would try and do to you."

"So? That makes you some kind of big man, some kind of hero? You let him take me knowing what he intended to do? And now you expect some sort of leniency from me?" Terry showed anger when she would have preferred to keep it pushed down and in control.

"He was a hard man. But we respected him, and like your own superior officer, we would have followed him to where he wanted us to go. And what he wanted us to do."

"And now begs the question. What did he want you to do? You're here now, because of some plan he put in motion before he was killed? Or do you seek retribution for what was done to him?"

Restless now, Terry stalked around him, far smaller in statue but with the easy grace of a tiger, she immediately gained his respect as well as something else. She read desire in her eyes now and wondered briefly if she could use it to her advantage to get the information from him that way.

Glancing down at the second man, she saw that he was still unconcious and a look at the doorway showed that Ronon was keeping his word and was on the other side of the door. Out of earshot.

"We needed the cells that powered the city..."

"ZPM's... yeah, got that... but what were you looking for in the lower storage area. Or at least, the men that came through and took our personnel. What is down there that you need...?" She had sidled closer and now risked an entirely feminine move, one that had her shuddering inside. She ran a finger down his arm, lightly and watched his eyes as they darkened and followed the trail her finger had made. He licked his lips and dragged his eyes up to hers, trying to read what was there. She kept them neutral, not wanting him to see the revulsion she really felt and not able to inject the necessary desire into them. She would have to rely on touch.

"The people we work for. They want one of your ancient devices. A portal. It has been said that the Lantien's have found a way to move between time and dimension. That is what those people seek. We are simply following instructions."

Terry continued to slowly circle the man, her brain in a turmoil. _The portal_, she thought, _They're talking about the portal where Gina came through, where Colonel Sheppard went back to 1962,where the girl, Carlie – crossed from another dimension. They think it is a stand alone device. The have no idea the main portal is situated on another planet and is only usable by someone with the ancient gene. Such as Colonel Sheppard... crap... wait til the Colonel finds out what they are after! I bet if they realised that they held someone who could cross between dimensions and time... Gina... oh God..._

The man had reached out a hand, and immersed in her thoughts she had allowed him to run a hand down her hair, softly as though caressing, and by the time his hand had worked around the back of her neck he was pulled her towards him and she managed to snap out of her reverie to begin pulling away. She heard a shout behind her and turning abruptly, she felt his hand slide down and band across her stomach, not hard, but sensually and she stared in shock at Evan Lorne who had come crashing into the cell area with a bemused Ronon behind him.

"Captain Masters! What the hell do you think you are doing. Get the hell out of there - now!" His face was like thunder and his voice dripped anger that had Ronon casting concerned glances between the two of them.

"Major.. sir? What are you doing out of the infirmary? And with all due respect.. sir. I was handling this."

"Looks like your idea of 'handling' is a little different than mine Captain. Stand down now."

"Sir? I have the information I was after. Ronon? I know what they want and we need to get to Colonel Sheppard. ASAP."

Without responding to Major Lorne again, she moved back toward the man. "Where are they keeping them? The Lantien personnel. I need to know. _We_ need to know!"

He looked down at her, and his eyes flickered upward then to rest on Lorne and Terry watched as they narrowed. _Damn, _she thought. _He's picked up something between us. Evan came in here on his damn white charger and there was something in his eyes. He'll never help me now._ She turned and looking back at Evan, tried to silence him with a look, then grabbing both hands of the man she looked up at him beseechingly.

"Tell me! Where did you take them?"

Still looking down at her he turned her hands over in his own and didn't look at the other two men standing outside the cell, weapons ready and twin looks of anger on their faces.

"I'll take you. But only you. I'll not hurt you, that I can promise you."

Lorne's voice was cold. "Not gonna happen buddy. She stays here."

Terry's eyes mirrored his as she shot a glance his way. Keeping her expression cool and any emotion out of it she nodded at the man.

"I'll go with you. Take me to them and you have to give me your word that I can bring them home."

"I'll arrange their release if you come with me. And tell me where to find the portal. That's all we want. We have the power cells and we have your weapons. We'll come to some sort of negotiation if necessary but I need to confer with my superior officers. I can't make that call. But I want you with me. That is not negotiable."

Terry did not give Lorne or Ronon a chance to say anything, she simply turned and led him out of the cell, and the look she gave the two men as she passed them was clear. _Let me go and take care of this. I'll get them home. There's more to this than you know. Trust me..._


	15. Chapter 15 The Woman or the Soldier?

CHAPTER 15 – THE WOMAN OR THE SOLDIER?

She had handcuffed him and allowed him to follow her through the hallways towards the gate room. Lorne, having been patched up limped along behind with Ronon beside him, quietly filling him in on what had just gone down. In front, Terry could feel the tension from back there. So thick and strong she could have cut it with a knife. She wondered what sort of fallout was going to go down from what she just did. Having gone with her gut instinct on this one, her only thought had been to get the information they needed and get their people back. She hadn't thought much beyond that and knew that Evan was going to give her more than a little grief for both her tactics and what she was about to do.

The reached the gate room and Lorne had not interfered yet. Either Ronon had held him back or he knew that Colonel Sheppard would be waiting when she arrived and he was opting to let the big guns make her stand down. Sheppard was waiting. His eyes were cold and assessing as they ran over the man who stood cuffed beside Terry, then flickered dispassionately down to her, looking for something in her eyes. She gave a mental shiver, knowing that to cross the Colonel was going to bring all sorts of crap down on her head and she'd likely be out that door and back to earth before the dust had even begun to settle.

With a flick of his eyes Sheppard indicated that the prisoner was to be taken out of earshot and Ronon , after acknowleding him with a look, moved him to the other side of the room so that Sheppard could stand in front of the young Captain. "Captain Masters. I believe you have a plan you wish to put into place... or am I mistaken. Perhaps a private agenda? Hmmm?"

His voice matched his face and she thought _aah crap, I am so going down for this..._ Instead of showing any outward sign of what she was thinking, she pulled herself up as tall as she could and faced him, keeping his eye contact without flinching.

"Sir? The prisoner here has told us what we need to know. They want the portal..." she widened her eyes slightly so that only Sheppard could see, trying to convey to him what that meant, in terms of his wife Gina. She saw by the tiniest flicker that he got it immediately and his face shuttered even further.

"He's promised me protection if I go back with him. They'll release the prisoners – our personnel – and send them back here. In return, I give them the location of the portal."

She saw his mind working at warp speed, computing, calculating, assessing. He knew that the portal was only accessible by the ancient gene and knew that it had it's own set of guardians, so even if she did give the location up, there was not a snowball's chance in hell that they would be able to use it. Even if they did manage to get the gene therapy – Callandra and Nate, Gina's father and aunt, had taken it upon themselves to ensure that no unwelcome visitors could ever come through – but of course, these men didn't know that.

"Aaah, I see how your plan shapes up Captain. So you intend to take these men to the portal and then what? How do you propose to get back here? They have agreed to release you?"

"Colonel? That is what I am about to negotiate. When I go back with him. He cannot give any sort of agreement without discussing the options with his superiors. As I personally, am particularly keen to find who drives this particular train, I considered this a perfect opportunity to meet these people and find out their true intentions. Why they wish to use the portal. It seems my new friend here is more than happy to take me back with him and has promised me protection."

Sheppard's eyes had been flickering backwards and forwards between her and Lorne and knew what his junior officer was feeling. Could read it clearly in the eyes that he had not managed to keep shuttered.

"Major Lorne? I take it you are not in agreement of this turn of events?"

"Not one bit, sir! I want it on the record that this goes against what I specifically told Captain Masters to do." His voice was tightly controlled and Terry felt herself flinch at the underlying anger she heard coming through.

"So, I need to be clear on this Major. You want this listed officically. You know what that means, don't you?" Sheppard looked the Major in the eyes, warning him that once he started down that road it would be damn difficult to stop the snowball effect. "Perhaps you may wish to consider the implications of listing this officially. Just a little word of advice. Things may seem a little clearer to you when you have had time to consider all the ramifications."

The Major's eyes darkened. "Sir?"

"Think carefully Lorne. You want my advice? Let her take the shot. We've got the location of the planet where they are being held. We have teams in place. He doesn't know that. Master's will have back up every step of the way, you have my assurance on that. I'm not about to risk one of our officers on a mission that holds any hint of a personal agenda. But I do want my people back and this seems a logical way to do it. The portal cannot be activated. Their knowing the location is of no relevance if they cannot activate it."

"When they discover they can't use it, then they'll retaliate."

"I don't intend for it to get to that stage Major. Worst case scenario? Masters takes them to the planet where the portal is. I'll have people waiting there for them. My plan? I want them all. I want to finish this. Which means I want to clip this in the bud and also take out the roots. There'll be none left standing by the time we finish with them."

"You're using her as bait Colonel?"

"Willing bait Major Lorne. Don't forget that. I offered, it was not asked of me. I offered. You would have done the same thing."

"Damn it Terry!" His anger finally pushed through and Terry decided enough with the military rules, he needed something more. She moved back to where he stood, took his arm and moved the two of them out of the gate room, where they could talk privately.

"Evan, I'm sorry. For not telling you about this and for you finding out the way you did. Please... understand why it has to be done. You would do the same thing..." She put her arms around him and leaned in close and he couldn't resist bringing his arms around her and dropping his head so that it rested against her hair.

"When I saw his hands on you, I wanted to kill him. Are you going to let him use you like that?" His voice had softened.

"Not if I can help it Evan, you know that. Let me get the info we need, and let me get our people out of there. I trust that Colonel Sheppard's got my back out there. I know you will too – I doubt you'll stay here while I walk through that gate with him..."

"You got that right sweetheart! I'm two steps behind you. If I so much as see him look at you the wrong way, there's a P90 going where the sun don't shine."

She couldn't resist a small laugh then, and tipping her face up she let him reach down and kiss her.

"Ok, go." Turning her and he gave her a gentle push, but remained leaning against the wall for a moment longer, watching as she moved back into the gate room. He followed when he had had a moment to get his equilibrium under control.

Sheppard looked at him assessingly. "So Major? Are we going official on this?"

Lorne reddened slightly. "No sir. I believe Captain Masters has made the right call based on the information she has been able to acquire."

"Good call Major. Ok, Captain – are you and your 'guest' ready to ship out?" He looked hard into her eyes, conveying his message that he could have her back and she nodded once. She knew that.


	16. Chapter 16 Seeking the Portal

CHAPTER 16 SEEKING THE PORTAL

She stepped through the gate with her prisoner. Who was the prisoner? Yes, he had the cuffs around his hands and for all intents and purposes she looked to be the one leading him. But she knew that she was as much a prisoner as he was because as soon as they stepped through the gate and onto the other side, regardless of the fact that Colonel Sheppard had teams in place, those men would be waiting for them and she would be instantly taken down. She had told the Colonel to let it happen and maintain distance and he had agreed, after flicking a glance at Lorne once he had walked back into the gate room. Lorne had remained stoic upon his return but had managed a small smile for Terry as she walked through.

She was roughly grabbed as they exited the gate at the other end, but the man with her barked a command, and their touch was instantly gentled and two men held her - one on either side of her, while a third man removed the cuffs of her prisoner. He received a surprised look at the bruising and dried blood that had not been cleaned off his face and at their question he simply shook his head, instead he spend a moment rubbing his hands and impatiently moving the two men aside he took Terry's arm himself, gently and with another command, sent them on ahead. They looked at him in curiousity but chose not to argue and he stilled her a moment before following.

"Politeness would dictate that I introduce myself. I am Lars - belated, I know - but if we are to spend any length of time together, then it would be appropriate to become better acquainted. I would like you to know that I am not the same as my superior who kidnapped you previously. He was an arrogant, extremely violent man and while some of our soldiers would follow him without question, I myself, have had several occasions to question his priorities and his methods. His mission that time was to get intel to get into Atlantis. He was using the ruse of a civil war on that trading planet to get Atlantis involved. He simply saw you and wanted you."

Terry looked down at the hand that rested on her arm, holding her back and flickered unobtrusive looks around the area to see if she could spot any signs of Colonel Sheppard's men. There was none. Either they were extremely discreet as she hoped, or they had moved on having received intel as to where the Lantien's were being held. She liked the idea of knowing that they were likely out there watching for her. It made her feel a little less alone on a planet with a group of men who had already kidnapped her once.

She addressed Lars now, before they moved off. "And you do not feel the same way as this man? Your leader?"

"I find you desireable, yes... but I would not assert those feelings on you by force. I also believe in the cause and know that our pursuit of the portal is the right one. But to go to any lengths to get that information, or access to the portal? I am not so sure about that... anymore."

"Tell me Lars... your superiors – why do they want the portal? What is their agenda?" Terry decided she would use this opportunity to find out what she could about the shadow group that these men were the soldiers for.

"If I told you Captain Masters, I would be killed. They work in the background, as I am sure you have already ascertained. They do have an agenda, yes. It is a powerful motive for what they get us to do. But of course, I cannot divulge their secrets. I swore an oath, an allegiance. As I am sure you did to your own military?"

She did not reply, for what he said was the truth. If their roles had been reversed, the information she gave out would be none. They worked different sides of the fence, but they were not dissimilar and she had to respect his silence for now, and find a way to extract the information when she could. She knew somehow, that it was vital. Both the people in the background and their reasons for wanting the portal. She would get the answers one way or another.

The had moved away from the stargate now and she noticed that the men ahead were looking back with puzzled looks. They did not understand why she had not been secured and they were confused as to the level of intimacy that appeared to be developing between their second in command and their prisoner. The one who would lead them to the portal. The men who had escaped the desert planet before Sheppard's men had tracked them down, had immediately gated to this location and warned the others. They had also known that Lars and his associate had been captured by the Lantien's and taken back to Atlantis. They had been given instruction to gate back to this planet and await whomever came through the gate.

Lars called ahead to them now. "Has anyone else come through the gate? Surprise visitors?"

One of the men up ahead waited for them to catch up before answering. "We only got here a short time ago. Had to secure our hostages, then get back and await any surprise guests, just in case they managed to figure out where we had gated to. So far, just you two. We had been expecting their back up, but we've got others waiting in hiding around the gate, so they'll be picked up quickly if they come through."

Terry breathed a sigh of relief. Obviously their teams had come through before these men had put guards around the gate and had managed to get into hiding before being captured. Something was beginning to go right. If she could just wing the rest of this mission, and get their people back, then they could all go home and stop these people for good.

The man continued to address Lars. "What plans do you have for the woman? Gonna have some fun with her?" The man looked Terry up and down assessingly, then moving closer he grabbed roughly for her waist, intent on pulling her closer to him.

"Get you hands off her Pater. This one's mine. You lay another hand on her and you find youself looking down the barrell of my gun." His voice was sharp and Terry looked quickly at him, then dropped her eyes. She did not want to acknowledge that his feelings would help her to stay alive.

"She's got the information we need? Before you have some fun with her?"

"She'll give me what I want Pater, don't you worry. We have an arrangement, her and I. I'll honour my end, and I have little doubt she'll honour hers. So, stay away from her - got that?"

Pater put his hands out, stepping carefully away from the man with his scowling face. "Got it, Lars. Loud and clear. The woman is yours. Just get us the intel on the portal and everyone will be happy. That's all we want. That's all _they_ want. Then we can go about our business."

Terry remained silent and followed the men, wondering who _they_ were. The ones behind these men. It had become clear that they were soldiers in this war. The general's? They were the one's who Colonel Sheppard was after. The one's who pulled the strings.

The area appeared unpopulated. There were small structures set up but Terry, trying to take in as much of the terrain as she could in case she would need to effect an escape, noted that there were no signs of people. The structures were not houses, more like storage units of some sort and it was not until they had been walking for a good half hour before she heard sounds. The terrain was not difficult. The planet itself was reasonably nondescript - more or less rocky with ample foliage in the way of mid sized trees and shrubbery that grew in proliferic amounts, offering cover for anyone who may be tracking them. Terry kept her ears open for the sounds of the Lantien teams following them, but heard nothing until they got behind the large stand of trees and came into an area that had been built into a settlement. There were a lot of soldiers standing around the buildings. All were heavily armed and dressed in black BDU style uniforms, similar to those worn in Atlantis and Terry could see immediately by their bearing that they were military trained. Of some description.

Lars squeezed her arm slightly to halt her and pointed out one of the larger structures. "Your people are being held in there. I understand that you will want to verify for yourself that they have not been harmed."

Terry nodded and moved toward the doorway, her eyes taking in the hard glances of the soldiers that stayed away from her, but showed in their coiled posture that one move and they would have their weapons drawn and pointed at her. Opening the door she peered into the gloom and recognised the missing Lantien personal, and her eyes immediately sought our Colonel Carter and Gina, needing to make sure that the Colonel's wife was unharmed.

"Captain Masters?" It was Colonel Carter who had spoken and Terry moved immediately to her side, to say quietly in her ear.

"Help's on the way Colonel. I'm here to make a trade."

"What sort of trade Captain? Us? Us for what... or who?"

"Knowledge of the portal and myself - for all of you..."

"Not gonna happen Captain!"

"Colonel Sheppard's already sanctioned it, Ma'am. He has a .. plan..."

She gave the Colonel a look, then moved away to stand in front of Gina, noting how pale the woman was. Dr Beckett was with her and Terry was relieved that she was at least in good hands.

"Gina? I'm Terry Masters. Your husband's on his way... I just wanted to let you know.. Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" Gina was seven months pregnant and Terry knew that the Colonel treated this woman as though she would break. He was besotted with her and it was clear to all who saw them together that the feeling was mutual.

"I had no doubt he would be... but thank you for coming to tell me. You're about to do something that the higher ups don't approve of? Good for you... I'm a general's daughter, but sometimes, there are times when the rules need to be bent and you have to go with your gut. Whatever you think is right, then that's what you need to do." Gina had grabbed hold of Terry's hand and pulled her closer to say quietly in her ear. "They want the portal, don't they?" At Terry's surprised look, Gina smiled. "You'd wouldn't believe where my knowledge comes from...You're going to lead them there, aren't you - in exchange for our freedom?"

Terry nodded. "Colonel Sheppard knows the score and hopefully we've got all the bases covered."

"If they find out I can activate the portal, they'll want me with them..."

"Then we make sure they don't find out!"

Lars had followed her in and he came up behind her, placing a hand at her arm. "We'll keep our end of the bargain. These people will be allowed to return to Atlantis - you need to come with me. Show me the portal. They'll be released as soon as I contact them and give them the signal that you have upheld your end. Come - we'll go now."

Terry allowed herself to be led away and before they got to the door, she heard someone coming after them. "Wait! Let me go with you. To the portal. I am the only one here who can open it..."

Terry closed her eyes. Colonel Sheppard was going to murder someone, and she had a sinking feeling that it was going to be her. "Gina - go back. Let me deal with this. I can show them. Lars - let me have a word with this woman in private - please!" Without waiting to see if he would allow it, she reached for Gina's hand and dragged her away from the others, refusing to look at her until they had some measure of privacy.

"What on earth are you doing? Are you crazy? You can't protect yourself and your baby, and I don't want to have to worry about another person. The Colonel is out there somewhere - as soon as I leave - he is going to take this place down."

"If he hasn't made his presence known by now, isn't it possible that they've run into problems? If I don't go with you, you know you can't open the portal. Callandra and Nate will be there - they'll know I'm in trouble and these guys? They don't stand a chance against pissed off ancients..."

"Or pissed off Colonels..."

The women turned and saw that Colonel Sheppard and several teams of marines had managed to secure the entire compound, rounding up all the military. A cheering went up by the Atlantis personnel. They were hot, hungry and thirsty and were more than just a little pleased to see the Colonel step through the door. Lars had been captured and his eyes went immediately to Terry's but she refused to look at him. She had done what she could - and she would have gone further if the need had demanded it. She stood back a little now and watched as the Colonel, eyes only for his wife - pulled her tightly into his arms and she felt a warmth creep through her. Gina, her head resting against his chest caught her eye and winked and said softly.

"Go see your Major, Terry. I have a feeling he's worried out of his mind and needing to get his hands on a certain Captain..."

Terry raised her eyes at Gina's comment and met Colonel Sheppard's amused one's. "He's on his way from the gate Captain - insisted on hobbling along on that wounded leg, no stopping him."

"Permission to go see him, sir?"

"Permission granted Captain. He's all yours."

She ran out of the room, hearing Gina's chuckle behind her and caught up to him about ten minutes down the road. He had paused, his leg obviously causing him pain and using a stick as a crutch to move him along a little faster.

"Terry!" Looking up he saw her standing still, just in front of him, and wasn't prepared for her weight as she threw herself at him, arms around his neck, almost knocking him off balance. "Easy girl... not too steady on these legs..." But his words meant nothing as he buried his face into her hair and breathed out a sigh of relief at seeing her safe. "Damn, but you scared me. When you left through the gate with him? The hardest thing was letting you go..."

"But you did. As you had to. You knew I'd be ok, I had backup. I knew that Colonel Sheppard wouldn't leave me hanging - and Gina? Damn that woman is brave."

His eyes softed a little at Gina's name. He would always have a soft spot for her, but now as a friend nothing more. "She is most certainly that - Colonel Sheppard is a lucky man - but damn, so am I!"

And laughing a little now, she kissed him. The man. And the soldier. Her complete package.


	17. Chapter 17 The Girls Unite

CHAPTER 17 – THE GIRLS UNITE

Her mind continued to churn as she made her way back to the gate with Evan – a part of her was content to feel his body resting comfortably against her own, allowing the tingles of awareness to thrill her at the same time as the military part of her was attempting to process missing information.

"I'm getting to know that look Terry..." His voice was teasing but did hold a note of censure and Terry drew a deep breath before pausing their progress so that she could turn and face him.

"Transparent, much... huh?"

"Just a little... you're trying to connect the dots. I know you won't be happy leaving this unfinished – too many questions and not enough answers. Who is behind all this? Nothing really solved yet, is it?"

"That is certainly a problem for me Evan. I know that this is effectively both Colonel Sheppard's and Colonel Carter's show now – they make the decisions, decide on the game plan. But I got caught up in this one. That soldier, Lars? He would have trusted me I think – too late for that now, I've burned that particular bridge... but I could have gotten closer and found a way to get to the men behind the men... so to speak."

"The Colonel's priority was to get back our personnel. From there, he would work another game plan. Don't worry Terry – I know Sheppard. His mind is as sharp as a tack and he's like a damn dog with a bone when he gets hold of something. He won't rest until he finds out who is behind this."

"You got that right... how's that leg Major?" Colonel Sheppard had appeared behind them while they had stopped, supporting his very pregnant wife who looked altogether a little disgruntled at the somewhat slow progress back to the gate.

"Fine thank you, sir. And Gina? I recognise _that_ look on your face!" Gina huffed a small laugh at his comment and she knew that it related to a time when Evan had taken her to train on the obstacle course and she had ended up giving him more than just a bit of amusement that day. Sheer determination had gotten her through half of an obstacle course and he had had to extricate her from low ropes that had more than done their best to entangle her.

"Just trying to prove to his stubborn and somewhat overprotective man here that I am perfectly capable of managing the walk back to the gate, pregnant or otherwise!"

Evan grinned at the Colonel who appeared more than just a little flustered. Gina did that to him. He could stare down into the faces of any sort of alien, fearless in the face of almost anything. But this tiny woman from the year 1962 had completely stolen his heart, and often his sense of equilibrium and he found himself floundering from time to time. Evan and Gina had become good friends in the past few months, and Gina sometimes used Evan as a sounding board when the Colonel became a little too possessive. Evan had always been careful not to break her confidence and he had seen by the look that Gina and Terry had shared, that perhaps she would now find a female with whom to share those confidences. He, for one, while enjoying her friendship, would certainly prefer that she discuss certain... things... with another woman.

"Aaah, Gina. Let him protect you – it's what we do, it's in our genes!" Lorne kept pace with them and he jokingly thought to himself that the four of them must make an interesting sight. Two military officers accompanying the pregnant and the wounded.

"And Major? Who will protect you? Seems to me that you're the one that got shot... hmmm?"

"Oh, I have a certain Captain whose sworn duty it is to protect her commanding officer... and she's doing a damn fine job in that area. Got me out of a tight spot, and got all our personnel back... with a little help of course." He blushed a little as Terry leaned in close to her and whispered a kiss across his cheek, hearing Gina's small laugh.

"Still off the clock... Colonel...?"

Sheppard laughed at Terry's irreverent and cheeky comment. "Just till we get back to the gate Captain... then you're back on it. So make it count!"

Terry cast a grateful look at the Colonel. Evan had been right. The rules were a little different out here in Pegasus. She would die trying to defend any of these people, as her code, her military training would have dictated. And she would change in a heartbeat – back to that woman, that trained killer who would instantly defend and protect. But to be allowed to show a softer side, a non military side in the heat of battle – that still felt like she was breaking a serious code and a part of her looked over her shoulder for the wrath of all generals to come down on her like a ton of bricks. _Balance_, she thought. _Out here it was about balance. You give and take a little differently than back on earth. Rigidity is gone, you can bend the rules, as long as you don't break them and sometimes that line is a blurred one and you have to be very careful not to cross it._

But she needed to talk to Colonel Sheppard – there was unfinished business and she wanted to be a part of closing it.

"Colonel Sheppard – sir?" She waited until he had acknowledged her with a look, his hand still protectively around the waist of his wife. They were almost back at the gate and she wanted to speak to him before things got crazy.

"I don't mean to question your strategy or even poke my nose in..." At his lifted eyebrow, she blushed a little, because that in effect, was exactly what she was about to to. "I'm sorry sir, if this seems impertinent, or disrespectful in any way. I want in – sir. I want to help find those men – that shadow group that were backing those soldiers. You're taking them back to Atlantis? The soldiers? I would like to question Lars... he may not trust me now as he could have before... but perhaps I can get that trust back, and find out. I saw Ronon interogate him... and it was brutal – I think I could get the information with a little less bloodshed?"

"That sounds suspiciously like arrogance Captain Masters. Ronon is a trained interogator – in _his_ methods of interogation! Yes, they are somewhat extreme – but out _here?_ In this galaxy? There is only extreme. The rules that apply on earth are different. You just acknowledged that yourself. I like you Captain. You have a good team attitude – most of the time..." she blushed at his quantification of that comment. "But you are a junior officer, and while suggestions are appreciated – really – I make the decisions on this base, along with Colonel Carter. And I've been out here in this galaxy for a lot longer than most from earth – I know these people, how they work, and _what_ will work. Leave the details and the planning to me... hmmm?"

She felt Evan shake his head slightly beside her. They had arrived back at the gate and she turned and looked at him now, and saw the warning in his eyes. He knew the Colonel well, and knew that Terry was in the process of pushing too many buttons about now, and knew also, that when this happened, the Colonel could – and would – explode. When that happened, and it didn't happen often – the fallout could be somewhat extreme.

Terry acknowledged Evan's concern with a squeeze of his hand and looking up, caught Gina's eye. The same warning was showing in there, but she saw something else as well. Gina knew about the portal, knew the implications – hell, she was the portal, for all intents and purposes, and as she looked deep into the other woman's eyes now she saw something spark and tip in there. Gina was going to share some of that knowledge with her. Privately. She knew that it would help find who was behind all this.

And Terry carefully shuttered her own eyes, feeling the Colonel flick his glance between his wife and Terry.

"Gina..." He began warningly and Terry had to fight a smile at the way Gina widened those stunning blue eyes and looked straight at her Colonel.

"Yes, darling...?"

"Don't! I mean it... I know exactly what you are up to! Don't get involved and don't encourage her. I'll handcuff you to the bed if I so much as suspect you are going behind my back – are we clear on that?"

"Promises... Colonel..." and with a saucy smile she released her hand from Colonel Sheppard's and giving Terry a wink, she stepped through the gate to Atlantis, leaving Sheppard shaking his head in consternation. He turned back to Lorne.

"I hope you can control your woman, more than I can control mine... and when this baby is born? I'll have two females attempting to keep me wound around their little fingers... oh, I am so screwed! Captain? Don't you encourage her! I want her resting, not causing trouble... got that?"

"Yes, sir..." and Terry crossed her fingers behind her back as she said it, then stepped through the gate herself and heard Lorne's small laugh as he saw the crossed fingers. She had a new ally.


	18. Chapter 18 The Plans of Mice and Women

CHAPTER 18 THE PLANS OF MICE AND WOMEN

Another look was passed between the two women as they entered the infirmary together half an hour after they had arrived back in Atlantis. They had been waylaid in the gateroom by various personnel Colonel Sheppard needing to issue orders and put strategies into motion and Lorne refusing to leave until he knew that his presence was not required. It was Colonel Carter who had sent both Lorne and Gina to the infirmary. Terry had offered to accompany them both, earning a grateful glance from Sheppard who was torn between making sure his wife was getting checked out medically, and getting the base back into a working rhythm.

Terry waited until Evan had been despatched back to his infirmary bed, this time with firm orders that he was to stay there for at least 24 hours until that leg had had a chance to at last begin healing. She had seen the pain in his eyes as he lay back, unable to stop the groan that came to his lips, and she had held his hand, just stroking it gently until she saw his eyelids begin to close, courtesy of the high powered pain killer that Carson had given to him via injection. Much to Terry's relief. She did not like seeing him in pain, and knowing that he was strong in every way, the fact that he had allowed his pain to show through was a sure sign that it was sitting at an extremely high threshhold.

Dropping a kiss onto his forehead, she removed her hand and went across to the other side of the infirmary where Gina was sitting back in the bed, fetal monitoring system strapped to her stomach. Carson had been anxious that the combination of stress, heat and too much activity had slowed down the baby's heartrate and he was standing in front of Gina now, their low voices and serious looks on their faces a sure sign that she was getting the hard word to slow down and take it easy.

Gina waited a respectful distance away, until Gina acknowledged her with a smile and beckoned her closer. "See Carson someone to keep me company. You can go and flutter anxiously around someone else. You know I love you... but you are driving me a little crazy right now. I'm sure you and John are in cahoots so go and doctor someone else, and leave me and Terry here to chat about... girl stuff!"

Carson smiled at Terry. "You've got the Major all settled then? That leg's taken a beating walking to and from the gate on that planet in that condition. Stupidity. Nothing else to call it really..."

"How about bravery, Carson?" Terry's voice held a teasing lilt and he quickly shook his head.

"Maybe for you military types, lass but from a medical point of view? I'll not sugar coat it!"

"Aye Carson, that you won't..." At her imitation of his scottish accent he grinned, and looked a little repentant.

"Ok lass... I'm a little harsh on the man. I know he had your best interests at heart, and the safety of this base... so I'll go a little easier on him. But that shot I gave him? Let's just say the strength I used... would have knocked Ronon out..." He chuckled now and Terry raised her eyebrows at him.

"Ok, so the doctor has a sting... I won't get on your bad side Doctor Beckett!"

"Best that you don't lass... best that you don't. But now that you're here, you can indeed keep the delightful Mrs Sheppard company. Just to make sure that she does indeed rest. I assume you are not on duty at the moment?"

"You assume correctly Carson and I told the Colonel that I would come and keep Gina company for a while, as he is busy being pulled in about fifty different directions at the moment."

"Don't you dare feel sympathy for him Terry that is exactly the way he likes it believe me! The more he is needed, the harder he works." Gina was laughing as she said it, knowing the Colonel and the effort he put into making sure this base ran at optimum efficiency. "Now sit beside me... I think you and I are going to become very good friends... and I need another female to back me up on certain things..."

They waited until Carson had left them shaking his head, but with a smile on his face. Everyone on the base loved Gina. Considering that she had come from fifty years in the past, she had fit right in here in Atlantis, and had brought a sense of completeness to their Colonel, so she had been immediately accepted. There was something that Terry had been wanting to ask her... something she had overheard once and didn't know if there had been any substance in it.

"Gina, forgive me if this seems insensitive, but I overheard something recently, and I just wanted to hear it from you, rather than assume it was correct when there was no basis for it."

Gina's eyes held a hint of mischief. "Ah Terry, I think I know what you are about to ask me... about certain feelings that your Major had for me...hmmm?"

Blushing a little now that it was out in the open, Terry nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Firstly, I have to say straight up they are not there anymore. We are good friends, yes. Very good friends. He was there for me when I arrived, seemed to understand what I was going through in a way that John didn't, and offered me a shoulder, so to speak. Unfortunately, he did offer me more, even knowing how I felt about John. He regretted it immediately, and rather than become awkward, we were able to move past it and become the friends that we are. There hasn't been another woman in his life since then until you. I have been nagging him to death about finding someone... but he has high standards, and is not into casual relationships. Then you came along. You know something Terry? He was in the control room with me when you arrived through from earth... I saw the look in his eyes, he couldn't take them off you and he had this small smile on his face. He didn't know it then, but I did. He had already chosen you..."

Terry felt a small shiver run through her... she recalled the moment she had stepped through the gate from earth with the other new recruits that day. The had come via the mid way station, as they all did and she had no idea what to expect. Atlantis. It seemed a wonderfully shrouded mystery, the lost city, sunken below the surface to rise again. She had been wide eyed and filled with the dreams of doing something huge out here, in this new galaxy. And that rush of the gate travel when she had stepped through to Atlantis, her eyes had immediately gone to the control room, where she had seen Major Lorne. Of course, she had not known then who he was, and that he would be her superior officer on his team, but her eyes had found his and they had met for a brief moment and a connection had been formed. Subtle, small and almost elusive and immediately forgotten. Until this moment when Gina had brought up that first day. It had come back then, as she sat on the side of the bed by this intuitive woman from 1962 whose lovely face and startling blue eyes smiled at her knowingly.

"You knew?"

"I knew Terry. Women's intuitition? Or something more..." Her hand reached down and touched her large stomach, the skin stretched almost painfully tight across the mound that housed her daughter Carlie Sheppard.

"She carries the gene, doesn't she... I've heard rumours... since I've been here. She carries the ancient gene from Colonel Sheppard and the ascended ancient genes from your father and your aunt Colonel Carter's grandmother?"

"Ah Terry the family tree of this child is more complicated than you can ever understand. That is a whole other story, unravelling family connections and threads. John and I, let's just say... we found out more about our families, well, my family... that we ever wanted to know. But I'll let you in on a little secret... that even John doesn't know... Carlies genes? Not just from my family... John, yes... but his family as well. There are things he has not had the foresight to delve into yet.."

"Gina, what are you saying? And why are you telling me?" Terry's eyes were wide and a little confused.

"John wasn't ready to hear... seven months ago when we met. It was enough then, what we had already found out, what we already had to contend with. I suspected there was more... and now?" Again she rubbed her stomach softly, and fascinated, Terry placed her own hand on the tight skin and felt the tremble of something tangible, beneath the surface something that reacted to her touch. As though burned, she drew her hand away sharply.

"Gina? What was that?"

"My daughter... John's daughter... John's genes... think about it Terry. I won't tell you more but I know you have a science background as well. I need you to piece together some things for me.. I thought of going to Sam Colonel Carter, but needed to retain some distance because of the family connection. It was too close."

"Do you know what you are asking me to do Gina? Go behind the backs of my commanding officers both of them, hell make that all three of them. What happens if they find out?"

"I'll protect you Terry, have no fear on that front. I would never throw you to the wolves."

"You're his wife Gina that more or less gives you immunity. Me? I don't have that luxury and even if it gave me some leeway with Evan... our relationship is still very new and can easily be eroded by something like this. Distrust, subterfuge... sound familiar?"

"Actually Captain Masters... it does. Something you ladies want to tell me?" The low voice of Colonel Sheppard was heard behind them. With their heads bent close together, neither woman had heard the stealthy approach of the Colonel. He had watched them from the doorway seen the intent look on their faces and knew that they were up to something. He knew that wife of his knew her mind worked as quickly, if not quicker than his own and knew her expressions intimately. She was definitely up to something and had enlisted the help of the Captain.

"I'm sensing a somewhat unhealthy alliance being formed here and if it has anything to do with that damned portal, I will find suitable punishment for the pair of you and you will not get any immunity, Mrs Sheppard!"

Gina winced and attempted to widen her eyes at him a strategy that generally worked. Not this time. "Don't look at me like that. There's trouble brewing and I am going to get to the bottom of it. Captain Masters, you and I are going to have a chat, very soon and you are going to tell me exactly what my good wife is enlisting your help to do. Is that clear?"

She looked helplessly at Gina who shrugged her shoulders. But it was Gina who spoke. "If you want to drag the information out of her John and that is personal information by the way, something I would like her help with yes... but still personal then you have to be ready for the consequences of that information. And when you find out what I am going to ask her to do, when you inevitably get mad I am the one you get mad at. Not Terry here. I need to pursue something, and damn it John you know me! When I had the hankering to go forth with an idea, then by god, I will do it and there is little that can stop me!"

More than a little angry now, her face had started to get red, and she pulled the monitor from around her stomach and pushed herself upright, swinging her legs over the bed. He looked alarmed, and flicked his eyes at Terry, sending her a silent message to get Carson.

"Calm down Gina, please. Your blood pressure is likely off the charts about now. We'll leave this for now, talk about it later... I just want you to calm down."

Carson had come quickly as soon as Terry had gone to get him and he placed calming hands on Gina's shoulders, then slid down one hand to rest against her wrist, unobtrusively taking her pulse.

"The Colonel's right Gina you need to calm down. Your heartrate is high, too high and if I can't get it to settle, you're staying here. No arguments."

Terry watched from a few steps away. Saw Gina attempt to get her breathing under control, saw the contrite look on Sheppard's face, hating himself that he had been the one to upset her and saw the resolve on Carson's face. He would not let this woman risk her health in any way. Terry thought it best that she leave them now, but waited until she could catch Gina's eye. She gave her a small nod she would help her, not just for Gina but for her own curiousity. She knew it had something to do with the portal, and with John Sheppard's own family genetic line. And god knows she loved a good mystery.


	19. Chapter 19 Beneath the Woman

CHAPTER 19 – BENEATH THE WOMAN

The next morning Terry was back in the infirmary and found Evan sitting up in bed and complaining more than a little vocally to Carson.

"Seriously Doc? I'm good to go. Really. The leg's almost as good as new, I feel as strong as an ox and hungry enough to eat my way through a Ronon sized breakfast. And look? My Captain has arrived to spring me out of here..." Lorne turned a smile on 'his Captain' and she could not resist the answering grin that crept over her face. _He really was adorable, _she thought, _ like a cuddly teddy bear with those sexy warm eyes that you almost feel yourself drowning in... oh yeah..._

"You feel as strong as an ox because you have sufficient quantities of a very strong painkiller in your system Major Lorne! And I can guarantee, as soon as you get out of that bed and put weight on that leg, that feeling is going to diminish rapidly and leave you feeling as weak as a kitten. I would suggest, son – that you take the time that you have been allowed to heal, and utilise it wisely. Read a book, watch a movie, catch up on letters to home... whatever quiet activity you can find to do. You will not be leaving this infirmary until I am satisfied that you have healed and I will not be swayed in my decision."

Terry's grin had widened and she tried to temper it down when she saw the frown on Evan's face. Coming up to the side of the bed, she reached out automatically to smooth the hair away from his forehead and watched as the frown softened and smoothed out, as her touch calmed him instantly.

"Ach lass – I should have called you here sooner. I could have avoided the little tantrum that the good Major chose to show me." Carson dropped a hand onto her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I just spoke to Gina a few minutes ago – she asked me to give you a message. Meet her in the lower west laboratory in an hour? That make sense to you?"

Terry schooled her features to show as little emotion as possible, noting immediately the look that had settled over Evan's face.

"What's going on Terry? What are you and Gina up to? I've already had Colonel Sheppard stop by and warn me that you two are up to something. He is not a happy camper – doesn't want anything upsetting his wife during the next few weeks and he thinks that the two of you are conspiring to uncover some new theory about that damn portal. Is he on the right track Terry? Is that what you two are up to?"

"Jungle drums Evan... Atlantis is worse! Seems like you can't sneeze around here without someone handing you a damn tissue and offering you a cold remedy. How about this simple solution? We're in the process of forming a friendship, getting to know one another – one female to another – girls stuff! You really wanna know what we talk about?"

"Don't get all defensive on me Terry – remember, I've pretty much been Gina's confidante for the past few months, so I know what goes through that mind of hers – as does the Colonel. She's a part of everything here – everything! You had to have lived through those few weeks Terry – every little ripple affected every single person on that base and when it was done? We just wanted that damn portal closed, never to be reopened again. Sheppard is terrifed she's going to try something stupid... and I'm not so sure he's wrong. Please tell me you'll talk her down, if you can."

"Evan, let me see her and find out what she wants me to do – before I make any decisions. Please, can you trust me? Trust that I'll do the right thing?" She had sat down on the side of the bed now, carefully, so that she did not knock his leg. She looked down at his hand, which rested on her thigh and enjoyed the tingling sensation that followed the trail of his hand as it moved softly.

"Of course I trust you Terry, but I need you to understand what this portal means to everything here, and not do anything to jeopardise the balance we have found in these past few months. Can you promise me that you won't compromise that?"

"I will promise you this Evan... the first night you get out of here, I have a very long, somewhat athletic activity planned for the two of us... so I would prefer that you focus your energies of getting better so that we can partake in this somewhat pleasurable activity. That is the promise that I will give you for now. Anything else? I would prefer to take a vow of silence until I have all the facts. Fair enough?"

The hand that had moved gently, increased it's pressure just a little and there was more than just pleasurable tingles that shot through her. More like sharp jolts of electricity – hot and static and left her breathless and wanting this man who lay beside her. He watched the emotions that ranged across her face and his gaze sharpened, his own need pulsing hard and strong.

"I'll take that promise for now and hold you to it... sweetheart..." and for one agonising moment, his hand touched her hot centre and smiled at the awareness that flashed into her eyes as her need increased.

"No fair play, Major Lorne. I call foul!"

"Save it for the rematch Captain Masters... I believe you have a meeting with the devious Gina Sheppard. I'd hate you to be late..."

"Bastard..." she whispered into his ear, and her own hand reached under the covers and squeezed a certain apendage in just such a way that his breath hitched and his cheeks coloured slightly. "Consider that tit for tat – Major Lorne." And smiling with just the right amount of devilry, she released him and left the infirmary, tossing a somewhat saucy look over her shoulder. Lorne winced, and closed his eyes. Unsure whether he was out of his league with this one.

Terry found her way down to the lower level laboratory that Gina had requested their meeting in. She was immersed in some papers that were spread out around her and had an open laptop on the work bench in front of her. Her face was serious, without it's usual hint of mischief and Terry wondered at the information she had that she needed to pass on and how much trouble it was going to get her into.

"You're wondering why I can't tell John – why I have been unable to tell John? It's complicated – but the gist of it is, he's not close to his family. Refused to take me to meet them when I asked, so I chose to do a little bit of digging, both on this side of the time line and the _other_ side. My side. I knew that his having that gene meant something... something from far back in his time line. It was the only thing that made sense. I tried to talk to him once about it, but as soon as I bring his family up, his face shuts down and becomes cold, and I just can't seem to find the words. I hate to see him like that – cold and remote. That is not my Colonel. He is warm, hot blooded and very intuitive. To see him shut down like that – it hurts Terry, and I just freeze up..."

Terry came around the table to see what Gina had up on the lap top. She placed a friendly hand on Gina's arm. "Men find it easier than women to compartmentalise. Shut off one part and operate another. We blur the lines, bring the women into the mix everytime – it's essentially who we are and we can't shut that off. They can and do, and we have to respect that, And work around it."

"As I am doing now Terry. Look at this." She pulled out a sheet of paper and thrust it under Terry's nose. "What do you see?"

Terry pulled up a stool and sat down, pulled the paper a little closer. It was a family tree and she knew immediately that it was John Sheppard's. She followed the lines, and branches, reading names that did not make any sense to her as she did not really know the Colonel and did not know anything about his family at all. Rumour had it that he came from money, but had fallen out with his family and made his own way in the world after that.

"John has never looked at his family tree – he would have no idea who was branched out from whom... but look Terry – look at this name in 1662..."

Terry saw it immediately. "Janus...oh crap..."

"Oh crap indeed Captain Masters. In the words of my husband... double crap!"

Terry knew from the ancient data base, who Janus had been. Janus was an Ancient scientist who had lived during the first siege of Atlantis by the Wraith 10,000 years ago. He was named to imply that he was the being after whom Janus, the two-faced Roman god that represented time and change was named. Against the orders of the Atlantean High Council, Janus created a time machine and integrated it into a Puddle Jumper. Janus was also thought to be responsible for the creation of the Attero Device in his secret lab that was cleverly hidden in Atlantis. The device projected interference into subspace, rendering Wraith hyperspace unstable. Any Wraith ship entering hyperspace wass ripped apart. He had abandoned the project when he discovered a side effect - energy began to build up in any gate open at the time of its use, and the buildup prevented any attempts at shutting the gate down. Once the buildup of energy reached a critical level, the naquadah that makes up the gate explodes, causing massive devastation.

"You think that Janus is one of the Colonel's ancestors – that is why he carries such a strong gene... hell, supposedly the strongest gene mankind can carry, or so I've heard."

"You heard correctly Terry. He has been tested as holding the strongest ancient gene by a human in this time line – I knew that it had to have come from someone in his past – there was no other way he could have it within him. He never wanted to look at that – never! Shut the conversation down before it even began. This is proof."

"So Janus – didn't he ascend? Where did he go? And why isn't he with Callandra?" Terry was still looking at the family tree, her fingers following the branches as they wove down, coming back to rest each time on Janus' name.

"Yes Terry – he did ascend – and I think he appears more than once but not with his own name - as an ascended being occupying a mortal body – more or less what Callandra is in my family tree. He's one of the guardians through time – makes sure that everything is on track and any ripples that are caused, are smoothed out."

"Where is he now? Who is he now?" Terry's was fascinated and her mind was racing ahead to try and fill holes and blank spaces.

Gina's voice was pensive now. "John buried his bead in the sand when he first found out about the portal – the dimensional portal especially. He didn't want to know – his excuse was that if there was another 'him' over there, then if it was bad, he didn't want to have to confront that. The same applies to his family tree I think. Ever since we found out what we have about my family, he is terrified to look too closely at his own. Scared of what he will find..."

"Janus..."

"Yes. Janus was a renegade to some extent – didn't play by the rules. And I suspect somewhere down the line his purpose changed and was no longer as pure as he should have been. He had his own agenda."

"Promoting time and dimensional travel..." Terry started pacing around the lab now, excitement sparking her eyes.

"I'd wager that he was responsible for the design of the portal that sent John back, and I'd also wager that he and Callandra have been having an 'ancient' struggle throughout time. If this person here in the Pegasus galaxy – the one behind those military men – is Janus, and he is searching for the portal? That would mean that Callandra deliberately hid it from him. When John crossed back into 1962, Janus followed him to try and get control of the portal, but Callandra stepped in and he failed. She has her agenda, and he has his. She deliberately didn't tell me about him, but she knows what he's up to. How can she not?"

"So, what's the upshot Gina... you have a theory?" Terry was beside the other woman now, wheat coloured hair resting against dark brown hair.

They didn't hear the Colonel walk in, didn't see him pause at the doorway his eyebrows drawn together forbiddingly, anger evident in the tight control of his body. He didn't announce his presence, simply stood in the shadows, watching these two women voice something he himself had suspected, but pushed away for fear of bringing something evil out into the light.

"Janus is the one calling the shots now. For the people who entered Atlantis and took us, our weapons, our ZPM's. They knew exactly what they were after – because whoever was behind it, knew the city intimately. Janus has gone seriously dark side – the bad to Callandra's good. He has charged himself with undoing all that we have done on Atlantis and likely wants it sent back to the bottom of the ocean. He is also after the portal – otherwise he is trapped here in this timeline. He must have come through when we did but Callandra is still screening it from him. He can't locate it again. He didn't dare show himself to me, to force me to take him there – he knew that somehow I would recognise him, through Callandra."

"Oh Gina.. we have to tell the Colonel. This is bad... really bad. I appreciate you coming to me and appreciate that you have difficulty talking to him about this – but hell, Gina? This is his command, his city – you can't keep something like this from him. If you like, I can find a way to talk to him – but honey, don't let him bury his head in the sand any longer. People are getting hurt and this guy Janus? He needs to be stopped..."

They didn't see the anger slowly uncoil itself from the silent Colonel, or see the pain wash over his face as he brought a hand up to scrub down his cheeks, grimacing at the stubble he encountered. They didn't see him close his eyes and take a deep breath. But they heard his measured walk as he entered the room and two sets of concerned eyes flew immediately to his face.

"John..."

"Colonel..."

"I'm ready Gina, to hear about it. And sweetheart? I'm so sorry that you felt you couldn't come to me, that I made it so difficult for you... I wouldn't push you away for the world, you know that. Tell me, everything... and this time, I'll listen."

He came in behind her and dropped his head lightly onto the top of her head and she smiled, her hands going to rest on her stomach as she began the story of his ancestors and just what the implications were. For all of them, including their baby.


	20. Chapter 20 Implications

CHAPTER 20 – IMPLICATIONS

A part of Terry wanted to leave the room and let Gina tell the Colonel his story. It had hit her in the gut seeing the pain come into his eyes and knew what it cost him to sit down and hear this story. To be associated, related to – an ascended being whose agenda was to create more than just a little mischief throughout time – hell, that had to be hard.

Terry had tried to leave, but the Colonel had indicated with a look that he wanted her to stay. When she opened her mouth to protest, he simply said. "You're a part of this now Captain – whether you want to be or not. Simply by coming to Atlantis and having my well meaning wife here – take you into her confidence..."

He hadn't said it with any malice, there had been a small smile playing across his lips and his hand had reached down to stroke Gina's cheek gently. The love he showed her made Terry shiver a little, longing herself to have a man look at her like that – with trust and utter devotion.

"John?" Gina had finished telling him what he had refused to listen to until now. "You haven't said much... I know darling, that it's a lot to process, but do you know who this man is? What form he takes now? Think... he is likely from this timeline... as an ascended being he will have integrated himself into one of your family members as he has done throughout your family tree here. 1962..."

"Oh crap..."

"1962?"

"Double crap..."

Terry was looking from one to another. "1962? That means something?"

The Colonel gave a short bark of laughter. "1962 Captain, that is the year that pretty much _everything_ happened... most of it because I went back to fix up some inconsistencies in the time line. If Janus came into existence then, it's likely because of me going back... aah Gina – it was always about you and I – whatever we did..."

Gina rubbed his back. She had gotten up from her stool and now stood behind him – leaning against him to take in some of his strength.

It was Terry who spoke now. "We need to find out who Janus became in 1962 –which name he took – but because he has been able to cross time and likely dimension, he really could have taken on the human form of anyone. You need to find out Colonel, whether anyone from your family has been in contact with him in the last few years, and track him down that way. What is the rule for ascending beings taking human form?"

Gina supplied the answer. "They can stay in one body throughout their time... simply that body goes forward to the next generation or they can change from person to person throughout the generations. It would depend on what they are required to do, their tasks. I think that if they continue to appear throughout the bloodline, it is with different bodies otherwise it would appear as though they never aged and suspicion would likely form."

"So Colonel, according to your family tree, this Janus is probably your uncle and came into existence in 1962? Couldn't you contact your family, and find out where and what he has become?"

Sheppard sighed. "I'm thinking that a long overdue visit to my family is on the cards... and yes, Gina – I'll take you along so that they can finally meet you... I've put it off for personal reasons, but those reasons no longer seem acceptable or valid anymore. We'll go, and we'll track down this elusive Uncle Janus and find out what his agenda is out here in Pegasus..."

Sheppard got up to leave, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist to escort her out. "Captain? I want to keep this under wraps for now. I'll run it past Sam and my team – that's a given and you have my permission to let Lorne know. If I need back up on this, I want people beside me I can trust, and who have full disclosure. That will be my team, and you and Lorne. The tighter we keep this for now, the less likely anyone becomes compromised. So Captain – go and fill the Major in – this bit of information should stop him getting bored and driving the Doc insane!"

She flashed him a smile and followed them out, her mind already processing the information overload that it had received. By the time she got back to the infirmary, Lorne was definitely showing signs of boredom and she watched his eyes light up as she walked in.

"Captain! Terry! Please tell me you've come to rescue me from infinite boredom. I'm sure if you convince Carson, I can take a few laps around the pier in a wheelchair... or something?" He looked hopefully at the doctor who was busy shaking his head.

"I've no doubt some fresh air would do you good Major, and quite frankly, I'm getting a little sick of your moaning. I can also see that the Captain here, is wanting to tell you something, if that sparkle in her eyes is anything to go by..."

Evan's eyes had narrowed at that comment and he looked at her closely. "Hmmm... I see what you mean Doc... I'm guessing I won't like too much what I'm going to hear, so perhaps that cruise in the wheel chair in the fresh air will disfuse what could potentially become a somewhat volatile situation."

Carson laughed, and was already bringing a wheelchair from it's storage area, while Terry looked somewhat alarmed at that comment, already doubting whether she should fill the Major in without the Colonel near... very near...

But she had promised the Colonel and she needed to talk it through with someone to try and make some sense of it all. So she waited until the doctor had helped Evan into the wheelchair, much to his disgust – and took charge of the handles, expertly manoevering him out of the infirmary and heading outside to the east pier where they could talk without being overheard. As soon as they got out there, Evan pushed himself out of the chair, taking a few minutes to get his balance, and pulled Terry into his arms.

"Much better... oh yeah..."

"Evan! That is not what Carson had in mind when he allowed you to go off in the wheelchair. Do you have any idea how much trouble I could get in if he finds out?"

"So, that's a no brainer! He doesn't find out... come here... I want to hold you and … other stuff..."

She couldn't help it, she giggled, and he pulled his face back from where it had nestled against her neck and looked at her in surprise. "Was that a giggle I heard, Captain Terry Masters? A giggle from a US marine? I doubt that would be considered an appropriate response to a senior officer?"

"I doubt this would be either... Major..." and her hands began a journey that moved lower, grasping him firmly and laughing as she heard his breath hitch.

"You are evil... just because I'm in no condition to continue this further..."

"Would you like me to continue, Major... I am quite happy to complete the task. Mandate of a good marine – never start what you can't finish!"

Laughing, he removed her hand, albeit a little reluctantly. "I appreciate the offer sweetheart, but I would prefer to be comfortably situated, preferably somewhere private, before we partake in that sort of fun... anyway, I believe you want to talk.. at least that's the impression I got from your near bursting enthusiasm when you walked into the infirmary."

"Ahh Major... I have a story for you..."

By the time she had brought Evan up to speed, she could see by the stunned look on his face that his mind was spinning in as many circles as hers was.

"I know this must fall into place quicker for you – you have the portal history and went through all of Gina's angst during that time, so you know better than I do what this all means. You also know Colonel Sheppard much better than I, so you'll understand what this must all mean to him. I saw his face Evan – he was devastated and I really felt for him. It must cost him dearly to have to face up to the ghosts in his past – after having to pull out all the ghosts in Gina's past."

"You have no idea what it will be costing him sweetheart... no idea. He is a strong man – hell, the best. I would go to hell and back for that man and if he wants us in on this, then I've got his back. Gina's too."

"She told me about you and her..."

She watched Evan's face carefully and saw the blush that crept up over his face. She touched his cheek as though to dispell it. "She also told me that you were best friends now... I like her Evan – I do. I can fully understand how you could have fallen under that spell she weaves. She's a special lady, kind, generous, beautiful and no doubt she brings out that knight on a white charger syndrome in men..."

"I feel a bit silly about it now, in hindsight. Yeah, I was smitten... I thought, mistakenly, that Sheppard was not treating her as she should have been treated, but I didn't see the full picture – only what I wanted to see. And I wanted her – but if I couldn't have that with her – then I would not accept 'nothing' – so I chose friendship. I chose to be the best friend to her that I could and I was able to push those feelings into perspective and make them into what they should be. She's a great lady, the best!"

"Ahh Evan... what you just told me? That's the sort of man, I want to spend my life with. Someone who will honour and commit when the time is right. Not just to me, but to his friends. If this scares you off, then I apologise now... but I'm falling hard for you... and I'm giving you the heads up now. If you don't want to go down that path, then I suggest you take the next fork in the road and change directions. Alone."

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. We'll take this path together and see where it leads us..." He kissed her then, hot and hard and she wished more than anything that a soft bed was in the offering, because at this moment? She wanted his body beside her, inside her and covering her. In any order.


	21. Chapter 21 Turncoat

CHAPTER 21 – TURNCOAT

Colonel Sheppard left with Gina later that afternoon. Given the advanced state of her pregnancy they thought that putting off the earth visit was not a wise decision and Carson had advised them to see a gynaecologist while they were on earth, just to make sure that the baby and mother were in fact doing as well as Carson thought. This was not his specialty and given the extreme stress that both mother and baby had been under since the conception and also given the fact that the child inside her carried an extremely potent gene, it was best to get a second opinion. Carson had contacted the SGC and arranged for an appointment with a security cleared specialist who worked with the SGC.

Both Evan and Terry went to the gate room to see them off. "We'll only be gone a few days – 2 or 3 at the most. I don't want to be away from Atlantis too long and would prefer no gate travel at all for Gina in this advanced stage of her pregnancy – but she won't let me go without her, so we'll fit in what we can in a short time and be back, hopefully, with a little more clarity."

"Good luck Colonel Sheppard, Gina... do you have specific instructions for Captain Masters and I while you are gone? Is there something we can be doing from this end?"

"Captain... you asked for the opportunity to question Lars again? He's still being held there in Atlantis and I've managed to keep Ronon away from him... for now. He's all yours, but I want your word that you'll have Major Lorne in there with you. No questioning him alone – copy that?"

"Yes sir, and thank you. I won't let you down. I'm sure I can get some information out of him, and even if he knows nothing about who is behind their military group, at least it's not wasted time. What do you intend to do with them, sir?"

"Ah, that's a difficult one Captain. We're got around 30 trained military personnel, that effectively have been working against us. We don't really want to hold them here for any length of time, but we don't want them out there causing havoc either. We may have to look at establishing some sort of prison planet to house criminals like these men. The difficult thing is not really knowing where to send them. If we knew where they came from originally, we could send them back there with instructions for the government or security of that world to prosecute them. But from what we can make out, they are more or less soldiers of fortune – recruited from all over the galaxy over a long period of time... likely the length of time that we have been here in Atlantis. This Janus... or whatever he calls himself now? He's been planning this from the beginning and needed to find the right time to implement it. He also needed me to go back to 1962 to get the ball rolling..."

"Colonel, with all due respect... I'd just as soon not hear that year mentioned again. As far as I'm concerned the only good thing that came out of that year was Gina here... and I'm sure you'd agree with that!"

"I most certainly do Major and on that note... my wife and I will head back to earth and shall attempt to track down my renegade family member who is likely turning out to be an ascended being. Just another day at work... here in Pegasus..." and with that parting remark he held his wife's hand and stepped through the stargate leaving two bemused officers standing in the gate room, shaking their heads slightly.

"So Captain – I'm relegated to back up on this one.. hmmm?"

"I know the man Major... and I think I can get him to open up. Is there any chance that I can convince you to let me see him alone?"

"Absolutely none, Captain."

"Aaah Major Lorne – I was afraid you'd say that. Worth a try... sir."

"That is was Captain. Shall we?" He held a hand in front of him, indicating that she should go ahead of him and he limped behind her, enjoying the delectible view of her firm backside as it swayed enticingly in front of him.

"Enjoying the view... Major?"

"That I am... Captain."

And heard her amused laughter as she left the gate room heading for the cell area, with her wounded Major following along behind.

Major Lorne took charge once they reached the cell area, ordering the marines who were guarding the prisoners to release Lars and take him to a separate holding area where he would be questioned away from the others. Terry had seen the look on Lars' face when she had entered the containment area. There had been an instant spark of awareness that he had immediately attempted to push away, then he had carefully schooled his features to show no emotion at all. She couldn't help but wonder what his story was, how he had come to be a soldier of fortune, caught up in a war that in all likelihood, he didn't understand. But when it came down it it... did she?

She let Major Lorne follow the prisoner and Terry stayed back until the marines had secured him using handcuffs to a small table after being pushed down into one of the chairs. As soon as they left the room with a nod from Major Lorne, she flicked a quick glance at Evan, and he moved back to the doorway, letting her move in and take the seat opposite Lars. Lorne had not yet spoken. She had asked him on the way down if she could run this on her own and he had reluctantly agreed, knowing that the Colonel had wanted it this way.

"We know who he is Lars. We know his name is Janus. Tell us where to find him."

She saw the telltale flicker in his eyes and knew that she had hit the nail on the head. The name of his boss, the puppet master.

"Do you have any idea _what _he is Lars? I do. I know exactly what he is and he's got an agenda that you could not possibly conceive of." Terry had sat back in the chair, conveying a confident demeanor and her green eyes locked onto his. From his position at the door, Lorne watched Lars and the way he looked at her. Knew that the man wanted her. It showed in every movements of his body and the way he attempted to keep the emotion out of his face.

"I know what he wants Captain. I was for all intents and purposes, his second in command. I know he wants the portal." Lars kept his voice neutral.

"Do you know what the portal is Lars? What it means if he uses it? There's history here you cannot possibly understand. There are people in Atlantis who know this man, know what he stands for. He helped build this city... now he wants to destroy it. Why would he do that?"

"Then you do not know very much Captain... you seem only to know his name... It seems I have the advantage after all."

Terry moved out of the chair and went to stand behind Lars, not touching him but flicking a glance at Evan who had moved slightly away from the door. Gave him a silent signal to stand down and trust her. She saw the coiled energy in the Major's body and knew that the wound in his leg would not slow him down at all if this man attempted anything with her. He would be onto him in microseconds and the man would not get a second chance.

Terry bent a little to say quietly in his ear. "Oh no Lars... the advantage is all mine. We will track him down. You see, we don't really need you... we have another way to track him down... someone who shares his bloodline. I thought perhaps, you would like an opportunity to redeem yourself, have a second chance at being the sort of person that deep down, you really are. The one you have kept carefully hidden all these years, afraid that if you let the real man out, it would show weakness. I saw that man Lars – you let me see glimpses of him and I don't think you were aware of this. This man you keep hidden? There could be a future for that man... here in Atlantis."

She heard Lorne's intake of breath and knew that she had overstepped both her bounds and her authority. She was not authorised to make any deals with this man and hoped that she could convince both Lorne and Colonel Sheppard that she was right.

"You see ghosts Captain... you look inside me and see only the man you wish me to be. A man like your Major over there perhaps? I see the way he looks at you. He has already branded you with his touch, it shows in every movement of your body."

"I look at you Lars and see who you are... and I think you deliberately let me see him, hoping I would save you somehow. Well, I can. If you let me."

She watched him carefully, saw the way the emotions rose unbidden to his eyes and saw the pain that shot through them with startling intensity. A traumatic experience had led him to this point in his life and the compassionate part of her desperately wanted to right whatever wrong had been done to him, and give him back the life he should have had. She knew that some people could never be redeemed, but the man who sat in front of her? He could be saved.

"Captain Masters. A word outside. Now."

She turned quickly and saw the barely concealed fury on Evan's face and had to fight the groan that wanted to rise to her lips. He was pissed and was going to let her know in no uncertain terms that she had most definitely overstepped her bounds. She would give Lars a few minutes to think about what she had said, and getting up she followed Evan out of the room.

She barely cleared the doorway and he was roughly grabbing her and securing her against the wall outside the room. His face was like thunder.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing in there? That man is a killer. You cannot offer him the sort of deal you have just put on the table. I went along with this charade, let you take the lead on this, but hell Terry! That was wrong. That man cannot be saved. You cannot bring out the woman when you go into a situation like that. In there, you have to be the damn soldier – if you're going to do this, then get back in there and do it properly. Like a soldier."

She pushed at his chest. He stood in front of her, his hands on either side of her pinning her against the wall and she was torn. Wanted to hit him, and another part of her? Wanted to do something else. She dropped her eyes, but not before he saw the fleeting emotion that shot through it, and he was unable to stop the answering pull of need that shot through him.

"Damn it Terry... I'm only looking out for you..."

"No Major, you're trying to intimidate me, control me. Which one are you now? My superior officer? Because if you are, the way you are standing over me like that is not appropriate."

"And neither is the way you just looked at me..." His voice was soft and he removed his hands from the wall, looking down at her. She would not meet his eyes, and he hooked a finger under her chin to bring her eyeline up.

"Can you keep the lines clean Captain? Can you do your job as you have been trained and allow me to do mine? Because if you can't, we're going to have to take up the Colonel's suggestion and assign you to another team."

"I would ask the same thing of you... Major..."

"That crossroads Terry? I think you are forcing me to that point so that you can make the decision to take the road that you want to take... alone." His voice sounded sad and she knew that he was right, forcing him to this point, knew the blame was on her.

"I'm sorry Evan. You know where I stand... we can't do this now. I have to get back in there and finish what I started. Right or wrong in your eyes. I can get him to make the right decision. This isn't about us right now."

She didn't wait to be dismissed. She simply pushed at his chest to move him back and he did so reluctantly and did not follow her immediately into the room. He needed a moment to get his equilibrium back and push down the personal. Bring back the soldier. He was finding that it was getting harder and harder to differentiate between the two – where Terry was concerned anyway.

Lars looked at her sharply when she walked back in and saw immediately what she had just gone through with Lorne. It was still showing clearly in her eyes and she had not bothered to hide it. A part of her wanted him to see it, so that perhaps he would see that it was not weakness to be the person you most wanted to be.

"Are you all right Captain? It seems that your relationship with the Major is conflicted at the moment."

"This isn't about me Lars. My private life needs to remain just that – private. In here, I'm doing my job and you need to respect that. Do you want me to help you Lars?"

He took a breath and let it out again, slowly. Looking toward the door he saw that the Major had re-entered the room and taken back his spot against the doorway. Vigilant.

"Janus wants the location of the portal for a reason. He has a counterpart on your earth..."

"Callandra..." Terry breathed the name, not wanting to break the flow, but needing to say the name aloud.

"Yes, Callandra. Good and evil. He wasn't always that way. All men start out good, essentially. Circumstance breeds the seeds of rot and this is what will make a good man go bad. Janus, as I'm sure you know, is an ancient – and has been cast off by his peers, no longer allowed access to their network. Out in the cold and stuck in this timeline and this galaxy because he was sent back through the portal with Colonel Sheppard."

"This? We already know Lars... why does he need to get back to the portal."

"1962. Earth. To change what Callandra fixed. In 1962 she cast him out and stripped him of all his abilities. He now takes mortal form, human form – completely. He needs to go back to 1962 to retrieve those abilities. To kill her. That is the only way he can get those abilities back."

He paused, looking at the shock that showed on her face. "Aaah Captain. I see that what I have told you is most definitely a surprise."

"Lars... When she took his abilities? What did she do with them, where does she keep them?"

"She must pass them along to another in the lineage – one who already holds the gene... as Janus should have done. He refused to pass this gene on – kept it for himself so that Callandra had to step in and take it from him – pass it on to the rightful person. Janus does not know who this is – without his abilities, he has no idea. Therefore the only way he can get them back is to kill Callandra. Go back to 1962 when they were taken."

Terry turned and caught Evan's eyes and she passed the knowledge across to him in silence.

_I know who holds the abilities. I know who she passed it on to... Colonel John Sheppard. In 1962. The Colonel was right. It was always, always about him and Gina – on every level. And he will pass it on to his child. He carries the gene of an ascended being and all the abilities that go with it and has no idea... Janus cannot be allowed to succeed. Callandra's legacy must be upheld, at all costs._


	22. Chapter 22 Overload

CHAPTER 22 – OVERLOAD

Lars was taken to a separate holding area after that. He had sensed that she was shaken both by what he had told her and what she had surmised on her own. He had carefully watched the expressions cross her face and knew instantly, that she knew the person who Callandra had passed the abilities onto. Knew it without a doubt.

Lorne had barely been able to keep up with her as she surged down the hallway like a small tidal wave. There was suppressed energy in her movement and he could sense the churning emotions that roiled and tossed their waves inside her.

"Captain, wait!"

She kept moving, impatience evident in the swing of her hips.

"Do I need to make that an order, Captain?"

She halted then, and let him catch up to her, but kept her eyes firmly ahead, choosing not to look at him.

"You need to talk this through, not keep it locked away. Outside – now!" He injected authority into his voice so that she had no choice but to obey, and eyes still firmly turned forward, she changed direction and headed for the east pier and the cool ocean breeze that would hopefully blow some of the anxiety from her face. Stealing glances at her face, he was concerned. He knew it was information overload. He'd felt the same way when the portal had originally been discovered and Gina had come through. For a simple military man, that sort of intangible physics was almost incomprehensible. Terry however, had a science background, but it blew every theory she had learnt out of the window and made her beliefs seem inconsequential.

"Stop Terry, that's far enough. Let's sit. My damn leg is killing me."

He didn't wait to see if she would follow, but dropped down onto the side of the pier, his legs dangling over the edge. She had immediately felt remorseful. This was not his fault, she had no right to take anything out on him and with that in mind, she dropped down beside him and simply lay her head on his shoulder, feeling the tension begin to ease out of him.

"This is going to kill the Colonel... after everything? This will be the straw that breaks his back..."

"I know Terry, I know that better than anyone. His trip back to earth is not going to yield a lot of information I think... but it is better that he wasn't here to find that out right now. Not this way. We'll find a way to tell him, through Gina.. she'll understand and know the best way to tell him."

"Just hold me Evan... please. I need you right now."

"Here for you, Terry... always." And he pulled her close and held her tight, feeling the anxiety seep out of her. The sat out there for a long time and it was Teyla that came to find them having heard from Ronon that Terry had been in to interrogate the prisoner. She had stood and watched them from a distance, had seen the tense posture change to something else and had smiled, glad that these two had found each other out here amongst this war that really did not concern these humans. Peace and salvation. It would be taken wherever it could. She turned and left them, choosing not to intrude and she suspected that they had found the answer that Sheppard had gone to earth looking for. Sighing, she entered the city and went to her room to meditate. Calm before the storm.

Evan wouldn't go back to the infirmary. Twilight fell before he found the energy to rouse himself and Terry had to help him up and back into the city. His leg, immobile for so long, had begun to stiffen up and he mentally cursed at the slow process getting back inside and into the mess to find dinner.

"Sit down Major. I'll get some food. And if you don't stop grinding your teeth like that, they'll wear down to pathetic little stumps, good for nothing."

Her rather innane comment had the desired effect and he managed to huff out a laugh and when she came back, taking longer than expected, it was with two trays of food, hot coffee and some little red pills that sat innocuously on the tray. At his raised eyebrow she nodded down at them, placing one of the trays in front of him.

"Painkillers Major. Take them. I made a quick detour to the infirmary and told the good doctor that I would be Nurse Nightingale tonight, complete with short nurses uniform and white stockings and could he please supply something to get you through a long physical night."

Major Evan Lorne couldn't help it. He simply blushed, staring in fascination at the woman who now sat across from him and had effectively announced to his doctor exactly what she intended to do with him. Then it dawned on him... exactly what she intended to do with him and he quickly took the pills and began eating. Fast.

Terry laughed, long and loud – causing several people in the mess to look around to see what the source of amusement was. "Relax Major. I'm joking. About what I told Carson – anyway. But you'd do well to eat quickly. I'm thinking that food is not high on my list of priorities tonight..."

That comment caused the Major to suddenly choke on the mouthful that he was attempting to swallow quickly and amused, she pushed herself out of her chair and thumped him somewhat unceremoniously on his back. "There, there..." she murmured a little naughtily in his ear. "I believe you're … ready to go?"

Terry had to grab the tray to stop it clattering onto the floor in his haste to get out of the chair. The disruption from their table was creating more than just it's fair share of attention and she thought she had better stop teasing the poor Major and get him out of there fast before someone else stepped in and her little game was ruined. She followed discreetly behind him as he made quickly for the door and let him head back towards his quarters, keeping a small distance behind him. She saw the way he frequently glanced back at her but this was part of her little game and she totally ignored him, allowing him to get all the way back to his quarters. He paused only to activate his door and she pretended to just walk past, but her arm was grabbed non too gently and she was dragged inside and found herself lying on the bed without memory of getting there.

Looking up into his face and seeing all that emotion and lust there, she laughed. "What took you so long, Major..."

"Get those damn clothes off – now!"

"Ooh, yes – role playing, love it. Major and Captain. You can order me to … do things..."

"Damn it Terry, no more games. I want you now!" He watched as the passion built up in her eyes and she abandoned the humour and began unbuttoning her shirt, but impatient now, he pushed her hands away and did it for her, following the open path of her shirt with his hot tongue until she squirmed beneath him. "So, not so much fun being on the other end of the … torture... is it?"

She fisted her hands in his hair, keeping his head exactly where it was. Beginning a slow descent down her stomach as his fingers fumbled with the waistband of her pants, pulling down the zipper with a slow rasp and sliding them down her legs. His tongue continued it's hot path and when it touched her centre, her legs opened and he was able to delve in there at his leisure, causing her to squirm even more.

"Now whose playing the damn games Evan...god... I want you inside me..."

"Soon... I've changed the rules. I need you to remember who calls the shots here – just who the damn senior officer is!"

She laughed, but it came out slightly breathless as his tongue went back to what it was doing and she felt the first flutterings of an orgasm begin to build. It hit hard and he kept her there, quivering until he felt her begin to come down from that peak and stood up to look down on her flushed body.

"That'll do for starters..." He removed his own clothes now and was inside her in seconds, enjoying her soft sighs as she felt that slow rise to the next peak. Then felt only his own tide as it began rushing into shore with relentless fury and when he came he wanted her in his arms forever. Like this. Just the two of them.


	23. Chapter 23 Family Secrets

CHAPTER 23 – FAMILY SECRETS

It was three days before they received word that the Colonel and Gina were on the other side of the gate at the SGC ready to begin the journey from the milky way galaxy to the pegasus. Colonel Carter was quick to contact Lorne and Masters and they arrived at the control room breathless and looking at her expectantly and she attempted to smother a grin. While they thought they were doing an extremely good job of keeping their relationship on a very private level, Colonel Samantha Carter had been down this road herself and knew the signs

"Good news Major, Captain. We've just received news that the Colonel and Gina are on their way back here and I just wanted to give the two of you the heads up. The Colonel wants you standing by for immediate briefing when they arrive back, but I know he is a little concerned with Gina's health. She's only got six weeks to go and while she received a clean bill of health from the specialist they visited on earth, his testing did show some anomalies.."

At their concerned looks she hastened to reassure them. "...oh, we're not talking birth defects or anything like that... just increased levels of pretty much everything in both Gina and the child. He did state that she should be more or less on bed rest when she gets back, as the toll of carrying a genetically enhanced child is beginning to make itself known. "

"Did the Colonel give you the heads up on anything he found out about his ascended uncle?" Lorne was more than just a little anxious to learn the outcome of that particular quest. They had told Colonel Carter what they had learnt through questioning Lars. She was base commander and needed to be kept in the loop of things that affected base management and base security, and Lorne had felt it would not be prudent to withhold the imformation until Sheppard got back.

"He's playing this one close to his chest, and I know that when you tell him what you have learnt – that will certainly cause some unwanted feelings to rear their ugly head. But I need to warn you – you'll have to go straight to the Colonel with this news, not through Gina as you orginally hoped. I don't want her condition upset in any way – let the Colonel make the call on when he tells her. I'll let you know when he arrives, and we can have the meeting in my office. Make a few decisions on where to go from there. Dismissed, you two."

They both nodded to her and left and Sam stood for a while at the control room window looking down at the gate. She had arrived in the galaxy at the request of Dr Weir who no longer felt as though she could maintain control of a situation that had begun to spiral of it's own accord. The portal. That had changed everything here in this galaxy, and had changed a lot back on earth. She had done the right thing in stepping down and allowing fresh management on board. Sam had accepted the appointment gratefully. She had needed the challenge and had been ready to take on the commitment of getting the base through the crisis several months ago when a young lady from 1962 had come through and changed everything.

When John and Gina came through, they would be bringing the big guns with them. She had neglected to tell the Major and the Captain this, not wanting to intimidate them – just yet. General O'Neill and Colonel Mitchell would be accompanying them from earth. Both had been involved in the prior portal debacle and both had family connections with both Gina and had experience with ascended beings. Sam needed all the help she could get on this one and was not about to leave anything to chance.

Later that day they received the communication from Colonel Carter that those from earth were about to arrive and to meet in the gate room. Terry and Evan had been sparring, both needing to work out some energy and Ronon had taken up training techniques with them. They had been at it for two hours and were hot and sweaty and when their radio activated advising them of their arrival, Lorne had grabbed the towels off the floor and tossing one to Terry they had excused themselves from Ronon and left the sparring room. Ronon had looked after them ponderingly. He knew something was going on with the portal – Sheppard had filled him in before he left for earth, but he would also wait for this particular news until Sheppard was ready to brief Teyla and himself and Rodney privately. As he preferred to do with his team.

The gate room only held the two of them and Samantha Carter. Lorne could see that she was a little on edge and when the wormhole stabilised and the first person stepped through from the mid way station, Lorne had to hide a small smile as the reason for her nervousness became obvious. General O'Neill was also here and it was certainly no secret how these two felt about each other and he for one, wished them all the luck in the world. He genuinely like the General, his somewhat irreverant manner and innate sense of humour that always managed to diffuse a difficult situation. Both Lorne and Masters stood at attention as the General came through, first embracing the tall, blond Colonel and then pulling back a little to acknowledge them.

"Ah Major... and Captain Masters? I believe we were introduced at the SGC before you were sent through to Atlantis. Fitting in well here, I see?" Terry blushed thinking immediately that she was referring to her relationship with Lorne, but quickly pushed that thought down. Likely he was talking about the fact that she was a part of this new investigation. Smiling at him, she nodded her head.

"Yes sir! It is an … interesting... experience."

"Good choice of words Captain. So... Sam. Miss me?"

She laughed at that. "Always... Jack." And much to Lorne and Master's shock, she kissed him rather passionately on the mouth. It looked as though that particular relationship was as about out in the open as it was going to get. They were immediately distracted by three more figures coming through the gate in quick succession. Two men holding a woman between them.

Terry immediately rushed to Gina's side and Sam was quick to activate her radio. "Carson! I need medical personnel to the gate room – now!"

"Gina? Is it the baby?" Terry came to stand in front of Gina and looked helplessly from Colonel Sheppard to the man on the other side of her. "Colonel?"

"I knew she shouldn't have come... damn it!" Terry locked eyes with the other man and he conveyed a silent message to her. Colonel Sheppard was about at the edge of his control. Give him some space... and she did just that. Quickly stepping away from the trio just as the medical team arrived and she stood back with Lorne and the two senior officers as the Colonel and the other man helped Gina onto a gurney.

"Cam? What's going on?" Colonel Carter had stepped in front of the second man as he stood watching Sheppard accompany the gurney to the infirmary. He ran a hand through his hair and looked despondent.

"Sam. Good to see you... under any other circumstances... Gina started having contractions at the mid way station. Crap! So not the place to get stuck in with a pregnant woman... oh boy!"

"Well she's in good hands now Cam. Captain Masters? This is Colonel Cameron Mitchell... Gina's cousin, well, from this time line... Cam? This is the young Captain who managed to extract the information about the portal from our prisoner. She's working with Major Lorne and Sheppard's team to try and get a handle on just what this guy wants."

Cameron waved a desultory hand at Terry and she smiled in return. It was obvious that the Colonel was distracted and she watched as he turned and left the gate room, in pursuit of the couple ahead who were on their way to the infirmary.

It was a harried looking and extremely exhausted Colonel Sheppard who called them all together in Sam's office an hour later. He leaned against the wall in her office, looking for all intents and purposes, like a man already close to the edge. And about to go over.

"Colonel? Sir?" Terry considered the wisdom of pushing the man, but Gina was her friend and needed to know how she was doing.

"It's ok Captain. Carson has put her on some sort of drip that is supposed to try and slow down the contractions. He says that while the baby is viable, it would be better to keep her in there a little longer, so he's going to do just that." The man looked so forlorn that Terry did what her instincts told her to do. She simply got up from where she was sitting and put her arms around him. She didn't see the surprised look that crossed his face or the small smile that Lorne tried to hide. Terry was a woman, and right now, those instincts had come to the forefront and it was to comfort a man who looked like he needed it. He allowed the embrace for a short time, relaxed into it almost with a sigh of relief and it was with some obvious reluctance that he gently pushed her away from him and scrubbed his hand down his face.

He waited a moment and then addressed the people who had assembled in the room. "Not a few days I would care to repeat...I saw more of my family that I have in the past ten years and believe me... that is not necessarily a good thing. Personal reasons I prefer not to go into, but I'll say this. After the past few days, I doubt I'll be rushing back to earth to see them anytime soon!"

He attempted humour to hide what must have cut deep. Estrangement from family was never a laughing matter and he saw only sympathy on the eyes of the people who looked at him now. Smiling a little to ease the tension he said. "Aaah, don't waste your sympathy on me... spare some for that son of a bitch Janus when I catch up with his sorry ass... that little ancient piece of crap has caused more trouble both in this galaxy and back on earth through the generations. As I've just had the incredible joy of discovering..."

"Well Sheppard... we're all waiting with bated breath for whatever little titbit of information you can toss our way. While I enjoy the hospitality of Atlantis, I would rather this show was gotten on the road a little faster so that I can... enjoy the hospitality of Atlantis." He waggled his eyebrows at that and caused a few snickers around the table and eased some of the tension out of Colonel Sheppard. As Jack O'Neill could always manage to do.

"Ok people... in the words of our esteemed General, I shall indeed... get this show on the road... Janus? We'll start with Janus Gilroy Sheppard... born in 1662..."

By the time that Colonel Sheppard had worked his way through what he had learned from his trip back home, there was a stunned audience sitting in Samantha Carter's office. It was the general who broke the silence.

"Talk about skeletons in the closet Sheppard! So the gist of it - Janus Sheppard born in 1962, responsible for the instigatation of the Salem witch trials in 1692, the Battle of Fredericksburg in 1862 and all round bad boy in 1962 - and that doesn't cover the whole run of little nasties that this ancestor of yours was responsible for during his long and somewhat fruitless life?"

"Yeah General... sir. That about covers it. And skeletons in the closet? That doesn't come close. This man is a monster, plain and simple and has to be stopped."

Sam Carter allowed the discussion to continue for a short time but broke the meeting up quickly, knowing that Major Lorne and Captain Masters had more serious information to impart - knew also that the Colonel would want to get back to the infirmary very quickly to see Gina.

"Ok people. Thank you for coming together so quickly and I think we need a little time to digest what the Colonel has told us. We'll meet back here tomorrow, pending Gina's condition of course - and I shall vacate my office along with General O'Neill here and leave the floor for Major Lorne and Captain Masters. There is something they need to discuss with you John... and the less people in here for that discussion, the better!" She watched John's eyes widen and decided to beat a hasty retreat with Jack. Cam Mitchell stood uncertainly, wondering if he should stay. He raised an eyebrow quizzically at the Major, wondering if the news he was about to toss the Colonel's way was private or not. Major indicated with a nod, that Cam should stay and that in all likelihood, the Colonel would appreciate his support.

"Aaah crap Lorne... I'm not gonna like this, am I?"

"Unlikely sir... I'll let Captain Masters take the floor on this one - she was responsible for getting this information, only fair that she gets to pass it on."

"Lars? The prisoner?" The Colonel addressed Terry now.

"Yes sir... seems he was interested in coming to work for our side. Um... I kind of offered him a deal... sir."

Sheppard closed his eyes briefly, hoping that when he reopened them, perhaps all of this would have magically gone away. "Deal, Captain? Oh, this had better be good..."

Terry began, using a calm voice and strove to keep eye contact with the Colonel, seeing understanding there. She didn't try and sugar coat anything and by the time her story was finished he was leaning against the wall as though his legs simply did not wish to support him anymore.

When he didn't speak immediately, Cam broke the silence. "Woah John. That is some heavy crap my friend. Captain? You're saying that Colonel Sheppard is actually an ascended being? Or simply has the powers of an ascended being?"

"From what we could work out, he only has the powers. The powers come into effect when a person ascends - but if an ascended being is banished so to speak, their powers are stripped, taken away and can either be held by the person responsible for their removal, or they can be passed to another of that bloodline, one who would be considered a better candidate to use the powers in the right way." Terry struggled to put her thoughts into words clearly so that both Colonel's would understand.

Sheppard pushed away from the wall. "So Janus is running around like any other human - mortal and with no powers?"

"Exactly sir... and your powers? They are meant for your daughter. You are simply their guardian..."

"Mortal... that evens the playing field - we find him? We've got him. He's just a man. Now we have the power to stop him..." The Colonel's eyes had widened at the implication and energy began to fill his tall frame.

"I need to go and see Gina... tell her..."

"Sir? May I come with you? I would like to see her."

John looked down into the small earnest face of the captain and smiled, wondering if he had ever been that innocent. "I'd like that Captain, and so would Gina. She needs all the support she can get at the moment."

"So do you... Colonel." Her voice was firm and she looked back at Evan before she left the room with the Colonel and he nodded at her. She was right. Sheppard needed all the support he could take right now.


	24. Chapter 24 Carlie Arrives

CHAPTER 24 – CARLIE ARRIVES

The lovely pale woman in the hospital bed almost took Terry's breath away and she saw by the hesitation at the door, that the Colonel was affected in a similar matter. She looked so small and fragile and so very very pale and they could see that her eyes were closed as though resting for the ordeal to come. Terry couldn't help it. She reached and lightly touched the Colonel's arm. He looked down at the small hand that rested there, and back at the bed and Terry felt his posture slump just a little. A lot rested on his shoulders - it always had, and now he had another, make that two - to care for.

"John? Terry?" They saw at the same time that her eyes had opened and that she struggled a little to pull herself up in the bed. John was at her side in an instant.

"Hey sweetheart..."

Terry hung back just a little to give them a few moments privacy and watching, she saw Gina reach up and stroke her husbands cheek. "You know... Terry told you?" Gina looked at the other woman, lifting her eyebrow slightly and Terry knew exactly what she was talking about.

Terry nodded and moved toward the bed now. "He knows Terry... Callandra told you, didn't she. But you chose not to tell Colonel Sheppard - you didn't want him weighed down by a responsibility he didn't understand."

"Ah John, your Captain here is a very perceptive woman. And she is quite correct. Callandra told me all about Janus, but I did not suspect that it was him behind the kidnapping of the Lantien's - had no idea or I would have said something. I knew he had had his powers stripped, but I thought he was trapped on earth in 1962. I had no idea he came through the portal with us. I only knew when I saw your face Terry - at the door. Pieced it together at that moment - one moment of clarity - oh, those are so rare and treasured." She smiled, and some colour had come into her cheeks, but a spasm of pain shot through her and she gripped her stomach.

"Oh, John!"

"Gina? What can I do?"

"I don't think Carson's going to be able to stop this wee lass from coming into the world soon... she senses you near, and senses your abilities John... she is ready to come I think..."

"Ah crap... Terry? Can you go and get Carson?"

"No need Colonel... I've not been far away... suspected this would be speeding along a little faster than we hoped. Ok Gina my love? Can I give you some pain relief?"

"Damn it Carson... " Her face had beaded a little with sweat now, and on impulse Terry moved forward quickly and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Carson?" Terry got the doctor's attention. "How far apart are her contractions?"

"They were up to ten minutes about a half hour ago when I last checked and I thought we may have managed to stabilise them. I shall revise that opinion. Gina? Do you want pain relief?"

"I don't know Carson - it hurts..."

Carson exchanged a look with the Colonel and received a nod. They could see that Gina was tired, and would likely not last much longer without some sort of intervention. "I'll give you something to take the edge off Gina. I would prefer not to administer an epidural." Carson moved away to arrange for the medication and Terry released Gina's hand and went to leave.

"Terry, please stay..." Terry's eyes flew to Gina's, then to the Colonel's. He nodded, feeling out of his depth and he would welcome another woman on hand to help his wife through. He'd gladly slay all manner of aliens for her, die a thousand deaths... but watch her in pain? That was out of his control.

Terry exchanged a look with Gina and felt something instantly connect between them. In a flash of clarity, she let go of Gina's hand and took the Colonel's hands, placing them on Gina's stomach. His eyes flew to hers as he felt the tingling warmth in there and saw the smile begin to spread across Terry's face.

"Captain? What's going on? Gina? Do you feel that?"

Gina began to laugh and Carson came running in. "What the blazes is going on... Colonel?"

"Captain Masters here has just discovered a special ability that was given to me by an old friend."

Gina had tears in her eyes now as she looked from John to Carson. "His legacy Carson, and our child's. This is what he will pass on to her."

"I'm afraid I'm a little out of the loop Gina. Will someone please explain!" Carson watched in fascination as Sheppard's hands appeared to spread a warmth across his wife's stomach and saw the answering ripple from the child within.

"Oh Carson, it's a long story - but those powers an ascended being has? Consider John a somewhat new recipient of them... " Carson could see that both the pain and the tiredness had gone from her eyes and they were sparkling and full of life again.

"Well whatever you've got Colonel, keep it up - I don't care what it is. It's working a right treat, it is and if the lass is going to make her presence known to us sometime tonight, then I'd best be ready for her." A smile on his own face now, Carson bustled off. A child to be born - in Atlantis.

It was several long hours later that Terry left the infirmary to take a small break. The sight that met her in the hallway outside the infirmary had her stopping in her tracks. It seemed half of Atlantis waited for news of a new arrival. Ronon leaned anxiously on one wall, Teyla beside him. Various other personnel had moved some seats against the wall and were in various stages of different games or were simply reading. And Major Lorne waited anxiously near the doorway, grabbing her arm in relief when she came out. Tired herself now, she leaned in to him, not caring who saw them. He put an arm around her and held her tight, pressing his face into her hair.

"It'll be soon Evan. I watch them together and I just want to cry. He loves her so much. He's discovered those ancient powers and is putting them to good use right now... and I know Callandra would be so proud of him if she could see him - see the way he is helping her bloodline into the world.

"Come with me and get a cup of coffee. You look like you need the break. We'll have you back in there soon – ok?"

"I'd like that Evan – thank you." She leaned against him gratefully for a few moments longer, then stopping to fill in various people about how things were going in there, they made their way to the mess for a few quiet minutes alone.

"Women and babies – eh? It is most definitely something maternal!" That comment earned him a slap on the arm, which jostled the cup of coffee he had just finished pouring for her.

"Hey! Assaulting a senior officer – Captain!"

"Any more of those sexist comments – Major – and I'll go down for more than just assault..." She smiled to let him know she was teasing, and took the cup from his hand allowing him to shake off the excess coffee that had sloshed over the side.

They enjoyed a few minutes chatting together, then regetfully she rose to make her way back to the infirmary. Lorne pulled her back briefly, entwining his fingers in hers and let her rest against him.

"Lars told us where Janus is hiding out. Seems he's only one man Terry – one man who fronts an army of soldiers of fortune. No one is really loyal to him, or his cause. He pays well, that is all. It is simply the money that keeps them loyal. Now that we know where he is, as soon as I get a chance to co-ordinate things with Sheppard, we'll have the bastard – providing he doesn't attempt to slip away."

They were almost back at the infirmary and Rodney almost ran into them as he travelled oblivious down the hallway coming from that direction.

"Rodney! Watch out.. you look like you're on a mission..." Lorne steadied him slightly and looked in curiousity at the bemused look on the scientist's face. "You ok, Rodney?"

"I'm on the only one around here that is "OK" Lorne. Everyone else has gone soft in the head, baby mad. It seems the whole of Atlantis has been put on hold while Gina pushes out the next ancient legacy, or something like that..."

"Oh Rodney, you are so damn cynical! Did you ever stop and think that this is exactly what the city needs? A little hope? A little salvation? We deal mainly with the bad and the negative... something like this happens? Everyone wants in on the 'feel good' – that's human nature."

Rodney grumbled none the less. "I have work that needs doing and even my science team are distracted waiting for this damn baby to be born."

Shaking her head at him, Terry pushed past – intent on getting back to the infirmary now. Rodney was a cynic and rarely saw the good in anything. She also knew though, that when that baby was born, he would have a smile on his face. Just wouldn't show it to the rest of the world...

Things had heated up considerably by the time she walked back in and Colonel Sheppard was beginning to tire himself. Carson was in the middle of suggesting that he rest, and leave the remainder of the job to earth medicine and earth science and let nature take it's course but Terry could see that he was determined to continue to give his wife the pain relief that she needed.

Terry took a cloth and carefully wiped Gina's face, noting the brilliant sheen of those crystalline blue eyes.

"You have a fan club waiting out in that hallway for you Gina. It seems the city has stopped and is holding it's breath, just waiting for it's newest member to be born. You can do it – you are one of the bravest women I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Terry saw the gratitude in the other woman's eyes and saw the change in expression as her hands flew to her stomach to rest on top of John's. "John!"

"Right here, sweetheart..."

Carson taking a peek down below, came up grinning. "She's here Gina, John... time to finish to job you started girl... let's get that wee lass out of there..."

And Gina did just that. Terry had never experienced a woman giving birth before, and looking at the stunned look on the Colonel's face, it was certainly a new experience for him also. Fifteen minutes later a triumphant Gina collapsed back on the bed, a flushed and extremely excited Carson held up a new born infant, an exaltant Colonel blinked back tears from his eyes and a stunned Terry simply stood there and allowed the miracle of new life to wash over her.

Carlie Jennifer Sheppard had arrived.


	25. Chapter 25 To The Heart of the Matter

CHAPTER 25 TO THE HEART OF THE MATTER

Twenty four hours later and Terry and Evan walked into the infirmary, stopping abruptly at the sight that met them. A tough US Air Force Colonel brought to marshmellow consistency by a tiny baby he held in his arms. Terry couldn't help it – she giggled, and Sheppard hearing them come in, did not even attempt to hide the delight in his eyes at the small bundle he held.

"Hey guys... come to visit with this little one?" Lorne was fascinated with the change in the Colonel. Fatherhood. Who would have guessed it would change a man in the wink of an eye. The lines had softened, the hard edges not so rough and brittle. Humanity and compassion and so much love. Lorne also knew that this is what would drive him now. Protect his family at all costs. And those softened edges? Would be all the more dangerous.

Terry moved to the Colonel's side and unable to resist, she reached out and took the tiny bundle. Wrapped in a pink blanket, cherub features, Carlie Sheppard opened crystalline blue eyes and looked at the lady that held her with open curiousity.

"Hey little one... you've made quite a hit around here. Oh Colonel, she has Gina's eyes – you're going to need that shotgun when she discovers just how powerful it is to be a woman!"

"Don't you even go there Captain Masters! I just want to enjoy her as she is... tiny and helpless and hope that she stays that way – forever."

"Fat chance of that John..." Gina was up and about and had just come back from a shower while John took care of their daughter. "She carries an ancient gene, and will have some as yet undisclosed mission to complete in this galaxy. Of that I have no doubt. You enjoy your naivete for now, my darling Colonel and we'll take those blinkers from your eyes in a few years!"

Terry laughed and moved forward to pass the baby back to her mother, feeling a sudden thrill of electricity as those blue eyes connected with her again. Evan had stepped up to Gina to wrap her in a big hug, baby and all and looking down into her stunning eyes had simply whispered. "I am so proud of you Gina..." She reached up and touched his face and at the rather loud throat clearing that came from the Colonel, Evan reluctantly stepped back and shot a look over his shoulder.

"Just congratulating the mother, Colonel..."

John huffed out a laugh and clapped Evan on the shoulder. "I hear you've tracked down Janus? Just to prove that my brain is not baby fried, I'll touch base with you in an hour or so and we'll nut out a strategy to go and get that bastard – before he comes knocking at our back door. I don't trust him – and I don't know how much _he_ knows – given that when his powers were stripped, most of his ancient knowledge was taken as well. We do know he has no clue as to where the portal is, and likely that's not the only information that was taken from him. I'm hoping that he has no idea who Gina is... I'm guessing not – or he would have made that clear when she was taken along with the other Lantien personnel. Can you send out a recon team to his location Lorne? For starters? I want to go into this one with all the facts – no surprises."

"I can do that sir – I'll set it up immediately. Do you want your team involved, or one of the marine teams?"

"Get Ronon and Teyla to head up one of the marine teams and take them in. If you could get Ronon organised for me, tell him I'll meet him and the team in the gate room in an hour and brief them fully then."

"Copy that Colonel." Lorne turned to leave, expecting Terry to be behind him, but found she was still at Gina's side, gazing down at Carlie. He saw something shift in her eyes, and felt that maternal connection that he had joked about to her the previous day. And was lying to himself if he didn't feel something similar, especially when he looked at the woman before him. He caught Gina's eye then, and saw her small smile. She knew how he felt and saw the feelings openly displayed on his face when he looked at Terry and he blushed a little. Not ready to declare his feelings of love for her just yet... needed time to process them first himself.


	26. Chapter 26 The Skeleton Bites

CHAPTER 26 THE SKELETON BITES

Terry dragged Lorne back to the gate room in time for them to see the team off. Intel from Lars showed that Janus had taken refuge on the planet where they had first encountered the soldiers of fortune - the trading planet that Lorne and Terry had gone to two weeks ago for what should have been a simple trading mission. She had been thinking about the intel that they had received, and while she trusted Lars and trusted that the information he had provided was right in his mind - in her mind it felt wrong. She had the distinct feeling that they would not find Janus there and also had an even less distinct feeling - as to where they would find him.

"Colonel Sheppard? May I have a word?" Terry was hopping around anxiously and Lorne cast confused glances between her and the Colonel. She had not told him - had not even been sure she was going to say anything when she got to the gate room.

"Captain.. what is it? You look as though you've been rolling around in a nest of fire ants. Can you calm down a little?" His words were said in jest and she took them as such, noting the amused look in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Sorry sir. I've had a thought - a feeling really..."

"Oh no... please don't say 'women's intuition'... really... I get that up my eyeballs from my lovely wife." He waved Ronon and the team of marines through. Teyla was not going to accompany them on this trip and once they had stepped through the gate, Sheppard turned his attention back to the anxious captain.

"With all due respect... sir - no different than your 'spidey senses?'" Sheppard caught Lorne's eye, trying not to laugh now and Lorne just shrugged. He was not taking responsibility for her at the moment, it seemed.

"Ah, right. So Captain. What is it, tell me please - before you burst... or something."

"It's about Janus, sir. I don't think that team will find him on the trading planet. I think he's on the planet where the portal is. Sir." She still shifted from foot to foot, unable to stand still, and both Sheppard and Lorne watched fascinated.

"Captain Masters! Will you stand still - damn it! You're making me dizzy."

"Sorry sir, but may I go? To the planet with the portal, to see if I'm correct. With Major Lorne? Sir, major... if that is all right with you... sir?"

"Terry!"

At his use of her name rather than her rank she did then finally calm down. "What has gotten into you. If you've got a reason for wanting to go there, other than feelings or intuition, the Colonel and I need to hear it."

"Sorry sirs. I can't explain what's gotten into me. Since I left the infirmary, I feel ... wierd. Sorry to be so vague, that's not like me at all. Mostly because I can't give you a rational explanation and it's annoying the crap out of me. Excuse me sirs!"

"That's all right Captain. Please, you've got permission to speak freely without rank issues. Person to person - ok. Just get it out and tell Evan and I what is bothering you. Forget the military stuff for now - there's just you and us."

"Thank you." She took a calming breath and managed to stand still, trying to rationalise just what the hell was bothering her. "When I was in the infirmary with Gina, something passed between us. I thought it had something to do with Carlie, the baby - feelings I got when I held her. But it was something more. It was almost as though someone or something was using Gina to pass on some sort of knowledge to me - but because I don't understand it, it's getting mixed up and feels vague and uncomfortable. I can't explain it any other way."

She missed the glance that passed between Sheppard and Lorne and missed the way that Lorne edged closer to her - concerned by her behaviour.

"Terry, I'm worried - you're not yourself. How can something have passed between you, and why on earth would you think he would be on that particular planet? He has no way to find the portal, you heard Lars - he has had his powers stripped and no knowledge as to how to get to or use the portal. That is why he is after someone from Atlantis who can guide him there. He has no way of finding it - without one of us."

"I think he has Evan. I think somehow he has found out where it is and is waiting. For one of us to go and he'll use us open the portal. He doesn't know who holds the gene and who doesn't, that's why he took so many people when he sent the soldiers into Atlantis. He would have instructed them to take as many as they could, so that he could be assured he would have at least one with the gene."

"I'm with you on that Terry - but as to him already having found the portal? That doesn't make any sense... but let's say, for arguments sake - that he is there, waiting. You want to send in a team, to bring him out?"

"Just me... I don't have the gene, so I can't access the portal. It would be a safe situation. Evan and you, both have the gene - he could turn the tables and force you to open it?"

"Terry - yes we could open it, but remember? Callandra guards the portal now - she won't let anyone through, and I'll wager a bet that she'll be looking out for him. If she stripped his powers in the last few months, she can be sure that he's doing what he can to get them back, and that will include an attempted trip back to 1962."

Sheppard paused, appearing to think before he spoke again. "I'm going to let you go. God knows why, but I trust you. I trust your instincts and what you are telling me. I think that ancient side of me is sending out some sort of signal to trust you, and to let you go. But both Lorne and I are going in with you - instincts or not, neither of us will let you go alone."

She looked up at him gratefully - she would have gone alone if necessary but would prefer to have the men there to back her up. "Thank you sir - may we go now?"

"Now? Impatient woman... ok Lorne... how soon can you be ready?"

Lorne gave a long suffering sigh and turned to leave the gate room. "Seems I'd best say 'now' or I'm voted off the island..." and left the gate room to Sheppard's huff of laughter, which died off very quickly when he realised he was going to have to go and see Gina and explain this latest mission. That is, if she didn't know about it already.

John cleared it with General O'Neill and Sam Carter before going to gear up. The General had long since thrown his hands in the air on this one, content to leave all relevant decisions up to either Sheppard or Sam, knowing that ultimately they were the ones who would be dealing with the perpetual fallout from anything that happened regarding the now mortal ancient and the ever problem causing portal. He met up with Lorne and Terry in the gear room found them standing close together, not touching - but obviously sharing an intimate moment, and that part of himself that recalled those early days of courtship and how he still felt about his wife now - left him wanting to back quietly out of the room and allow them this small time. But the soldier needed to get moving, so clearing his throat rather loudly he strode into the room, grinning a little as they sprang apart a little guiltily.

"Ok boys and girls - let's get this show on the road. Plan Captain? Or are we winging this one...? We've heard back from Ronon and they've done a thorough sweep of the trading planet, and so far - you're one for one. No sign of Janus on that planet, and no ones talking there either. So that can mean two things. One? They're scared of him and keeping him hidden... or two? He's not there and that may lend some credence to your theory as to where you think he is now. I've informed Ronon where we're going, told him to leave this one in our hands for now. I'm thinking that some sort of guidance comes with this new job, just gotta learn how to use it!"

He shrugged into his vest, ran a quick eye over the other two to check that they were more or less ready, and gave the signal to move out.

The intense cold of the planet brought back unpleasant memories for both Sheppard and Lorne, and the first time experience of it took Terry's breath away.

"Good god sirs! This is somewhat... extreme... It this Callandra's way of protecting the portal? Put it on a planet that is so damn cold that you need more than just thermal underwear to bother to make the trip..."

Evan couldn't resist a bark of laughter and his eyes softened when he saw Terry trying to keep her body warm in the intense cold.

"Yeah, this is one planet I doubt I will ever get used to. Strictly an in and out mission type of planet, no stopping to smell the roses – doubtful that anything would grow! Colonel? Did Gina give you any help on this one?"

"Nada Lorne. No feelings, no passed on knowledge, no little pearls of wisdom courtesy of Callandra. The only thing she told me was to trust my own instincts... and Terry's. Seems Callandra's decided that she needs looking after and has decided to take her under her wing."

"Sir?" Terry's concerned yelp had a smile quirking John's mouth.

"Don't worry Captain – she'll not make you do anything you don't want to do. Think of it as very subtle guidance.. at least that's what Gina told me to tell you. I'm sure you'll have you own idea of what it is. Needless to say, we'll take all the help we can get. Mr P90 here? Callandra's subtle hints and whatever ancient power is lurking inside me."

He blew on his fingers, thinking fondly of the personal hand warmers that he had had issues with all those months ago, and wished that he had included them on this particular mission. The air was more than just cold. It was bone numbing and they would not be able to withstand it for too long, so the urgency to move, and move now – was upon them.

The portal was a half hour walk from the gate, but for the sake of warmth, they decided to take up a brisk jog and this brought reddened cheeks and running noses and eyes that had begun to water. John remembered the area intimately. It began his relationship with Gina, the point where he left this galaxy and this timeline, and entered another. Fifty years in the past, winding up on a white sand beach in Hawaii in 1962, found by Gina who lived more of less alone on a small island off the mainland of Honolulu, with her small dog Angel. Loyal Angel who had gone back to 1962 to be with Carlie – different dimensional Carlie. They had brought Angel back with them on that last trip back to 1962 – where Rodney had returned with them, and John had married Gina. A long long story, and a life time ago.

The portal stood exactly as it stood the last time he had been there. Lorne looked a little nervously at it, but Terry was the one who approached it with confidence and Lorne swept quickly up to her, grabbing her arm to pull her back, a good distance from the configuration of stones.

"Stonehenge..." she murmured to herself. "It has the same properties as Stonehenge. Building on similar dissections such as ley lines... that is where the power lies. The ancients have tapped into a natural power and channelled it – harnessed it. Created it into something that transcends time and space."

Lorne had dragged her back and keeping his hand firmly attached to her arm he had held her tight beside him, watching her face as she looked at it. Sheppard did too, and he felt something inside – rising up hot and strong, powerful and a part of him wanted to push to back down, but another part? Wanted to pull it out and embrace it.

Lorne was torn. He saw the connection that both had formed with the portal, knew that this was as it was meant to be, but the fear that spiralled up inside him, that fear of the unknown – had him gripping Terry's arm so tight that she cried out in pain.

A man stepped out from behind a small outcropping of rocks, and if Lorne hadn't already known that he was likely here from Terry, he would have known this man in a crowded room. The features were similar to Colonel Sheppard's and there was instant recognition between the two men as their glances met and locked.

"You!" Janus spat out the word, not stepping closer but watching as something spiralled unseen but felt, in the air between them. "She gave them to you! You have no right to my powers – you are nothing! An ignorant bearer of a gene you have no knowledge nor understanding of. How dare she pass on a millenium of power to one so ignorant."

"Hey! Enough with the damn insults. She took them away from you because of all the crap you've caused through history. All the lives you infiltrated and ruined. Well Janus? Who is the ignorant one now? You stand before me now – a mere mortal, a man with no powers. You think I'll just hand them back to you? They're not mine to give – I hold them in trust for another..."

"Another? There is no other... you foolish man."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than understanding dawned in his eyes. "The woman my soldier took... the pregnant one. I was there – hidden from their eyes, but looking, always looking – for the one that held the strongest gene. There were none among the men and women my soldiers took, but I sensed something... something within. The woman. The child she carried. Your child? Of course. Your child... the woman. Callandra protects her – that is what I sensed. She carries the legacy of this galaxy – and you carry her powers in trust. Oh how the mighty have fallen."

His voice trailed off as he considered his own words.

Terry had felt the fury blaze inside her as she listened to the man rave. She stepped forward now as he stopped speaking and Lorne was too slow to restrain her.

"How dare you speak of things you know nothing about. You are nothing. Yes, the mighty have fallen – you! Now a mere man, and you hope for us to open this portal and allow you access back to 1962. You'll be destroyed before you even step through the stones. You are not welcome there, just as you are not welcome here. Your punishment is just. You have no place in this time or any other. You are not welcome anywhere."

She launched herself at him, spitting and hissing like a wildcat and her nails scratched his face, causing blood to flow freely. He stood still, moved his hand to his face and wiped at it, bringing the bloodied hand down to look at it.

"Mortal... a man, yes. But I am still stronger than you all. And you, John Sheppard? We may share the same bloodline, but this blood on my hands still holds more power in just these drops that you have in your entire body."

His smile was pure evil and he thrust his hand outward, flinging the few precious drops of blood toward the portal and John felt an intense pain in his stomach as the bright purple light begin to pulse, signifying that the portal was about to open.

"Damn it Lorne -stop him. Callandra? If you're there damn it – stop him!"

Janus launched himself at the portal and the only one quick enough to get to him before he neared it was Terry. She reached for his sleeve, connected with his wrist causing him to hiss in a breath painfully, then felt herself pulled through the bright purple light along with this man whose destiny in all time lines had created only very worst that mankind can imagine.


	27. Chapter 27 1962

CHAPTER 27 – 1962

If Terry had thought the planet felt cold, the trip through the portal was beyond anything she imagined. Unbelievably cold, terrifyingly dark – she held tightly to the wrist of the man whose gene had opened the portal, even when it had been believed that this could not happen, that the portal would be guarded against Janus using it. She felt herself tumbling and in the interminable darkness, never knew up from down, left from right. There ceased to be time. The trip, which she had assumed would be instant, was not. And after nausea threatened to overwhelm her she simply closed her eyes, held tight to his wrist and went away to a quiet place inside her mind. And hoped that when she arrived on the other side, she would still be alive.

Sand and sun. And a sharp pain in her head that increased with even the smallest movements. Terry lay on her stomach and spat out a mouthful of sand. Her mind shifted immediately to recall the events of the last – hours? Minutes? Seconds? Of that trip through the portal. Her hand no longer gripped the wrist of the depowered ancient who had inadvertantly brought her here. Inadvertantly? No. She had deliberately grabbed for his hand, knowing immediately his intention and needing to stop him. Or come with him. That still had to be decided.

Groaning, she rolled over and squinted against the harsh sun. Hawaii, she assumed – having spoken at length to Gina about her island, and Sheppard's arrival through the portal. Hawaii, 1962. It appeared the portal, now heavily guarded and protected against any and all unwelcome visitors – had opened once again to retrieve the one who had left through it seven months ago.

Janus.

Groaning again she sat up and peered down the beach, looking for the man who had brought her here. He stood, or at least attempted to stand. Several feet away from her and looking just as pale and queasy as she must herself look.

"You should have let me come back here alone. There'll be consequences, you stupid woman."

"There will be consequences whatever you do Janus. That is why the ancients stripped you of your powers. You meddled and caused havoc through history. This was the only way they would teach you a lesson. Would have been simpler to kill you, but I'm thinking that is against their mandate, or they would have done it already."

"You have no idea what you've done. You're right, they can't kill me. They're not allowed to take the life of a mortal, or even one of their own. They can punish, in many ways. But kill? No..."

"Why did you come back here Janus? You can't get your powers back – Colonel Sheppard has them now, for his daughter. That must be a bitch – seven months as a mortal man. Why'd they take so long to remove them... I'm curious?"

It was not Janus who answered her, but the soft voice of a woman who had moved from beyond the treeline, and as Terry squinted up toward her, to bring her into focus – she saw that she stood with an older man. They were human, but there was a radiance about them, almost an aura that surrounded them just looking at their forms, Terry felt a sense of – right.

She knew immediately without prior knowledge of what an ancient ascended being would even look like, that this pair were Callandra and Nathaniel. It was like looking into an intense version of Samantha Carter and Terry recalled that she was both Samantha's grandmother and Gina's aunt. The man, Terry assumed, was Gina's father – he held the bearing of a general and Terry felt the innate urge to stand at attention and salute the man, and she did just that.

Earning a quick laugh from him. "You can stand down soldier. We're travelling a different path at the moment, and I'd rather deal with the person, not the soldier."

Terry nodded once and stared at him frankly. Janus had finally gotten his breath back and looked at the ascended pair with anger.

"I want them back. How dare you pass them on to someone who has no knowledge of their use or their power? A human, who until several years ago, had no knowledge of what we do, or the fact that we even exist? That is preposterous. In the wrong hands..."

"In the wrong hands Janus... exactly. You spent a millenia abusing your powers and we did not have the ability to stop you until you reached the timeline 1962. This is year that all the crossroads dissected – finally. The year where everything came together in one electric compound to give us the ability to take back what you should never have had. We'll not undo it. Never. Those powers are for someone else. They should have been for your child Janus. The child you chose not to have."

Terry stared at Callandra, listening as the words wove through her and while they themselves made no sense, inside, she felt a giant knot begin to unravel as the threads of a greater mystery began to restring themselves into order.

"1962..."

Callandra turned her attention to the soldier who stood before them. "You are incredibly brave Terry Masters. What you did... coming here. Gina told you, didn't she. That you had to bring him?"

Terry struggled to think. Remembered that 'something' that had passed between her and Gina in the infirmary and found herself nodding. "I think she did. Somehow. But I didn't understand until the moment that the portal opened. I knew then, I had to grab hold of him and come through with him. Why? What would have happened if he had come alone?"

Callandra turned to Janus. "You know who she is, don't you Janus? Did it give you pleasure or shame to watch what your soldier was about to do to her on that trading planet where you had her captured? Because you cannot deny that you watched – in hiding. I know you, you were looking for someone with the ancient gene, so that they could open the portal for her. You became angry when they brought this woman, and you knew that she did not have the gene. But you recognised something else in her... didn't you? Did you feel shame?"

Terry felt shock spiral up inside her, and he eyes widened as she stared at the man who had caused a lifetime of misery through the millenia. She felt revulsion and sickness, knowing also that while a small sin in comparison to all the evil he had done – he had been the one responsible for her capture and what that soldier had been about to do.

"You were there? Watching?" She launched herself at him then, like a wildcat – just as she had on the planet as the portal opened and this time it was Nathaniel who moved quickly and reached for her, clamping her around the waist and drawing her back against him.

"Do not spill more of his blood. There is another way for you to deal with him – once you understand who you are and why you are here. That is a story that will take all of your energy to absorb. Just as it took all of Colonel Sheppard's. You must understand Terry. No one comes through the portal without a reason. By accident. It is only by design. Our design. Once you come to realise that, then you will begin to accept."

She felt the warmth from his arm as it circled her stomach, felt the calm that pulsed through him and into her and let herself relax. Watching Janus, she saw that his face had paled as though he had suddenly realised that freedom was not an option any more.

"How do I stop him General? Tell me..."

"Shut your eyes child and look inside yourself. We are not allowed to supply the answers, only the means to find them. You must come to them yourself and when you do, the power to stop him is there. For now, we can keep him here, on this island. Gina's island. She was the guardian of this island, the guardian of the portal. She never knew – once she found out who Callandra was, she assumed that Callandra guarded the portal. We never told her – Gina is the guardian. We only assist her as we have done in this instance. She was otherwise... preoccupied... with Carlie and we did not wish to take her from these duties."

Terry let his words wash over her but was unable to take them in. Janus had sat down on the sand, anger in his face and posture and seemed unable to move as though something held him there – immobile. The darkness came from deep down, and spiralled up through her legs, into her lower abdomen and finally, travelling upward so that she became cocooned in it's dark warmth. A place to escape. A place to learn. A place to find the truth.

She drifted. Still held by the General, he seemed content to remain standing on this beach, his own thoughts travelling through the decades, memories of his own, and learned, ancient memories – of all that was and all that ever will be – travelled through his body and into the woman who rested unresponsive in his arms.

She saw what he saw, what he had seen – not as General Mitchell – those memories were his alone and very private, but the memories of the ancient ascended being that he had become. But she saw a woman at his side, more beautiful than any she had seen before. His wife – not the General's wife, not Gina's mother – but the wife of the ancient, 10,000 years ago before they had left Atlantis. She held a tiny child in her arms and the look of love on her face brought tears to Terry's eyes. The woman handed the child to the man and they stood looking down at her and Terry could sense that Atlantis was about to be sunk under the ocean and these two people would leave through the stargate to find peace in another galaxy. One earth.

She struggled to understand. Felt Nathaniel's calming voice in her head, telling her the answer was there. The child. Who was the child. The child was the key. Gina? Ancestor from the beginning of her time? No... not Gina. Herself. That child was Terry. Moved through the millenia, through time – born in the Pegasus galaxy and destined to return there. Herself.

"How?" He voice croaked. Eyes now open but unseeing, she was unresponsive in Nathaniel's arms. "I don't understand..."

"I am two people Terry. I carry an ascended being inside me – we are one, but have two histories... that which you saw, is my original form. My wife, my child... we take a form from generation to generation – usually in the same bloodline as it would appear curious if we did not age This is my current form. That child I held in my hands? That was your original form."

She pulled away from him now, slivers and threads beginning to take shake as small events previous unexplained, began to have understanding. "That connection I feel to Gina – I am meant to protect her, aren't I? In that timeline... we are sisters, sort of and I am to help her child, along with Colonel Sheppard."

Callandra stepped forward now and took Terry's hands, rubbing warmth back into them. "We are sorry to spring this on you – but we felt you were ready. You arrived in the Pegasus galaxy by design not by accident. We guided you there as Gina had arrived and Carlie was on her way. They needed you there. The Colonel will protect her and the child, but you need to be two. Carlie is the legacy, the one that can change everything. She must be protected at all costs. Throughout time, we have not activated you, for want of a better word. This form is your first since your conception 10,000 years ago. Until you arrived in Pegasus, you were simply Terry Masters – the genes that lay dormant in you have been activated by Carlie's birth."

"But I don't carry the gene?"

"Yes you do, always have. But dormant, in hiding so that people like Janus can never know or find it and attempt to steal it. Protected, if you will – until the time that you come into being."

"Does Gina know? Colonel Sheppard?"

"Gina suspects I think. We were going to tell her after Carlie was born, but she has sensed the connection between the two of you, and I would think that she has put the pieces together now. Colonel Sheppard does not know – I imagine he is starting to become a little suspicious at the fact that the portal opened so readily, and Major Lorne... his gene, while not as strong as Colonel Sheppard's, is of a sufficient strength to compliment your own. A good match, one that we were happy with."

"Manipulation... my whole life has been a manipulation..."

"Gentle encouragement Terry – please, understand. You were never forced to do anything that was against your personal beliefs or doctrines. Never. You always had the ability to say no. But you knew your path was the right one – for that very reason. Deep down, the memories of who you are have always been there, carefully buried, carefully hidden. But now and again, we let them surface just a little, so that there is not complete surprise when you would eventually find out your true destiny."

"My destiny? To destroy this man and protect the child..."

"Your destiny...Phillomena..."


	28. Chapter 28 Sisters

CHAPTER 28 – SISTERS

Lorne had watched helplessly as she had attached herself to Janus and was pulled relentlessly into the purple light that had immediately activated through the portal. He had been slow to react, felt himself as though glued to the ground, unable to move at speed. By the time his feet had allowed him movement, she was gone and he was left helplessly staring into a gap between some innocuous looking stones that had taken the woman he loved, to another time with a man who wanted to kill her.

"Damn it Callandra!" It was Sheppard who stood and bellowed into the cold air, as though the woman stood waiting in front of him. "You are supposed to protect the portal - where the hell are you?" He moved towards the stones and stood behind Lorne whose posture showed confusion and something akin to defeat.

"Colonel? What the hell just happened?"

"That damn meddling ancient. She was supposed to protect the portal. Guard it from anyone coming and going. Why the hell would she allow Janus to go through? And attached to an innocent. I can't begin to guess what the hell has gone down..."

"How do we get her back Colonel?" Lorne turned his eyes to rest on John's and he read the despair there. "Can you go? Are you able to open it again?"

"If it hasn't opened for me now Lorne, likely it's not gonna. Something's going down, and if Terry went, then she was meant to go. For whatever reason Callandra saw fit to give her, and you can be sure - that woman will have some sort of agenda. We need to go and talk to Gina. I wouldn't put it past her to know just what the hell is going on. I sensed something between those two women, some sort of connection. Some sort of communication - damn. I'm sorry Lorne. I never would have let her come if I knew this was gonna happen. Crap!"

He turned away from the portal and paused, noticing that Lorne was not following. "Lorne? You can't stay here. Waiting? That's not really an option. If there's some other agenda here at work, then we'll be made privy to it when they're ready to let us know. Our best plan is to talk to Gina."

"I'm not leaving her Colonel - I can't! Don't ask me to."

"Been there Lorne... it's a bitch. But you can't stay here. They'll find a way to get her back - or we will. But not from here. I do know that much. Come on man, we'll go back to Atlantis. We'll get her back Lorne - I give you my word."

Sheppard didn't think he would listen. Saw the set of his jaw that had him wondering at just how stubborn this officer was going to be. His soldier was out there - his woman. Hell, he would do the same thing - had done the same thing. Abandon her? Not, they would not do that. He was sure that Gina had some sort of idea what had gone down here - that woman was an open line to the ancients when she needed to be, and most of the time Callandra and Nate somehow managed to keep her in the know when it came down to the important stuff. Most of the time.

As soon as they arrived back in Atlantis Sheppard was on the radio and briefing Sam Carter. She had not been impressed and told Sheppard as much.

"You did not go into this mission with a clear objective John. I've had enough of this damn portal. It's caused us enough problems and now another one rears it's ugly little head. It sounds as though this was meant to happen all along. Callandra gave us her word that it wouldn't open for another, unless it was meant to be."

"I know Sam - it's on my head as far as I'm concerned. I gave her permission to go. I have an idea that Mrs Sheppard has some sort of inkling what has happened. Those two women have been sharing more secrets than I'm comfortable with, so Lorne and I are going to head down to the infirmary..."

"Be nice John - the woman's just gone through labour... and Evan? We'll do everything we can to get her back."

Lorne chose not to answer, just stood waiting for the Colonel to leave. John huffed a breath and rolled his eyes at Sam. "Give me some credit Sam! I'm not going in there with guns blazing and accusations flying. I just want some answers and need to know that I'm not continually being left out of the loop."

"Being left out of the loop John? I doubt it's deliberate - there's just a limit to the amount of knowledge you can absorb at one time, especially the sort of knowledge we are talking about. Remember? You had just found out some renegade ancient with your bloodline has been having himself a merry old time through the ages and was now in our timeline, in this galaxy, continuing his little games. Perhaps both Gina and Callandra thought you wouldn't be able to deal with any more than that..."

"But it's all part of the same picture..."

"Yeah John, I get that. But it's a damn big picture and when you're ready to see the whole thing, then you'll be allowed to see the balance of the information. I'm thinking that's why you get left out of the loop from time to time. Go see Gina, but tread lightly. She may not have the answers either - perhaps Callandra and Nate are keeping this one firmly on their side of the timeline." Sam's smile was a grim one and she nodded her head to Lorne. "I'm thinking Major Lorne - Captain Masters... Terry? She's a part of the big picture somehow. Nothing is by chance when it comes to that portal. Think about that for a moment..."

Lorne finally found his voice. "That's what I'm afraid of Colonel Carter. That she was always a part of the picture and without that knowledge? They've sent her in there blind, deaf and dumb..."

Gina was seated in a chair near the bed holding a sleepy Carlie in her arms. John's breath hitched when he paused to look at them. His women... Lorne's eyes flicked to the Colonel and his own softened. Understood the connection that bound them now and wondered briefly what Terry's role in all this was. Then he saw Gina look up and saw the understanding in her eyes and knew without a doubt that she was already aware of all that had happened and had to push a hand hard against his eyes to hold back the emotion that threatened to overwhelm him. He felt Sheppard's hand on his shoulder, felt him squeeze as though to infuse him with his own strength. Lorne knew that the Colonel had been through this before himself - had had to fight to save the woman who sat before them now and knew in a heartbeat that he would do everything in his power to bring her back. Or die trying.

"John... Evan... You're angry with me." Her eyes glistened with emotion and John was at her side immediately, dropping down to one knee and wrapping his arms around her.

"Not angry sweetheart. Just confused and wished to god I understood everything that is going on. I thought it was over. Finished. When we went back that last time and returned with Rodney - I thought we had done with all that. And now it's involved another..."

Gina fisted a hand in his hair and dropped her head to kiss him on the top of his head, but her eyes were on Evan. "Evan? I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything, couldn't warn you - even if I had wanted to. What I had been able to ascertain, I could pass directly onto Terry - just before she left the infirmary - neither of us understood it. It was just a link from Callandra, but I hope that when she arrived, she was able to open that link and retrieve the information. There? It will make sense to her. Here? It wouldn't have."

"I'm not angry Gina - never at you. You know that. You are as much a victim in all of this as anybody. I just want her back. How do I get her back?"

Evan kept his distance. John had risen from the ground now and sat down abruptly on the bed, one hand reaching down absently to stroke the cheek of his daughter, who looked up at him awake, with large intelligent eyes. "You know... don't you little one. I see in your eyes. You already know far too much. God help you Carlie - your life will be like a giant roller coaster - forever out of control, always rushing relentlessly onto the next task that you will be required to perform. Can you help her Carlie?...hmmm? I think you can... somewhere deep inside you, you have the answer..." Her large eyes stared at him and he felt himself start to spiral deep within their brilliant blue depths.

"John!" With a start he pulled himself out, dragging his eyes away from his daughter and back down to his wife who looked at him with concern.

"What do we do Gina? Tell us..." He hung his head now, unable to look Lorne in the eye, feeling that he had failed him.

"Nothing John. This is her journey, not ours. We can't help her, but I can tell you this. Trust her. She'll know what to do, and I don't think they'll leave her without help on the other side. She'll have Callandra and my father.. and something else."

"Gina..." He had recognised that look in her eyes. Knowledge of something she had chosen not to pass on.

"Evan - do you love her?" She had switched tactics, choosing for a moment, to ignore her husband.

"I think you know the answer to that one Gina, just as you seem to know everything else." Lorne had blushed a little, seeing the teasing light in her eyes.

"We are sisters Evan... not in the metaphorical sense, but sort of in the blood sense... Gina and I share the same father..."

"Nate is her father?" John had interupted, pushing himself off the bed now. "I thought all the family secrets must have been out by now."

"Not quite John. Not Nate per se, but the ascended being that takes his form at this time - she is the child of the two ascended beings that inhabit Nate and Jennifer. Callandra is the name of the one that takes Jennifer's form and the one that takes Nate's form is called Andrus. When I went through the portal, from 1962 to here - I needed help... remember? My father was unable to help me, and my last memory of him before I was pushed through the portal, was him turning into 'light' - when I told you this you thought that it was my father who had ascended. Not quite accurate. Andrus had been in my bloodline throughout the millenia, much as Janus had in yours. Each time taking a new form as needed. Andrus waited to take his form for that generation until it was needed. When I went through the portal - by taking Nathaniel's form, he was able to help me. He now retains 'dual citizenship' so to speak - as does Callandra and Jennifer. They share the bodies of the mortal humans – coinhabit."

"Damn Gina, I'm confused. So Janus? Is he one of these dual citizens?"

"Yes - you learnt that when you spoke with your family. But Janus, being a somewhat bad seed - has completely taken over control of the mortal human. His consciousness has been pushed so far back it is unlikely that it will ever safely return. Janus the ancient has simply sought refuge in a series of bodies throughout the years, and generally stayed with them until their eventual death - their death generally brought about by one of his misdeeds. Callandra and Andrus only remain in one of their bloodline for the duration of their guardianship. When their job is done, they move on. Sometimes they simply skip a generation, if their abilities are not required. As has happened with Terry..."

"Terry...?" Lorne was fascinated with the story she was telling.

"Her ancient name is Phillomena. She was born 10,000 years ago, to Callandra and Andrus but never took mortal form until now... until Terry. She is extremely powerful but cannot sustain her powers in a mortal form for long. Once she has completed her task, she will have to leave Terry. Unlike Callandra and Andrus - and Janus. They can remain in the mortal body as long as they choose."

Sheppard collapsed back on the bed and lay down, staring up at the ceiling as he struggled to take in what she told them. Heard the squeaking of boots as Lorne strode across the room to stand at Gina's side, touching her hair lightly.

"Sisters, Gina? Terry has worked that out, hasn't she. Sisters... of a kind really... the same father, but not - sharing bloodlines yet neither of you carries the ancient gene - at least not in the same way that John carries it. Dormant until it is needed. Just like yours..."

"Just like mine. Exactly Evan... oh, sometimes I wish I could just close my eyes and be back on my island, with John and my baby and my dog. Simple times. Sometimes Evan? My head hurts and it is as though the weight of a thousand people push their thoughts inside mine. Then I feel a sense of calm and peace and know that there are others who look out for me... people like Terry. Like what Terry will do for this baby."

Lorne and Terry looked down into the face of Carlie, now fast asleep and soft cheeked and he smiled now at her, then reaching across he tapped John on the leg to get his attention. For all intents and purposes the Colonel appeared to be sleeping, eyes shut and body relaxed. Lorne knew better, knew that he fought to push all the crap out of his mind so that he could process everything he had just heard.

"Colonel... John..." It seemed right to call him by his name, not his rank. These times were personal. For now they shared something, a common bond. Both with women whose purpose was beyond anything they could possibly understand and the rank.. no longer seemed to matter. Not here. Not now.

"Yeah..." John sat up abruptly and shook his head slightly. "Got an idea Lorne? Cause I'm fresh out about now..."

"We wait John. Getting drunk appeals somewhat about now... beer, or some Ruus wine... I mean hell... what else can we do?"

"A beer it is Lorne... hell, let's have a damn party. Celebrate the fact that we're suddenly overrun by damn ancients. Come with us Gina?" Clapping a hand on Lorne's shoulder, he turned him slightly and began ushering him out of the door.

Gina smiled a little. "You boys deal with this any way you can...Carlie and I will do our waiting here. And try to lend out strength to hers."

"Thank you Gina... " Lorne looked back over his shoulder at Gina and saw her small smile, then turned to follow John to attempt to drown their sorrows. Or something.


	29. Chapter 29 To Fight An Ancient

CHAPTER 29 – TO FIGHT AN ANCIENT

_I'm a woman with two names, two natures, two separate identies. Terry, the soldier – driven by the desire to do what is right and blinded by the need to come to the Pegasus galaxy and fight to save earth. Phillomena, the ancient – born 10,000 years ago to the 'beings' that stand in front of me now. Ascended beings, guarding two galaxies, guarding a portal? Along with a woman from earth, from the year 1962 – a woman who has just given birth to one of the most powerful children ever to be born in either galaxy My job as both women – to protect the child, make sure she fulfills her destiny and protect the man and woman who gave birth to her._

_Who am I?_

_What am I?_

"Terry!" Callandra's voice urgently broke through her reverie and she struggled to pull herself out of the dark steamy recesses of her mind, where logic no longer existed, neither did reasoning. She simply existed and would follow instruction as they came to her. No thought, no rationale – just action. The soldier, not the woman.

"Terry – I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you, but there is little time. You cannot remain in this timeline for long, even having awaken the one who now shares your mortal form. You need to finish what we started in 1962 – the first time. Finish it Terry – destroy him. You know how to do it."

Callandra's voice seemed to be fading in and out. Terry blinked rapidly to clear her vision and felt as though a light fog had settled over her. Things were no longer clear, no longer sharp. The edges had become blurred and she struggled to see the man whom she was supposed to destroy. He stood some distance from her on the beach and it appeared as though he were somehow fixed to the spot, unable to move. He watched her now, with more than just a small measure of fascination as though genuinely interested to see what she was going to do.

"Janus – just you and me now. It seems the others have left the building..." She began laughing then, softly at first, then harder until she fell to her knees and leaned forward, trying to catch her breath. Trying to regain her control over a situation that was spiralling further and further out of control. She felt a warmth inside her, a soft fluttering and opened her mind to try and accept it. It was just beyond her reach and she squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that if she could just attempt to concentrate, the presence inside her would tell her what to do. And like all good soldiers, she desperately required the appropriate orders to complete the required task.

"Damnit! Callandra... Andrus... Phillomena... whoever the hell is out there and trying to help me – give me a sign. Something! You throw me here in the middle of the mire and expect me to make the right choices. Hell! I have no idea what you want me to do. Look inside myself? I see lies and distrust... remnants of my feelings or something else? Damn you all to hell!"

She leaned forward on the sand, hand resting on her knees – and cried. Cried for Evan, wondering if she would see him again and cried for the woman who had lost her innocence and would never get it back.

Then came clarity. Like a casual warmth that wrapped comforting fingers through her hair, understanding began to dawn, creeping steadily upwards until she pulled herself up tall and smiled at the man who still stood immobile, several feet from her. She saw the look of fear in his eyes and knew that he had seen what was now inside her. The means to destroy him.

From around her neck she took the tiny crystal that had been mounted onto a necklace, set in a simple gold chain that she wore always. Given to her by a great aunt when she was very young, a great aunt whom she barely remembered... and when she closed her eyes and tried to visualise her 10th birthday when she had been presented with the necklace, she saw immediately the woman whose face had been in the shadows all these years. And smiled. Callandra. Then. Now. Always. Her mother, a gift from a mother to a daughter, across a galaxy, across a millenia, a gift that held the secret to destroying an evil man.

She gently removed the crystal and felt it warm in her hand and shoot comforting sparks of electricity up her arm. Turning her hand over she saw that some of Janus' blood was lodged under one of her fingernails and taking the crystal, she touched it gently to the blood and immediately an intense purple flame shot out of the crystal, blinding her – and shooting an intense lightning bolt of pure power toward the ancient known throughout time, as Janus. He was immediately engulfed by the purple flame and palm out, crystal now resting lightly in the palm of her hand, she watched him burn and die. Finally destroyed for all time.

It seemed an eternity that he burned within that purple flame and a part of her was revolted at what she had done. Destroyed a life.

_Destroyed one of the most evil monsters known to man. You had to be the one to do it. You could not have hesitated or a world would be lost and a family destroyed. This was your destiny. Complete. Now you can return. To Evan. To John. To Gina. To Carlie...All those people who you have now sworn to protect._

She turned her face up to the sun, feeling the intense heat of the Hawaiian rays and wondered, just as John had, what would happen if she were just to stay here... walk away across the sand and lie down in Gina's bed. Become the guardian of the island, just as Gina had done.

"You need to return Terry. He waits for you, he will always wait for you."

Callandra had returned, her glance also at the now smouldering pile of ashes that were all that was left of the man she had spent many thousands of years trying to destroy.

"Evan?"

"Yes, Terry. Evan. Patience is not a common trait amongst men and in some, it is less common than others. He is a patient man. He waits for you now, and trusts that you will come back to him. Love, Terry? It comes in many forms, as does loyalty. Look inside your heart and you know that this man has both for you."

Callandra stepped up to Terry and held out her arms, and for one breathtaking moment, Terry felt herself transported back to the moment of her birth and the sensation of looking into the eyes of this same woman, who had brought her into the world. Into the universe.

"Mother..." she breathed and stepped into the woman's arms, feeling the weight of eternity pressing down softly upon her, no longer intrusive, but welcoming.

"I love you Phillomena... I have waited through time for this moment, the true moment of your birth. When you take your place inside a mortal form to begin this part of your life. I will watch out for you, from here and will guide you as I am able. But the path is yours, and there will be a child of your own, a boy. He will be mortal only and he will be born to Terry and Evan – then you will leave this body – your work will be done."

"Carlie?"

"Aahh... some chapters are better left unread until the very end..."

A brilliant purple light pulsed and gently Callandra removed Terry from her arms and guided her toward the light.

"Go child... I will always be with you..." and Terry stepped back through the confusion and interminable darkness to find her way home. Back. Forward. Everywhere.


	30. Chapter 30 Home

CHAPTER 30 – HOME

She fell back through the darkness, now with the weight of one other pressing down inside her. Phillomena. Another being who shared her body and her consciousness, and now shared this journey back through the portal. Home – to Evan. She lost consciousness at one point, feeling an intense pressure on her skull and a burning in her head and the darkness in her mind was a welcome break from the thoughts and patterns that tried to break through. Then bright light as connection was made with the doorway on the other side, the cold planet where no one waited for her.

She tumbled through the doorway and landed clumsily on the stones, rolling from the impact of that uncontrolled landing. Battered and bruised, she came to a stop, and simply curled up her body into a small ball as though to protect it from further beatings. She did not have the strength to move, not at first. Phillomena lay still inside her – of no help in this instance. It would be up to Terry to get them back to the stargate and back to Atlantis and safety. Forcing herself to her knees, she cried in pain and made herself move. One foot after another. Toward the stargate. Toward home.

It took an interminable amount of time. Forever. Standing now in front of the gate, her hands had almost frozen with the cold and her body had stiffened up from the intensive battering it had taken. She fumbled with the DHD, making several attempts to key the address for Atlantis and immediately keyed in her personal IDC before her fingers ceased to function.

Blackness threatened to spiral up again and she barely had the strength to step through the stable wormhole, collapsing in a heap on the gateroom floor in Atlantis.

Sam Carter had been in the control room when the warning for an 'unscheduled offworld activation' had sounded. She had known immediately that it was Terry, even before the IDC came through, and had been on the radio to Major Lorne and Colonel Sheppard even before she had fallen through the gate. Then had radioed the infirmary as soon as the small bundle of battered soldier fell unresponsive on the gate room floor.

Sam ran for the stairs immediately, but Sheppard and Lorne made it to the gate room in record time and it was Lorne who dropped to his knees beside the fallen woman, and gently rolled her over, cradling her in his arms. He looked down at the blood, the scrapes and the bruising, and sent up a silent prayer to whomever was listening, that she had made it back in mostly one piece.

"Terry... sweetheart...?" He was not the soldier now, neither was she. Simply a woman needing the touch of her man, and as she heard his voice her eyes opened and she looked up at him with her green eyes, bright and full of knowledge, a knowledge that he could only guess at. He pushed the hair gently from her face, and risked a glance up at his senior officer and saw the concern there.

"Evan..." Her eyes closed then and Carson came bustling into the gateroom with a gurney and Lorne simply lifted her and placed her gently on it. Knew that she would be all right, that whatever battle had just gone down, he was looking at the winner right now.

"No!" She began to fight them then, as Evan relinquished his arms from around her. "No! I just want you to hold me... no hospital, just hold me..."

Evan shot a concerned glance at Carson who was looking down at her injuries in alarm. Mostly surface, and the ones inside? He did not have the ability to heal those anyway. That would be up to her. Carson drew a sharp breath, made his decision. "Take her lad, likely she'll heal better with you than with me."

And Evan did just that. He scooped her back up and smiled at the way she immediately curled her body into his and after an abrupt nod to the Colonel and Sam, he turned and strode out of the infirmary, ignoring all the curious glances he received en route.

Back in his quarters he ran the shower and helped her out of her clothes, wincing a little when he saw the scrapes and damage that the trip through the portal had closed. He lightly touched the necklace around her neck, noticing it now, only because she had constantly touched it herself as though to reassure herself that it was still there.

"What's this Terry? Something important to you?" He helped her into the shower after stripping off his own clothes and she didn't answer until they were both under the hot spray and she hissed at the sudden pain of the hot water on her wounds, and leaned against him as the water began to ease some of the tension from the past few hours out of her.

"The weapon that slayed the dragon..." Terry smiled against his shoulder, feeling his hand lightly rub soap across her back, and she sighed. "He's gone Evan..."

"I kinda guessed that Terry. You looked like you had fought the war of all time when you arrived, but I knew you had won. Knew it without a doubt. What's she like?"

"Who?" She sighed again as his hand ran lightly over her bottom, pulled her closer against him.

"The other one, inside you..."

"Oh, her... she is me."

"Ok... kinda obtuse there Captain..."

"Can't think how else to describe her... we are the same. I am the now and she was the then and we've come together, just as we were meant to. It's like, just knowing – more."

"Is she watching us now? 'Cause I want to do some things to you and it could be kinda awkward if she was feeling a little left out..."

"Menage a trois?" At Terry's rather innate comment, Evan began laughing.

"Ok Terry, I get it... "

"Good... just keep doing what you're... doing... feels nice..." His hands had continued their ministrations and she felt liquid and boneless, all at once. And felt the soft flutter of the presense inside her, as she settled into this new body with a soft sigh of her own.


End file.
